CWE SmackDown! presents: CWE No Mercy 2003
by darkpower
Summary: Show no fear. Show no remorse. Show, NO MERCY! CWE Championship Triple Threat Match: Jessie Malor vs. Kim Possible vs. NarakuQueen Melissa Beryl vs. A-TrainJedite vs. The UndertakerMarlene Angel vs. Matt Hardy (CWE South East Asian Championship)Plus more


CWE NO MERCY [SMACK DOWN BRAND]  
  
BY: darkpower  
  
RATING: TV-14 DSVL  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are mine (besides my original characters), but the stories are all mine.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
RINGSIDE ANNOUNCERS  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Michael Cole  
  
Tazz  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
BACKSTAGE  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Josh Matthews  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
VENUE: Belle Center in Montreal, Ontario, Canada  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
[start CWE PSA]  
  
ANN.: BODIES HAVE BEEN BRUISED!!  
  
/JR: IT AMAZES ME THAT THEY ARE STANDING AFTER THAT!!....HE DOESN'T HAVE A DAMN CLUE WHERE HE IS!!/  
  
/VENUS: I THOUGHT CASSIDY WAS KNOCKED OUT!!/  
  
/JESSIE: THEY TOLD ME, FROM MY CRACKED RIBS, I COULD BE DEAD!!/  
  
/MELISSA: I HAD MY KNEE TORN OUT OF SOCKET!!/  
  
ANN.: NECKS BROKEN!!  
  
/BUTCH: I HAD MY COLLAR BONE CRACKED TWICE IN THE SAME YEAR!!/  
  
ANN.: CAREERS ENDED IN AN INSTANT!! YES, THIS IS ENTERTAINMENT, BUT THE HAZARDS ARE REAL!!  
  
/COLE: HOW ARE THEY EVEN STILL STANDING?!/  
  
/TAZZ: SHE DOESN'T HAVE A CLUE WHERE THE HELL SHE IS AT?!!/  
  
ANN.: WHOEVER YOU ARE, WHATEVER YOU DO, -PLEASE-, -DON'T- TRY THIS AT HOME!!  
  
[end CWE PSA]  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
ATTITUDE....ENTERTAINMENT....CWE!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
[start introduction video]  
  
Shots of Jessie and Kim Possible, alternating, with determined looks in an empty ring, with alternating shots of them in more high profile situations playing along with them.  
  
JESSIE: All I wanted to be--!  
  
KP: All I asked for--!  
  
JESSIE: Was a chance to be the best!  
  
KP: Was to be accepted.  
  
JESSIE: I've heard all the doubters say, that I couldn't do it.  
  
KP: That I would never be accepted.  
  
JESSIE: But I proved them wrong, time and time again.  
  
KP: I would not be defeated by my fear of them.  
  
JESSIE: So I continued to work hard, to get to where I am today.  
  
KP: I stared my fear in the face, and told it to bring it on.  
  
JESSIE: And tonight, you are going to see something, unlike anything you have ever seen.  
  
KP: I haven't even BEGUN to give it all, that I have.  
  
JESSIE: TONIGHT!! KP: TONIGHT!!  
  
JESSIE: That dreams--!  
  
KP: That CAREERS--!!  
  
JESSIE: --and made of!  
  
KP:--ARE BORN FROM!!  
  
JESSIE: A NIGHT---TO REMEMBER!!  
  
KP: --OF TRUE--CHAMPIONS!!  
  
The video then goes black, then more high-dramatic music starts playing, and now scenes of Naraku's actions during the past four weeks begin to play out.  
  
NARAKU: YOU THINK YOU GOT ALL THE ANSWERS?! TONIGHT, YOU WILL SEE WHY I AM THE BEST, THERE WILL EVER BE, IN THE CWE!! AFTER TONIGHT, MY NAME WILL BE REMEMBERED, BY ALL WHO DARE TO CROSS THE PATH, OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL, NARAKU!! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED, BY A LOSER WOMAN, WHO SHOULD'VE NEVER BECAME, A CHAMPION!! I WILL NOT BE BEATEN, BY A NO GOOD DISNEY FREAK, TRYING TO GET SOMETHING, THAT SHE WILL NEVER, -EVER-, DESERVE!! TONIGHT, YOU -ARE- GOING TO SEE, THE TRUE CHAMPION, BE CROWNED!! TONIGHT, MR. MCMAHON, WILL HAVE A SMILE, ON HIS FACE!! ONE WAY, OR ANOTHER, I WILL BECOME VICTORIOUS!! AND NO ONE, WILL EVER FORGET, NARAKU!! AND IF I DON'T TONIGHT, THEN ALL HELL, WILL BREAK LOOSE, COUTESY, OF MY WORST EVIL, THAT I COULD -EVER-, INFLICT!!  
  
[end introduction video]  
  
The Dope "Today Is The Day" theme starts up.  
  
ANN: AND NOW, THE SMACKDOWN BRAND PRESENTS, CWE NO MERCY, LIVE!!  
  
The graphic video ends and we go to the pyros at ringside, and the people cheering their loudest in the Belle Center, sold out for No Mercy, as, after ten seconds of the cheering, Michael Cole begins the commentary.  
  
COLE: WE ARE LIVE HERE IN THE BELLE CENTER IN MONTREAL, ONTARIO, CANADA, OVER THREE HUNDRED THOUSAND PEOPLE ON HAND, WE ARE SOLD OUT, FOR THE SECOND, SMACKDOWN EXCLUSIVE, PAY PER VIEW, NO MERCY, MICHAEL COLE AND TAZZ AT RINGSIDE, AND WE ARE GOING TO KICK THINGS OFF HERE TONIGHT, WITH THE SOUTH EAST ASIAN TITLE MATCH!!  
  
SEARCHING FOR: matt hardy. ENTER KEYWORD: version 1.0. GO!! CONNECTING: 10%--30%-------70%----100%  
  
BG: Oh yeah [MATT FACT: Matt thinks Saxon is a joke account]/Whoooooooo/I can slam a tornado/I can dry up a sea/yeah/When I live for the moment/There ain't no one greater than me.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS FOR THE CWE SOUTH EAST ASIAN CHAMPIONSHIP, AND IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM CAMERON, NORTH CAORLINA, WEIGHING IN AT 289 POUNDS, HE IS THE CWE SOUTH EAST ASIAN CHAMPION, MATT HARDY, VERSION, ONE!!  
  
MATT FACT: Matt can bench 100 lbs. more than Marlie.  
  
COLE: And you do not see Shannon Moore here at ringside tonight, and that is because Justin Dillihay, banned him from ringside, when he made this match, making this a true, one on one match right here tonight, and Tazz, we have seen this girl in action before, this Marlie Angel, and you have to wonder if Hardy's title reign is in any danger here tonight.  
  
TAZZ: I think that Matt Hardy will have his work cut out for him, this is not someone to take lightly, in Marlene Angel, she is a dangerous compeditor. We have seen her on a role during her first weeks here in the CWE, and I have to say that if Matt Hardy is not careful, he will be in huge trouble.  
  
COLE: But he has that championship advantage right now, he does not need to pin her or make her submit, to keep that title. All he has to do is to make sure, that he does not submit or be pinned himself to retain, but that is just what the girl, facing him, will be so good, in doing.  
  
BG: Your trying to take me/Your trying to make me/This is the only/Give me the only thing  
  
Marlene comes out to her new entrance music, Static X's "The Only"  
  
CHIMEL: AND THE CHALLENGER, FROM DALLAS, TEXAS, WEIGHING IN AT 201 POUNDS, MARLENE ANGEL!!  
  
COLE: Could this girl gain the title tonight? Malene is on a hot streak here tonight, but could she keep this going, and take, the SEA title?  
  
TAZZ: I think that she has herself a big chance here. Huge opportunity.  
  
COLE: She is in the ring, and she looks like, she is ready, for this matchup.  
  
TAZZ: Look at her eyes, Cole. She is focused, she is poised, stoked.  
  
COLE: But we know about Matt Hardy. He is the CWE South East Asian champion for a reason, and this match, could be telling for him, as well, as referee Nick Patrick, gets this matchup underway, as both compeditors, size each other up here.  
  
TAZZ: And right now, Matt Hardy knows just what he has to do in order to win this contest. Malene has already beaten the Mattitude Follower, Shannon Moore, and Hardy was scouting her well right there.  
  
COLE: And you can see that Shannon Moore is not at ringside, as these two, lock up in the center of the ring, arm bar right there by Marlene, Moore was barred from ringside by Justin Dillihay, the chairman of the board, wanting for this to be a fair fight, and that may prove to be a factor, later on in this match-up.  
  
TAZZ: Of course, we talk all the time that maybe Matt Hardy has been getting into more than what he bargained for, but that's just what Matt Hardy is known for. Taking risks. EWe know that for a fact, as Matt Hardy, very well known for those TLC matches, and he was also the WWE Cruiserweight champion earlier on this year. Don't think that Matt Hardy knows what's at stake, or think that he's not going to be ready for this thing, because you can see right now, this is the experience factor that we have been talking about, right here, reversing that arm bar, sending Marlene down on one knee here.  
  
COLE: Marlene, quickly, though, rolls out of the arm bar--WOW!! What a clothesline by Matt Hardy. Cover, first one of the -MATCH-, but Marlene, not going to be able to be put away that easily, gets out of that in a hurry.  
  
TAZZ: And I think that Hardy knows that it's going to take more than that to down Marlene. What he is doing right now is toying with her. Making her excert energy right here by making her kick out.  
  
COLE: And back to this stalemate, again, Marlene, wants to beat Matt Hardy, and what a chance Marlene has to get a title this early, into her career here, in the CWE.  
  
TAZZ: We've seen alot of young superstars, get the chance early on and capalizing on it. We saw that from Misty when she first came in here. We saw Team Rocket get their chances when they first entered. We've also seen many of the RAW stars, get their shots, early in their CWE careers. And Marlene, knows this, and she wants to be the next superstar here on SmackDown, to get a title early on.  
  
COLE: Another tie-up, center of the ring, and now backed into that corner, goes Matt Hardy, will get--no, shots to the midsection goes Marlene to Hardy, irish whip, no, Hardy stops that from happening, ducks underneath the clothesline, Marlene goes, and look at that, Marlene, sends Hardy down to the mat into that arm bar, and now right to that arm there.  
  
TAZZ: To the half nelson right there, this is why I like this woman right here in this matchup, when it comes to the in ring ability between the two. Hardy is more of an impact fighter, but Marlene, having the right idea hright here, to wear down this certain body part, early on in the match, in order to take away the ability, for Matt Hardy, to get to use those manuvers.  
  
COLE: Marlene, getting back up here, and now back to their feet here, to the near side goes Marlene, and Hardy--AND HARDY, REVERSES THAT BULLDOG, INTO A SAMOAN DROP, AND THERE IS THE IMPACT GAME OF MATT HARDY, COVER, COULD HAVE HER, NO, AGAIN, Marlene, gets that shoulder up.  
  
TAZZ: That is EXACTLY what I was speaking of. That is what Matt Hardy is going to have to do in this matchup. To use that power and size to his advantage like he did right there.  
  
COLE: Hardy, again, whips Marlene to the far side, tried to go for a powerslam, but Marlene, reverses, to the ropes now goes Hardy.  
  
TAZZ: Watch out here!  
  
COLE: And what a arm drag, and now back to that shoulder, goes Marlene.  
  
TAZZ: And this is what Marlene's going to be doing, this entire matchup. It looks like, right now, Marlene is trying to wear down that arm of Matt Hardy, and like I said before, she is going to have to take away that power game of the Sensei of Mattitude here, if she is willing to win the SEA Title here.  
  
COLE: Hardy, trying to battle out of this predicament, and does so, shots to the face of Marlene, and remember, hardy has that championship advantage, and Nick Partrick, ordering Hardy to open the fists. Once again to the ropes, near side, ducks underneath a clothesline, MARLENE, TO THE AIR WITH A FLYING FOREARM, SHADES OF JESSIE THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: MY GOD, WHAT HEIGHT SHE GOT FROM THAT!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW MARLENE, QUICK TO GET HARDY TO HIS FEET, TO the corner, AND WHAT A STINGING CHOP, TO THE DELTOID OF HARDY!!  
  
TAZZ: [chuckling] What a CHOP! Geeze!  
  
COLE: And now Marlene, setting Hardy up on the top rope, maybe going for a superplex here.  
  
TAZZ: She is someone who could use the ropes to her advantage here.  
  
COLE: Marlene, setting up Hardy, and trying for a superplex, but Hardy, blocking it, and now pushed off of the turnbuckle goes Marlene, and now Hardy, with some high flying background of his own, feeling it, right now.  
  
TAZZ: He's going to fly, here HE COMES!!  
  
COLE: BUT MARLENE CATCHES HIM, AND--UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: HERE SHE GOES!! THIS COULD BE IT, SIT-OUT TOMBSTONE--NO!!  
  
COLE: BUT HARDY GETS OUT OF IT---FALCON ARROW!! COVER, HARDY COULD DO IT, NO, MARLENE GETS THE SHOULDER UP!!  
  
TAZZ: What a counter, though, by matt Hardy. What strength to get out of that move. marlene was setting up for that finishing manuver of her's, that would've been all, but Hardy countered into that superb Falcon Arrow there. Very impressed by what Matt Hardy is showing here tonight, in this match-up  
  
COLE: I'm surprised that Matt Hardy had her scouted so well, as Matt Hardy, to the ropes, and a legdrop there, and now another one, quick to drop it, and now the side headlock applied on Marlene.  
  
TAZZ: Looks like a rear naked choke, working on that neck right there, but you can see, Marlene's work on that arm of Hardy, paying her back, because he cannot work that neck all the way as much as he would like to.  
  
COLE: Marlene, fighting back, and now to her feet, and what a night this is going to be here tonight at No Mercy, we are live in over sixty countries, watching us live as much as you are right now, as Marlene, right now, elbows to the sterum of Hardy, and now shots to the face, turnabouts fair play here, and now Hardy, again, backed into that corner.  
  
TAZZ: So far, this match has been topsy turvey, both compeditors, fighting for control. This is what I thought this match was going to be. A display of power versus a display of mat sense.  
  
COLE: Marlene, shots to the midsection of Matt Hardy, and WOW!! WHAT AN UPPERCUT, DID YOU HEAR THAT?!  
  
TAZZ: HOW COULD YOU -NOT- HEAR THAT ONE, COLE!! WOW!!  
  
COLE: And now Marlene, whips Hardy into the corner, AND WHAT AN IMPACT FROM HARDY, AND UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: GOING FOR THE GERMAN!!  
  
COLE: RELEASE GERMAN SUPLEX, WHAT ELEVATION MARLENE HAD HARDY AT WITH THAT GERMAN!!  
  
TAZZ: DAMN, COLE!! MARLENE REALLY MADE MATT HARDY FEEL IT, COVER!!  
  
COLE: WE COULD HAVE A NEW -CHAMPION-, AND MATT HARDY, JUST GOT THE SHOULDER UP!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT was VERY close.  
  
COLE: Still to come, the Tag Team Titles, on the line, and we understand that not only are the Champions and the number one contenders are here, but Queen Serenity is here tonight, as well, which means this could be an explosive situation, knowing what has taken place during the last few weeks on SmackDown, as now Marlene, working on the back area of Matt Hardy with that surfboard manuver here.  
  
TAZZ: And this is another area where Marlene can work on Matt Hardy, that left foot, right on the neck of Hardy, we saw Naraku do this to Kim Possible three days ago on SmackDown, and it was really efeective, and now, it seems like Marlene saw that match, and using that move, in her OWN set here.  
  
COLE: And speaking of KP and Naraku, the Triple Threat Match for the CWE Championship, Jessie Malor must defend her title against both KP and Naraku, how vurniable is Jessie going to be, and how much of the fustration factor from Naraku, will we see here tonight?  
  
TAZZ: That is a good question, and one in which I don't know if I want that to be answered. All I know is that that match is going to be off the hook, and I'm feeling, that when this night is over, we will have, a new CWE Champion, but I could be wrong.  
  
COLE: Marlene, working more on Matt Hardy--WAIT A MINUTE, OUT OF NOWHHERE, THE ROLL UP, AND ALMOST, -ALMOST-, A COUNT OF THREE!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD, Cole, that just shows you that you cannot stop paying attention for a SECOND on a SmackDown show, You will miss things like that, and you cannot blink when with the Sensei of Mattitude, because that is what he will do---OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: BELLY TO BELLY BY MARLENE, ALMOST TURNING MATT HARDY INSIDE OUT, AND NOW A QUICK HIP TOSS, AND ANOTHER ONE!! MARLENE, SUDDENLY WORKING ON ALL CYLINDERS HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: AND SLOWLY BUT SURELY, MATT HARDY'S GAME IS BEING TAKEN APART HERE!!  
  
COLE: AND A COVER, HOOK OF THE OUTSIDE -LEG-, BUT MATT HARDY GOT THE SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE!! A series of near falls here, but who is going to be the one who does the one move that puts the other away?  
  
TAZZ: That's a good point to nail home, Cole. This is such a back and forth contest right now between this man and this hot woman, who can also kick your ass at any given time. I've always wanted a woman like that, Cole.  
  
COLE: Definitly, Marlene could turn some heads by her looks alone, but it doesn't look like, right now, that she is in any mood to be pretty with this onslaught here, as she continues--snap suplex there, and now an elbow drop to the sternum, right into the -COVER-, but Hardy manages to stay alive here, not being able to hook the leg may have been a factor there.  
  
TAZZ: But you saw, Matt Hardy, not fairing too well right now. It may be only a matter of time before Marlene puts Matt away.  
  
COLE: Remember, Shannon Moore was barred from ringside for this match by the Chairman of the Board, and right now, matt hardy, may be wishing that Moore was here, because he could really use him right here. Marlene, sizing Hardy up, maybe getting ready to put this match away  
  
TAZZ: SHE'S SETTING HIM UP FOR IT!! THIS SIT-OUT TOMBSTONE!! SHE TRIED IT ONCE, AND THAT DIDN'T WORK, BUT NOW SHE HAS MATT WHERE SHE WANTS HIM!! LOOK OUT!!  
  
COLE: SHE'S TRIED, THOUGH, BUT HARDY IS COUNTERING, BEHIND HER!!  
  
TAZZ: SWITCH, INTO THE ROPES!!  
  
COLE:---SIDE EFFECT, AND AGAIN, THE CONTROL SHIFTS, COULD BE -OVER---NO!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT A MATCH THIS IS RIGHT NOW!! BOTH INDIVIDUALS WORKING THEIR ASS OFF, THE WAY IT -SHOULD- BE!!  
  
COLE; AND YOU WILL ONLY BE ABLE TO FIND THIS KIND OF ACTION ON SMACKDOWN, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!  
  
TAZZ: OH, NO DOUBT, SMACKDOWN IS WHERE IT'S AT!! WE DON'T DISCRIMINATE ON GENDER, AND WE SURE AS HELL DON'T DISCRIMINATE, FROM WHAT PROGRAM, YOU ARE ON!! IT'S ALL ABOUT SKILL, DETERMINATION, HEART, NOT WHERE YOU ARE COMING FROM WHEN YOU GET HERE!! AND RIGHT NOW, THIS MATCH IS A FINE EXAMPLE OF THAT!!  
  
COLE: But right now, Matt Hardy, now, feeling that the end is near, is going to go for the twist of fate, now -HE'S- GOING TO TRY TO END THIS HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT A MATCHUP THIS IS, BUT IT COULD END WITH HARDY SURVIVING THIS NIGHT WITH THE TITLE INTACT!!  
  
COLE: HARDY, WITH MARLENE, BUT MARLENE, REVERSES, TO THE ROPES GOES HARDY---SIDE FISHERMAN'S SUPLEX, BUT MARLENE, ISN'T DONE, GETTING HARDY BACK UP, AND---MARLENE, GOING TO GO FOR IT!!  
  
TAZZ: THE SIT-OUT TOMBSTONE!!  
  
COLE:----AND IT CONNECTS!! MATT HARDY, COULD BE SECONDS AWAY, FROM LOSING HIS SEA TITLE, AND MARLENE, GOES FOR THE COVER, LEG IS HOOKED, TWO--BUT HARDY, GOT HIS FOOT ON THE BOTTOM ROPE, GREAT PRESENCE OF MIND OF WHERE HE IS IN THAT RING, AND I HAD THOUGHT, THAT SHE WAS GOING TO WIN THE TITLE THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: AND THAT IS WHY HARDY IS A VETERAN IN THIS RING!! GREAT SHOWING OF HIM KNOWING WHERE HE WAS IN THAT RING, GETTING HIS FOOT ON THE ROPES, THE ONLY WAY, I THINK, THAT HE WAS GOING TO GET THAT TITLE STILL, IN HIS HANDS!!  
  
COLE: But the damage could be done, as Hardy, struggling to get back to his feet, and now Marlene, going to try again, but Hardy, trying to get to the ropes, on the near side, does SO--BUT MARLENE, DUMPS HIM OUT TO THE OUTSIDE, MAKING SOMETHING OUT OF NOTHING!!  
  
TAZZ: AND MARLENE HAS GOT TO GET HIM BACK INTO THIS RING, AS NICK PATICK IS STARTING THIS TEN COUNT HERE!! HARDY COULD JUST STAY THERE AND KEEP THE TITLE!!  
  
COLE: This match, starting to take a toll on both Hardy and Angel here, as Marlene, goes to the outside here, and now, getting Hardy, back into the ring.  
  
TAZZ: Smart there. Don't waste any time on the outside, don't let your opponent, use that ring, as a weapon out there, and you can only win the title in the ring, you can't win it out there.  
  
COLE: Marlene, now, back to work on Hardy, to the turnbuckle AGAIN, BUT THIS TIME, WHEN HARDY SAW MARLENE COMING , HE GOT OUT OF THE WAY, AND MARLENE GOT THE TURNBUCKLE IN THE CHEST INSTEAD, AND A ROLL UP, TWO, AND NO, MARLENE JUST GOT THE SHOULDER UP----ANOTHER SIDE EFFECT, THIS TIME MARLENE TOOK IT ON THE CHEST AREA, COVER, SHOULDERS ARE -DOWN-, AND MARLENE, GOT THE SHOULDER UP AGAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: SUDDENLY, HARDY HAS THE UPPPER HAND ONCE AGAIN!!  
  
COLE: THIS HAS BEEN THE STORY THROUGHOUT THE MATCH RIGHT HERE, AND MARLENE, GETTING BACK UP, AND NOW HARDY, GOING---THIS TIME, TWIST OF FATE CONNECTS!!  
  
TAZZ: BUT HARDY CAME DOWN WITH THAT, AND IS NECK TOOK THAT IMPACT, AS WELL, REMEMBER THAT SIT-OUT TOMBSTONE, COLE!! THAT GOES RIGHT INTO THAT NECK, AND THAT MAY BE WHAT HARDY'S FEELING, HE CANNOT MAKE THE COVER RIGHT AWAY!!  
  
COLE: Also remember, Tazz, those moves directed at the back area earlier on by Marlene, including that huge release german earlier on, and right now, it could hurt Hardy here, as he is trying to make it to Marlene's carcass, but she isn't moving either. Nick Patrick is now to six. Remember, if he gets to ten, we have a double countout, and Matt keeps the title.  
  
TAZZ: Good point right there, Cole. VERY good point, and I think that is---WOAH MAN!!  
  
COLE: BUT HE IS TAKING TOO MUCH TIME, AND MARLENE, GOT UP BEFORE THE COUNT OF TEN!!  
  
TAZZ: BUT NOW SHE'S BATTLING THAT CHEST AREA THAT HARDY SUDDENLY FOCUSED ON!!  
  
COLE: MARLENE, GETTING HARDY BACK UP, AND NOW SHE IS GOING TO TRY AGAIN FOR THE SIT-OUT TOMBSTONE---CONNECTS!!  
  
TAZZ: AND NOW HE'S IN THE CENTER OF THE RING!!  
  
COLE: MARLENE, WITH THE COVER, TWO---MARLENE'S DONE IT!! SHE'S THE NEW CWE SOUTH EAST ASIAN CHAMPION!!  
  
CHIMEL: THE WINNER OF THE MATCH, AND NEW, CWE SOUTH EAST ASIAN CHAMPION, MARLENE, ANGEL!!  
  
COLE: WHAT A MATCH, AND WHAT A VICTORY, FOR THIS YOUNG SUPERSTAR!!  
  
TAZZ: HARDY, NO SHAME IN LOSING, HE PUT ON A -VERY- GOOD FIGHT, JUST WASN'T HIS NIGHT TONIGHT, COLE!!  
  
COLE: AND MARLENE ANGEL, IS NOW THE FIFTH INDIVIDUAL, TO HOLD THE SOUTH EAST ASIAN TITLE, SINCE IT'S RESURRECTION BACK AT VENGEANCE!!   
  
TAZZ: EVERYONE WANTS TO BE THE ONE THAT GETS CONSIDERED FOR THE FUTURE HEADLINER, AND THAT IS WHAT HOLDING THAT TITLE MEANS TO EVERYONE ON SMACKDOWN, AND WHEN YOU HOLD A TITLE, THAT IS SAYING SOMETHING!! HAVING A TITLE IS VERY IMPORTANT, THAT SAYS THAT YOU MEAN SOMETHING, AND MARLENE, NOW, IS NOW ONE STEP HIGHER ON THE PERVERBIAL LADDER!!  
  
Switch to the back, where Jessie Malor is now entering the backstage area from outside. The crowd cheers as she walks towards her locker room, with her bag on her shoulders, when Josh Matthews comes over to do an interview.  
  
JOSH: JESSIE, JESSIE!! I need to ask you a couple of questions. First, last Thursday on SmackDown, you were in a six man tag with Kim Possible and the Undertaker. After the match, though, KP sideswipped you, and then, you tried the Shining Flip on her, but she landed on her feet. Now many believe that that may be a telling tale, of what could happen tonight. You're thoughts, on what took place, last Thursday night.  
  
JESSIE: You know, Josh, last Thursday, was just telling me, of just how important, this title is. No matter what kind of firendships one may have with another, no matter what happenes, when a match happens, for what -I- own, the CWE Title, and friendships, are pushed, off to the side. Now, I know me and KP haven't been able to put our differences to rest, but she knows, and I know, that this match, is going to be one of the most important ones of our careers. I'm going to expect her, to be at her best tonight, and I'm going to bring it as well.  
  
JOSH: Another question, if I may, Jess. What do you make of what Naraku said last Thursday, saying that if he doesn't win that title tonight, all hell is going to break loose, and do you agree, that you're at a very vurniable position tonight, because of the hatred, that KP and Naraku, will have towards each other, in that match tonight?  
  
JESSIE: You certainly know how to pick them, do you, Josh? But I will tell you this. That threat, about him breaking all hell loose if he doesn't win. He says he's humilated now, wait until later tonight. I am going to make sure, he is totally out of his game. I don't care HOW much of a monster, he thinks he should be. Bottom line is that me, and Kim, have beating him left and right, and he cannot handle that. I don't know why, but he can't. We work our ASSES off, day in and day out. We don't work any less that he does in this company. The only difference, between me and him, is that I got something to show for it, and that he always seem to be, on the wrong end of the stick. Now, as far as my vurniability is concerned? I've been in this position before. I know what it's like, to be this way. And I know, how to get myself out of it. I've done it before, I'll do it again. You watch, Josh. I didn't get the name 'Shining Light' for nothing. [she walks off]  
  
Switch back to Cole and Tazz at ringside.  
  
COLE: I guess it seems that Jessie, is ready for the match later on tonight.  
  
TAZZ: Well, I agree with her that they DO give their all each and every time they are in a CWE arena. But it doesn't take away that threat that Naraku made last Thursday. Something is going to happen, Cole. I can feel it in the air tonight.  
  
COLE: And speaking of in the air, voices are in the air, 45,000 of them, as we are packed in the Belle Center in Montreal, and take a listen to Dope's "Today is the Day" off the album, Group Therapy, the official No Mercy theme song, thumbs up to them, what an album, and we thank them for lending us a hand, with the theme song, to No Mercy.  
  
TAZZ: No doubt, Dope, one of my favorite bands, Dope is off the hook, and a big shout out to them for this song, this song kicks major ass, no, the ENTIRE CD kicks ass, what a track, too. Today Is The Day, by Dope.  
  
COLE: And could this be the day [match graphics for the next match and avitars appear, animated as usual] for TCD, as he will go one on one, against Alan, and this match, is a match to make sure that Giovanni's match against Mike Hall later tonight, is fair.  
  
TAZZ: And we haven't seen the CEO wrestle yet. This is going to be an interesting match to see.  
  
They return to live action, where Alan's entrance theme plays as Alan comes out.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDULED FOR ONE FALL! APPROACHING THE RING WEIGHING IN AT 231 POUNDS, ALAN!  
  
COLE: This match was signed by our CEO, Thomas Carl Davies, to ensure that Giovanni faces Mike "Drep" Hall without any outside interference, but you gotta wonder is T.C.D. still ok after what happend to him last week on SmackDown.  
  
Shows replay of what happend last week on SmackDown.  
  
TAZZ: That's right, Cole. T.C.D. had given the identity of Ash's true father to another person, but got attacked by Big Show, on orders by Mr. McMahon, to make sure that the truth never gets reveled, after that Vince was irate after finding out that Big Show giving him a phony copy of the report. But now T.C.D. has to focus on Alan, and not on Big Show, Vince, or any of his cronies.  
  
Return to live-action, as the lights go out. The pyro goes off as "Ahead of the Game" plays as T.C.D. comes out, wearing his new attire, which resembles Agent Smith's outfit from The Matrix Trilogy.  
  
BG: NOT SO FAST THINK YOU'VE WON/I'M HERE TO SAY WE'RE FAR FROM DONE/JUST YOU WAIT THEN YOU'LL SEE/THE GAME'S NOT OVER IT'S UP TO ME/CAUSE I AM AHEAD OF THE GAME/AND NOTHING WILL BE THE SAME  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, FROM RADCLIFF, KENTUCKY. WEIGHING IN AT 160 POUNDS, THE CEO OF CARTOON WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT, THOMAS CARL DAVIES, T.C.D.  
  
COLE: And there he is, you gotta wonder, Tazz. How can anyone handle defeating a man who has been unstoppable as of late?  
  
TAZZ: That's right, Cole. This is our CEO's first match and you gotta wonder how much of an effect did the Big Show's attack have on him. Wait a minute, T.C.D.'s got the mic?  
  
T.C.D.: You think that I'm gonna be fighting Alan, in this outfit that resembles Agent Smith's attire in The Matrix Trilogy?  
  
Crowd saying yes.  
  
T.C.D.: Well, this is my entrance attire, this...  
  
Starts taking off the vest, tie, shirt, and pants to reveal a pair of blue jeans, and a shirt with the words "Get Ready For A 3 Minute Warning" on the back.  
  
T.C.D.: ...Is my TRUE attire!!  
  
TAZZ: What the hell?  
  
COLE: That looks a little familiar, does it, Tazz?  
  
TAZZ: Would if you ever seen RAW.  
  
Bell rings.  
  
COLE: Regardless of that revealing moment, T.C.D. and Alan get it on. Still to come, Giovanni, Mike Drep Hall, one-on-one, Ash Ketchum is the Special Guest Referee. I gotta believe that the truth will be revealed and the identity of Ash's father revealed, but you gotta wonder, Tazz, can T.C.D. do what no one thought was possible, that is to defeat Alan.  
  
TAZZ: I gotta say, T.C.D. has never been in the ring in a long time, Alan has been on a role with the guidence of Mike Drep Hall, this should be interesting.  
  
COLE: And T.C.D. has been in the ring before, but not in a CWE ring. T.C.D., before he became the CWE's CEO, fought in the Underground Fight Circuit in New York. So he has some experience in fighting for his life. As he is showing right here, by giving Alan a triple clothesline he dubbed "The Third Rail." COVER, TWO, AND A KICKOUT BY ALAN!  
  
TAZZ: You gotta believe that Alan has never been put into a match with someone in a powerful position such as T.C.D., our CEO.  
  
COLE: That's right, Tazz. Still to come, Giovanni Vs. Mike Drep Hall: Ash Ketchum being the Special Guest Referee, Melissa Beryl Vs. A-Train, and our main event.  
  
TAZZ: That's right, Cole. A Triple Threat No DQ match for the CWE Championship between KP, Jessie Malor, and Naraku. And you gotta wonder, if what just happen in a few weeks between those three, this match is gonna be of the hook and T.C.D. has just found his momentum.  
  
COLE: That's right, Cole. T.C.D. has just set up Alan for a powerbomb, and it connects but T.C.D. has lifted him up? What is he doing, Tazz?  
  
TAZZ: He's now doing the same powerbomb in the opposite direction, lifts him up and drops him again to the left side, picks him up AND DROPS HIM ONE MORE TIME, IN A POWERBOMB FINISHER, MUST BE SOMETHING HE LEARNED IN THE UNDERGROUND.  
  
COLE: Now T.C.D. goes for the cover, and WAIT A MINUTE, THAT'S THE BIG SHOW!?!!  
  
TAZZ: AS IF LAST WEEK WAS HARD ENOUGH NOW HE COMES IN DURING THE MATCH, AND IT LOOKS LIKE T.C.D. NOTICES AND IS GIVING THE BIG SHOW SOME MOVES OF HIS OWN!  
  
COLE: I guess he still holds a grudge with the Big Show, but he should still be focused on Alan, and... OH MY GOD, WHAT IS T.C.D. DOING NOW?  
  
TAZZ: HE'S LIFTING HIM UP FOR A TORTUE RACK MOVE, SHAKING HIM UP FIVE TIMES, BUT NOW HE STOPPED, WHY DID HE STOP???? HOLY (BLEEP), HE JUST DROPPED THE BIG SHOW ON HIS HEAD IN A SPINNING VARIATION OF THE DEATH VALLEY DRIVER!  
  
COLE: But he has to return to the ring and finish Alan off, and T.C.D. knowing this is getting back into the ring, but Alan has just grabbed his neck and is setting him up for The EndGame, up to the top turnbuckle and THE ENDGAME CONNECTS HOOK OF THE LEG, TWO, AND ALAN STEALS THIS VICTORY, THANKS IN PART TO THE BIG SHOW!  
  
Crowd boos at the outcome.  
  
CHIMEL: HERE IS YOUR WINNER, ALAN!  
  
TAZZ: COLE, I KNOW THIS GAME HAD SO MANY SURPRISES, BUT THAT MATCH ENDED WITH ALAN PICKING UP THE VICTORY THANKS TO THE HELP OF SOMEONE ELSE IN THIS CASE, THAT PERSON BEING THE BIG SHOW!  
  
Shows replay of Big Show's interferrence.  
  
COLE: AND YOU GOTTA GIVE OUR CEO CREDIT FOR HANGING IN THERE AS LONG AS HE CAN, EVEN GIVING THE BIG SHOW A RUN FOR HIS MONEY, BUT IN THE END HE WALKED INTO ALAN'S ENDGAME AND STEALS VICTORY FROM OUR CEO AND TAZZ, YOU SAID IT BEST FOR WHAT T.C.D. DID WHEN HE LIFTED THE BIG SHOW AND GAVE HIM WHAT HE DUBBED "METHALIZE."  
  
Now shows T.C.D.'s "Methalize" on the Big Show.  
  
TAZZ: IF THERE WAS THREE PEOPLE WHO WERE ABLE TO LIFT THE BIG SHOW, T.C.D. WOULD HAVE TO BE UP THERE WITH TALPA AND BROCK LESNAR. AND AS I SAID THERE WAS ONE WORD TO DESCRIBE WHAT OUR CEO DID, AND THAT'S HOLY CRAP!!  
  
Returns to live action, at T.C.D.'s office. As T.C.D. is trying to ice his sore body.  
  
VOICE: Your guest has arrived Mr. Davies.  
  
T.C.D.: Good, send 'em in.  
  
Sound of the door opens, but they remain focused on T.C.D.  
  
T.C.D.: You know what to do?  
  
VOICE: Yes.  
  
T.C.D.: Don't blow this opportunity that I've just given you  
  
VOICE: I won't  
  
T.C.D.: Now go out there and make sure that Ash knows the truth once and for all.  
  
Sounds of the door closes, as T.C.D. watches the next match with a smirk on his face.  
  
[start CWE Pay Per View promo]  
  
Shots of various recent CWE scenes from both RAW and SmackDown as the ending to Limp Bizkit's "Build A Bridge" starts to play.  
  
LIMP BIZKIT: EVEN THOUGH IT'S GONNA CRUMBLE DOWN/(GONNA CRUMBLE DOWN)/I'LL KEEP BUILDING 'TIL YOU COME AROUND/('TIL YOU COME AROUND)/EVEN THOUGH IT'S GONNA FALL APART/BREAK MY HEART/I'LL KEEP BUILDING 'TIL I DIE//EVEN THOUGH IT'S GONNA CRUMBLE DOWN/(GONNA CRUMBLE DOWN)/I'LL KEEP BUILDING 'TIL YOU COME AROUND/('TIL YOU COME AROUND)/EVEN THOUGH IT'S GONNA FALL APART/BREAK MY HEART/I'LL KEEP BUILDING 'TIL I DIE  
  
CWE Survivor Series, November 16th, 2003.  
  
[end CWE Pay Per View promo]  
  
Return to ringside.  
  
COLE: RAW and SmackDown present the Survivor Series from Dallas Texas, what a night that is going to be, Sunday, November 16th.  
  
BG: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE/AND MAKE IT DOUBLE/I CAN TASTE YOUR INNOCENCE/YOUNG AND SWEET LIKE MOTHER MADE YOU/EVERYTHING FROZE INTO ICE/THESE MOTHERF***ERS JUST GOT WICKED  
  
Giovanni comes out to Cold's "Just Got Wicked".  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM BISMARK, NORTH DAKOTA, WEIGHING IN AT 284 POUNDS, GIOVANNI!!  
  
COLE: Who was T.C.D. talking to? What did he mean by not blowing this opportunity? And does this have any connection with the outcome of this match?  
  
TAZZ: I don't no about you, Cole. But I believe our CEO has got an ace in his hole, and I think this was the person that he trusted with the identity of Ash's father, which could be anyone, maybe Giovanni truly is Ash's father!  
  
BG: 7L HOLDING IT DOWN/YO/7L HOLDING IT DOWN//YO, HERE'S A RHYME FOR THE NEW MILLENNIUM/AND MC'S BE WHAT IT'S FOUND WHEN IT'S BELOW THE PERINEUM/ASSHOLES/I BLAST SOULS THROUGH THE SPEAKERS  
  
Mike Hall comes out to his new music, "State Of The Art" by 7L and Esoteric.   
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, FROM BOISE IDAHO, WEIGHING IN AT 224 POUNDS, MIKE DREP HALL!!  
  
COLE: And here he comes, the man that has threatened Giovanni to no end, claiming that he's Ash's father, and you gotta wonder is he telling the truth or is he being a liar.  
  
TAZZ: That's right, Cole. This match was signed by T.C.D., with one more person involved, and that third person is just about to come out now!  
  
CHIMEL: AND NOW, INTRODUCING THE SPECIAL GUEST REFEREE!  
  
Starts showing a montage of things going on in Ash's past as a song is playing in the background.  
  
BG: HARD DAYS MADE ME, HARD NIGHTS SHAPED ME/I DON'T KNOW THEY SOMEHOW SAVED ME/AND I KNOW I'M MAKING SOMETHING OUT OF THIS LIFE THEY CALLED NOTHING/I TAKE WHAT I WANT/TAKE WHAT I NEED/THEY SAY IT'S WRONG BUT IT'S RIGHT FOR ME/I WON'T LOOK DOWN WON'T SAY I'M SORRY/I KNOW THAT ONLY GOD CAN JUDGE ME  
  
Switches to rapid moments of Ash's previous matches and moments as the song continues.  
  
BG: AND IF I MAKE IT THRU TODAY WILL TOMORROW BE THE SAME/AM I JUST RUNNING IN PLACE?/IF I STUMBLE AND I FALL/SHOULD I GET UP AND CARRY ON OR WILL IT ALL JUST BE THE SAME  
  
After the montage, it switches back to the entrance way, where Ash Ketchum, dressed in Referee's shirt and blue jeans, comes out to ring with his new entrance music, "The Young and The Hopeless by Good Charlotte.  
  
BG: 'CAUSE I'M YOUNG AND HOPELESS/I'M LOST AND I KNOW THIS/I'M GOING NOWHERE FAST THAT'S WHAT THEY SAY/I'M TROUBLESOME, I'VE FALLEN/I'M ANGRY AT MY FATHER/IT'S ME AGAINST THIS WORLD AND I DON'T CARE, I DON'T CARE  
  
CHIMEL: FROM PALLET TOWN, LOUISIANA, WEIGHING IN AT 207 POUNDS, ASH KETCHUM!!  
  
COLE: There he is, the man in the middle of this situation, Ash Ketchum. Ordered by T.C.D. to be the Special Guest Referee in a match between two guys, which of these two men is his true father, even he dosen't know who it is.  
  
TAZZ: That's right, Cole. The only two who truly know who Ash's father really is are T.C.D. and the person who he just talked to a while ago. Ash is instructing the two on making this match great, and this match is underway.  
  
COLE: This match is a first for Ash, because he's never been a Special Guest Referee in his life, this marks a first in his life. Anyway, still to come, Melissa Berly Vs. A-Train, and their grudge is gonna be one hell of a Slobber Knocker, I gotta think this match could go in anyone's favor. DREP GETS THE HOOK OF THE LEG, TWO, AND GIOVANNI KICKS OUT AFTER TWO! Ash was being fair and honest, and the frustation from Drep is definitly showing.  
  
TAZZ: I gotta understand this situation, the best I can. Justin, a few weeks back before Summer Slam said that Ash's father is still alive; at Summer Slam, Vince McMahon said that Giovanni was Ash's father, Mike Drep Hall continues to believe in what Vince said, now T.C.D., our CEO, puts Drep in a match with Giovanni and places Ash Ketchum as the Special Guest Referee, to try and end this matter once and for all. I'm still stumped just thinking about it.  
  
COLE: It can stump almost anyone just even thinking about what's been going on in Ash's mind. Ash has had a run-of-luck with Gohan, being the CWE Tag Team Champions, now Ash has to understand which of these two happens to be his true father. Just by looking at Ash Ketchum now, he's never looked the same ever since this situation with his father came into affect.   
  
TAZZ: Oh, great. Drep just pushed Ash out of the ring, and...WAIT A MINUTE!!!!  
  
COLE: IT'S ALAN, CASSIDY, AND TWO OTHERS!!! WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE AND THOSE TWO MYSTERIOUS INDIVIDUALS HAVE STEEL CHAIRS IN THEIR HANDS!?!!  
  
TAZZ: NOW ONE OF THOSE TWO GUYS JUST HANDED DREP ONE OF THOSE STEEL CHAIRS, AND...OH NO, IS DREP THINKING WHAT I THINK HE'S THINKING?!  
  
COLE: HE IS, AND---  
  
TAZZ: -OH- MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: GIOVANNI JUST FELT THE WRATH OF THE CON-CHAIR-TO, NOW HE'S TELLING CASSIDY TO GET ASH BACK INTO THE RING! CASSIDY FOLLOWING THE ORDERS OF MIKE DREP HALL, GRABS ASH AND IS FORCING HIM TO MAKE THE THREE COUNT, DREP COVERS GIOVANNI, HOOK OF THE LEG, TWO, AND DREP STEALS THIS ONE THANKS TO HIS TEAM!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE WINNER OF THE MATCH, MIKE DREP HALL!  
  
COLE: THIS WAS A PLOT AT THE BEGINNING BY DREP, ALAN, CASSIDY, AND THOSE TWO THUGS, I KNOW WE GOTTA LOOK AT THAT SADISTIC ATTACK BY THAT TEAM!  
  
Shows replay of the attack.  
  
TAZZ: THAT'S RIGHT, COLE! THAT DEVIOUS DREP, ALAN, CASSIDY, AND THOSE TWO UNKNOWN INDIVIDUALS SET GIOVANNI UP FOR THAT CON-CHAIR-TO, THEN THE INSULT TO INJURY, FORCING ASH KETCHUM TO COUNT TO THREE, AND DREP STEALS THE VICTORY THANKS TO THE HELP OF THE DEADLY QUARTET! NOW DREP HAS THE MIC!!  
  
DREP: IT IS TIME TO UNVEIL MY VERSION OF THAT RAW FACTION, EVOLUTION! MEET MY PATNER, THE MAN THAT PROVED TO BE UNSTOPPABLE, ALAN; THE GIRL THAT WANTS TO BE PROVEN WRONG, CASSIDY STRIFE; THE RUTHLESS BUSINESSMAN, BRAD CRAWFORD; A MAN WHO WILL ROLL 'DEM BONES, DUKE DEVLIN; AND MYSELF, THE ARCHITECT OF THIS TEAM, MIKE DREP HALL! YOU CAN SAY WE ARE DANGEROUS!!! DANGEROUS BY DESIGN, THAT IS!!!!  
  
COLE: So, Hall, Strife, Alan, Crawford, and Devlin, together are becoming this deadly faction called Dangerous by Design.  
  
TAZZ: I suspect that they could make some impact in the near future, but...  
  
"Feeling This (Molly's version)" by Blink 182 plays.  
  
COLE: NOW WHAT?!!!!  
  
BG: I GOT NO REGRET RIGHT NOW (I'M FEELING THIS)/THE AIR SO COLD AND LOW (I'M FEELING THIS)/LET ME GO IN HER MIND (I'M FEELING THIS)/I WANNA TAKE DOWN THE WALLS (I'M FEELING THIS)/SHOW ME THE WAY OF LIFE (I'M FEELING THIS)/SHOW ME THE WAY YOU MOVE (I'M FEELING THIS)/EVERYTHING'S SUCH A BLUR (I'M FEELING THIS)/I LOVE ALL THE THINGS YOU DO (I'M FEELING THIS)/FATE FELL SHORT THIS TIME/YOUR SMILE FADES IN THE SUMMER/PLACE YOUR HAND IN MINE/I'LL LEAVE WHEN I WANNA  
  
Out comes Molly Cannon, with the CWE IC Title around her waist, a mic in one hand, and the report in the other hand.  
  
COLE: IT'S OUR NEW CWE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION, IT'S MOLLY CANNON  
  
TAZZ: WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!! WE KNOW THAT SHE PROVED CASSIDY WRONG, AND STOLE HER TITLE, NOW WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?  
  
COLE: I THINK WE ARE ABOUT TO GET AN ANSWER TO THAT, BECAUSE SHE'S GOT THE MIC!  
  
MOLLY: Congratulations, Mr. Hall, on your victory, but the ride ends here. Ash, I also think you should here this too, cause I was given orders by T.C.D. to tell you who your father truly is.  
  
COLE: SO, IT WAS MOLLY CANNON WHO T.C.D. WAS TALKING TO!!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT'S RIGHT, COLE. NOW DANGEROUS BY DESIGN, GIOVANNI, AND ASH KETCHUM ARE ALL WAITING TO FIND OUT WHO REALLY IS ASH'S FATHER!!!!  
  
MOLLY: After being handed the results of the Giovanni/Ash Ketchum DNA test, the result is that their DNA strands are NOT similar or identical. In other words, Ash Ketchum, Giovanni is NOT your father.  
  
COLE: I DON'T BELIEVE IT, MIKE DREP HALL WAS LYING THE WHOLE TIME?  
  
TAZZ: I GUESS SO, BUT IF GIOVANNI IS NOT ASH'S FATHER, WHO IS?  
  
MOLLY: So, after looking at the report, which was handed to me by T.C.D., I concluded that Ash's true father is none other than...  
  
TAZZ: Who is it?  
  
MOLLY: MICHAEL DREP HALL!!!  
  
Crowd in stunned belief as Ash goes wide-eyed, Giovanni has a smirk on his face, and Hall is irrate, as Molly Cannon leaves the entranceway.  
  
?????: Well, well, well, seems like you just became a victim of your own accusation, Drep.  
  
Titantron shows T.C.D. in his office.  
  
T.C.D.: So, how does it feel to have the tables turned on you, Michael Ketchum. Now, I think you should learn to pay the piper for your evil sins.  
  
DREP: [Still irrate] How are you gonna do that, you son-of-a-BITCH!!!  
  
T.C.D.: Since you already decided to form a team on your own, Michael Ketchum. I was thinking maybe you should put that team to work...AT SURVIVOR SERIES!  
  
All seven people in the ring are shocked.  
  
T.C.D.: That's right, A Survivor Series Elimination Match, between Michael Ketchum, Alan, Cassidy Strife, Brad Crawford, and Duke Devlin: Dangerous by Design against Giovanni, Ash Ketchum, and...OOOOPS, it seems this talk has gone on long enough.  
  
TAZZ: HOW LONG?!!! IT ONLY STARTED AFTER MOLLY SAID THAT MIKE DREP HALL WAS ASH'S FATHER.  
  
T.C.D.: It's gone on about...[looks at his wristwatch]...THREE MINUTES LONG!!!  
  
COLE: Three minutes long, what is talking abou...WAIT A MINUTE!!!  
  
TAZZ: IT'S ANN, ALONG WITH TWO GUYS THAT EVEN I DON'T KNOW!?????  
  
COLE: AND THOSE THREE ALONG WITH ASH AND GIOVANNI ARE CLEANING HOUSE, ASH HAS GOT HALL, DOING THE LEAPFROG, AND THE ASHES-TO-ASHES CONNECTS ON HALL!!  
  
T.C.D.: THAT'S RIGHT, HALL!!! RUN LIKE THE COWARD YOU ARE, BUT YOU AND DANGEROUS BY DESIGN WILL FACE GIOVANNI, YOUR TRUE SON: ASH KETCHUM, THREE MINUTE WARNING: KAMUI SHIROU & SUBARU SUMERAGI, AND ANN!!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
COLE: WHAT A DEVELOPMENT FROM TCD, THE NEW THREE MINUTE WARNING!! HE'S GOT THESE TWO INTO SMACKDOWN, WHAT IS MCMAHON GOING TO THINK ABOUT THIS?!  
  
TAZZ: AND THIS IS JUST GETTING MORE CONFUSING BY THE MINUTE!! WHAT DOES THIS ALL MEAN TO SMACKDOWN, AND WHAT DOES THIS ALL MEAN TO MCMAHON AND HIS PLANS?!  
  
COLE: WELL, SOMETHING THAT IS -NOT- CONFUSING, NOT SAYING THAT WHAT WE JUST SAW WASN'T CONFUSING, BUT THIS IS GOING TO BE ONE THING, AND THAT IS A STRAIGHT-UP FIGHT, COMING UP NEXT [match graphics and avitars come up for the next match] IT IS GOING TO BE FOR A SHOT AT MOLLY'S INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE COME SURVIVOR SERIES, AND THIS MATCH IS VERY PERSONAL!! FIRST BLOOD MATCH, IT IS GOING TO BE MISTY, GOING ONE ON ONE, WITH THE VAMPIRE PRINCESS, MIYU!!  
  
TAZZ: IS THAT WHAT SHE'S CALLING HERSELF, COLE?! VAMPIRE PRINCESS?! SHE MAY HAVE TO BE A VAMPIRE TO BE ABLE TO MATCH MISTY'S RECORD IN HARDCORE MATCHES LIKE THIS!! A FIRST BLOOD MATCH, RIGHT UP MISTY'S ALLEY, AND SHE'S BEEN DOWN THIS ROAD BEFORE, COLE!!  
  
COLE: AND IF YOU REMEMBER, TAZZ, A FEW WEEKS AGO ON SMACKDOWN, THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED [showing replay of what occured about 4 weeks ago on SmackDown]!! Misty, got jumped by Miyu in the back after Miyu cost Misty a match earlier on. She bloodied up Misty, splitted her wide open, and then, look what she does to Misty. On top of her, and then, the toungue to her face, licking up thart blood, and that was the first time, I've EVER see ANYONE do something like that.  
  
TAZZ: No doubt, Miyu is a sick girl to do that, and that is what you need to be to go up against Misty, and then it was Misty, who issued a challenge to Miyu, for this fist blood stipulation, for No Mercy, and Miyu accepted it with open arms, I don't know the wisdom of that decision.  
  
Switch back to ringside.  
  
BG: No talking/When I want you to listen/No talking cuz'/It's Living torture/Living torture   
  
Miyu comes out to "Sad Exchange" by Finger Eleven, her new entrance theme.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS A FIRST BLOOD MATCH, WINNER TO BECOME THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE AT THE SURVIVOR SERIES!! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM PARTS UNKNOWN, SHE WEIGHS IN AT 176 POUNDS, MIYU!!  
  
COLE: AND THE RULES OF THIS MATCH IS SIMPLE!! THE WOMAN WHO GETS THE OTHER THE BLEED FIRST, WILL WIN THIS MATCHUP!! THERE ARE NO RULES IN THIS MATCHUP!! NO DISQUALIFICATION, NO COUNTOUT, ANYTHING GOES, AND THIS MATCH COULD END AT A MOMENTS NOTICE!!  
  
TAZZ: AND THAT MAY BENIFIT MISTY, BECAUSE SHE KNOWS ALL ABOUT HOW TO STOP FROM BLEEDING, AND KNOW WHAT SHE HAS TO DO TO GET THE OTHER ONE TO BLEED!! WE REMEMBER HER RISKING LIFE AND LIMB ON MANY OCCASIONS IN THE PAST!! I DON'T THINK THAT MIYU SHOULD TAKE THAT FOR GRANTED, THOUGH!! THIS IS GOING TO BE A GOOD ONE!! QUICKNESS AND THE WILLINGNESS TO TAKE A CHANCE IS TRUE OF BOTH MISTY AND MIYU!!  
  
BG: My hurt inside is fading/This shit's gone way too far/All this time I've been waiting/Oh I cannot greave anymore  
  
CHIMEL: AND HER OPPONENT, FROM CERULEAN CITY, MICHIGAN, SHE WEIGHS IN AT 199 POUNDS, SHE IS THE CWE SOUTH EAST ASIAN CHAMPION, MISTY!! [crowd cheers]  
  
COLE: THIS IS FOR A SHOT AT THE TITLE IN DALLAS, TEXAS!! THIS IS FOR A SHOT AT THE CWE INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE, AND MISTY, WASTING LITTLE TIME GETTING TO THE RING, AND SHE TACKLES MIYU, AND WE ARE UNDERWAY HERE AS MIKE SPARKS, ORDERS THE BELL TO BE RUNG, AND MISTY, WAILING AWAY WITH THOSE RIGHT HANDS, ON THE FACE OF MIYU, AND MIYU, WITH THE BODY SCISSORS, SWITCHING IT UP, AND NOW MISTY, COVERING UP WITH HER ARMS, A SMART MOVE THERE, AS NOW BOTH LADIES, GET BACK UP, STALEMATE HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: Smart move by Misty, going for the head early on, if there is any spot of the body that is so common in getting busted open in this sport, it's in the head. And Misty went right for that face of Miyu, but when you saw Miyu using those body scissors and returned the favor, Misty covered up. Misty made sure those blows didn't hit her face. That is why she is known as the Hardcore Princess, Cole.  
  
COLE: Miyu, going to the near side, off the middle rope, SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT, but Misty--CAUGHT HER!! FLAPJACK THERE!! Remember, you cannot win by pinfall, or submission. the only way you win this match is making the opponent bleed, and right now, Misty is going on the outside early, and getting a steel chair.  
  
TAZZ: Misty, ever so resourceful, wanting to end this early, this is for the IC Title match in Dallas, and Misty wants to get back to that dance.  
  
COLE: And remember, Misty has been there before, and she wants to get back there, as right now, Misty, measuring Miyu, this could end early, and SWINGS HARD, BUT MIYU COUNTERED---DDT ON THE CHAIR BY MIYU, AND NOW MIKE SPARKS, HAS TO CHECK, BECAUSE SHE WAS -DRILLED- HARD!!  
  
TAZZ: I don't think Misty got busted open there. I don't think she is going to be bleeding that easily. Her skin is tough. How do you think she got to become the Hardcore Princess, Cole?  
  
COLE: Misty, not bleeding, it's going to take more than that to win this one, for Miyu. Let me ask you, Tazz, what kind of stretegy do you use in this matchup? What type of strategy could these two giurls utulize to win this matchup?  
  
TAZZ: Hit the big moves early. Do not waste your time with any wrestling moves, do not do anything like that. Go right for the throat, make that opponent eat the steel from the chairs, the weapons, whatever. Use that hardcore element to your advantage. That's why I think this match favors Misty here. She is a master of this kind of element.  
  
COLE: Right now, Misty is in some trouble, as Miyu, taking that steel chair, and now SHE'S measuring Misty with that steel chair, and now Misty, ducking under it, but smart by Miyu to not allow Misty to counter, as Miyu, quickly, goes outside the ring here.  
  
TAZZ: And that's not really where you want to be IF YOU'RE MIYU IN THIS MATCH--!!  
  
COLE: MISTY, JUST FLEW OUTSIDE, CORKSCREW TO THE OUTSIDE, AND REMEMBER, THIS MATCH CAN BE WON ON THE OUTSIDE, AS WELL!!  
  
TAZZ: And Misty knows that, as well, Cole. But one thing that is going to benifit Miyu in this match is the fact that she doesn't have that footware on, That could make her actually go faster because she doesn't have that extra weight on her, and thus, the lighter you are, the faster you move. Plus, we've seen other wrestlers in the past that haven't used the footware. One of the greats didn't, which was Superfly Jimmy Snuka, and Miyu resembles that legend in size and speed.  
  
COLE: But right now, she is in some trouble, as Misty continues to ASSULT MIYU, WHAT A SHOT INTO THE STEEL BARRICADE, AND MISTY, IS IN CONTROL RIGHT NOW!!  
  
TAZZ: Misty, as I said, is in her territory right now, very focused right now, she wants that title match, and she wants to put away another person who stands in her way of doing just that.  
  
COLE: Misty, irish whip, but MIYU, REVERSES, AND MISTY, GOT SENT INTO THE STEEL STEPS!!  
  
TAZZ: NICE COUNTER THERE BY MIYU!! This is not going to be a wrestling match. Don't expect to see that in this one. This is going to be a pure fight between the two. you aren't going to see any hammerlocks or headlocks per se. You are only going to see these two pull out all the stops. They want to end this early, and get the other to bleed as soon as possible.  
  
COLE: Misty, getting back to her feet, but Miyu, certainly turned the tables there on that last exchange, as she is now continuing this assult on Misty, getting sent back into the ring now, and Miyu, is going undere the ring, let's see what she can pull out of there to---UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT SLEDGEHAMMER, AND THAT ISN'T ALL SHE HAS IN HER POSSESSION RIGHT THERE!!  
  
COLE: A GARBAGE CAN, AND THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE PRETTY TO SEE RIGHT NOW!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE IS GOIGN TO TAKE OUT THE TRASH RIGHT HERE, LOOK -OUT-!!  
  
COLE: THAT SLEDGEHAMMER, WENT INTO THE STOMACH OF MISTY, AND NOW TO THE BACK OF MISTY WENT THAT SLEDGEHAMMER!!  
  
TAZZ: NOW FOR THE TRASH CAN HERE!!  
  
COLE: AND ONCE AGAIN, MIYU, LOOKING TO END THIS RIGHT NOW, GETTING MISTY BACK UP, MISTY LOOKS LIKE HE IS OUT ON HER FEET HERE, AND MIYU, GOING TO RAM THAT INTO MISTY'S HEAD---BUT MISTY COUNTERED, THAT DROPKICK, INTO THE METAL TRASH CAN, AND THE CAN, MET MIYU'S FACE INSTEAD!!  
  
TAZZ: AND I DON'T KNOW IF THAT DID IT OR NOT!! MIKE SPARKS IS CHECKING HER OUT RIGHT NOW, AND HE'S SAYING NOT YET!!  
  
COLE: THAT COULD HAVE BEEN IT, THOUGH, IF MISTY KICKED IT A LITTLE HARDER THERE, AS NOW BOTH LADIES, STRUGGLING TO GET BACK TO THEIR FEET AFTER THOSE BIG TIME SHOTS, AND MISTY, GETS BACK TO HER FEET, AND MIYU IS BACK TO HER BFEET, BUT USING THE ROPES TO DO SO!! MIYU, SHOT TO THE FACE, AND AGAIN, ALL LEGAL IN THIS MATCH, AND TO THE TURNBUCKLE GOES MISTY, AND DROP TOE HOLD, SENDS MISTY'S FACE TO THE MIDDLE TURNBUCKLE, AND NOW MIYU, MAY BE LOOKING TO USETHAT TURNBUCKLE AS A WEPON ON IT'S OWN, WITH A HEAD OF -STEAM-, AND WHAT A RAPING OF THE HEAD INTO THAT MIDDLE TURNBUCKLE, BUT I DON'T THINK THAT WAS ENOUGH TO MAKE MISTY BLEED, AND END THE MATCHUP!!  
  
TAZZ: I think Miyu is looking to wear down Misty first, go against what kind of strategy I was thinking she should do. The more that she can wear out Misty, the more likely she can just do a series of hits to the head until she -does- bleed, without any opposition.  
  
COLE: Shots to the temple of Misty, and now a irish whip, near SIDE, and what a spinning wheel kick, right to the head, of the Hardcore Princess.  
  
TAZZ: And that may be all right there, Cole. Misty could be done. That was some shot right there.  
  
COLE: I don't know about you, Tazz, but I think Miyu is holding her own right now against Misty right here.  
  
TAZZ: And that says alot. When you, as a newcomer, can take it to an established superstar like what she is doing tonight, then that says alot about your ability to perform as more of the headliner, and right now, Miyu is really taking it to Misty right here tonight.  
  
COLE: Mike Sparks is checking, and he is saying not yet, and Miyu, right after he said that, got the steel chair from earlier in the match, and starting to measuring up Misty here.  
  
TAZZ: Oh this is bad, Cole. Miyu has already been vicious with this chair right here. If she does this again, it could spell the end for Misty.  
  
COLE: Misty, back up, oblivious to what may just happen to her, and Miyu, swings with that chair, but Misty ducked, and now Misty, GOT MIYU UP FOR WHAT COULD BE A DEVIL DROP!!  
  
TAZZ: AND I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT MIYU MAY BE MOMENTS AWAY FROM PUTTING MISTY DOWN AND OUT, BUT THIS IS WHY MISTY THE HARDCORE -PRINCESS-!!  
  
COLE: THE DEVIL DROP, ON THE STEEL CHAIR, AND MIYU'S FACE, WENT INTO THAT CHAIR FIRST, AND IT WOULD BE A COMPLETE SHOCKER, IF MIYU'S HEAD, WASN'T BUSTED OPEN, FROM THAT IMPACT!!  
  
TAZZ: MIYU REALLY FELT THAT STEEL CHAIR ON HER HEAD, I CAN ALMOST GUARANTEE THAT!! I DON'T KNOW IF IT CUT HER, THOUGH!!  
  
COLE: SPARKS IS CHECKING, AND HE IS TRYING TO GET HER OVER, AND CHECKING, BUT NO SIGN YET, FROM REFEREE MIKE SPARKS!!  
  
TAZZ; I THINK MIYU JUST BARELY DODGED THE BULLET THERE, COLE!! THIS MATCH, VERY BRUTAL RIGHT NOW, BUT THERE YOU GO!! MIKE SPARKS, SHOWING THAT INDEED, MIYU DIDN'T GET CUT---BUT MISTY IS GOING TO GO FOR IT AGAIN!! AND IT LOOKS LIKE MIYU'S HEAD MAY NOT SURVIVE ANOTHER SHOT WITHOUT BEING CUT!!  
  
COLE: THE DEVIL DROP, BUT MIYU, GETS OUT OF IT---LOOK AT THIS!! MIYU, BITING THE FOREHEAD OF MISTY!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
COLE: AND MISTY, COLLAPSES TO THE CANVAS, MIYU, CONTINUING TO BITE AT THE HEAD OF MISTY, AND THIS IS ALL LEGAL!! MISTY IS DOWN AND I WOULD SUSPECT OUT OF IT HERE, AND MIKE SPARKS, SAYING FOR HER TO GET OFF OF MISTY HERE, AND---MIYU, BIT RIGHT INTO MISTY'S HEAD, AND THE REFEREE IS CALLING FOR THE BELL?!  
  
TAZZ: WOAH MAN, COLE, LOOK AT THAT GASH THAT SHE LEFT ON MISTY'S FACE!! THAT IS REALLY COMING DOWN HER FACE RIGHT NOW!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH, THE VAMPIRE PRINCESS, MIYU!!  
  
COLE: AND WHAT AN UPSET, FROM OUT---WAIT A MINUTE, MIKE SPARKS, BEING THROWN OUT OF THE RING BY MIYU, AND NOW, GOING BACK TO THE HEAD OF MISTY GOES MIYU, WITH THE BITING OF THE HEAD OF MISTY!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE'S LOOKING LIKE SHE'S LIKING THIS---OH MY GOD, COLE, LOOK AT HER THROAT!!  
  
COLE: THE VAMPIRE PRINCESS, SHOWING WHY SHE IS CALLED THAT!! SHE'S ACTUALLY TAKING THE BLOOD FROM MISTY'S GASH INTON HER MOUTH, ALMOST DRINKING THAT BLOOD!!  
  
TAZZ: ALMOST?! SHE -IS- DRINKING THAT CRAP!! THIS IS A SICK AND WEIRD THING TO DO HERE!!  
  
COLE: SOMEONE'S GOTTA STOP THIS---WAIT A MINUTE!! MOLLY CANNON, ONCE AGAIN!! MIYU WILL BE HER OPPONENT AT SURVIVOR SERIES, AND SHE JUST GOT MIYU TO STOP THIS SICK MOMENT, FROM OCCURING, ANY MORE!!  
  
TAZZ: AND WHAT LOOK MIYU JUST GAVE MOLLY!! THIS IS GOING TO BE FOR THAT TITLE AT THE SERIES!! MISTY HAS GOT TO BE DONE, THOUGH, COLE!!   
  
COLE; MIYU IS NOT GOING TO FIGHT MOLLY HERE TONIGHT IN THE BELLE CENTER, BUT THE DAMAGE HAS BEEN DONE TO MISTY!!  
  
TAZZ: I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY DAMN LIFE, COLE!! SOMEONE ACTUALLY SUCKING THE BLOOD OUT OF ANOTHER HUMAN BEING!! I ONLY THOUGHT WE SAW THAT IN THE MOVIES, COLE!!  
  
COLE: SOME QUESTIONS HAVE TO BE ANSWERED IN REGARDS TO JUST WHAT THE HELL MIYU DOES ON HER DAYS OFF, BUT TAZZ, HOW MUCH DID SHE GET FROM THAT GASH ON MISTY, BECAUSE SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE WAS BADLY DRAINED, YOU COULD SAY, OF THAT BLOOD DURING THAT WHOLE ORDEAL!!  
  
TAZZ: WELL, THE REFEREE MIKE SPARKS IS CHECKING ON HER, AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK OF WHAT MIYU DID, BUT WHAT I DO KNOW IS THAT RIGHT NOW, THE TRAINERS, WHO I DON'T THINK HAVE SEEN THAT DONE BEFORE, EITHER, are wondering what to do right now, they HAVE to get her to the back.  
  
COLE: And the trainers are doing just that, Misty, fighting to even walk, and that is the spirit, of the Hardcore Princess, the determination, of this young girl, and what a night this has been already.  
  
TAZZ: I'm sure we will hear about this this Thursday night on SmackDown from the Skyreach Place in British Columbia. But this is going to be something to remember, Cole. I hope I NEVER have to see that EVER again.  
  
COLE: And Tazz, I know this was something that we hope we never see again, but one thing that I hope we could see again and again, is what I think is in store for Jedite here tonight, [match graphics and avitars come up for the next match] because coming up next, it is going to be the Undertaker, going one on one with Jedite, and this match, is a street fight now, and Jedite, may have stepped, into the WRONG YARD!!  
  
[start Undertaker vs. Jedite video promo]  
  
{Words on the screen read, August, 2003}  
  
TAZZ: Cassidy, able to use the--oh, wait a minute!  
  
COLE: Jedite, coming out here for some reason. We already had anything and everything happen at Vengeance, and it looks like, it will continue here tonight. Cassidy has seen Jedite, but not real sure as to why he is out here.  
  
TAZZ: And where's Casto at.  
  
COLE: It seems like Jedite is doing a solo job, whatever it may be, and now Miyu, stalking Cassidy, rake of the head, flip, and STUNNER!!  
  
TAZZ: What a move.  
  
COLE: And now we have a COVER, WE COULD HAVE AN UPSET, AND MIYU, STEALS ONE, FROM CASSIDY THANKS TO THE DISTRACTION, FROM JEDITE!!  
  
...JEDITE: Hey, CASSIDY, you're the IC champ, right? You're a WOMAN, right? What are you doing with the IC strap, a MAN'S title? [crowd boos]...You see, I'm sick and tired of it. All of these girls coming here, and thinking that they can compete with us men. This is pathetic. [he kicks Cassidy in the ribs hard, as she goes down from the pain]...Get out of my ring, WOMAN!!   
  
He proceeds to throw Cassidy out of the ring, her hitting the steel barricade on the way down. The crowd is booing relentlessly at this point.  
  
...JEDITE: We have men competing against women, women holding mens title, being world champions, and I say that it is time, for men to take back the CWE, and to tell these whores, these sluts, these bitches, that--!  
  
Suddenly, CASTO'S music comes on, and he comes out.  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
...CASTO: Hey, Jedite, what the hell are you talking about? Saying that women are holding men's titles? Last time I checked, there wasn't anything on the belts, saying 'The CWE MEN'S Championship Belt.'....Oh, and I almost forgot to mention to you, one of those women, who you are sick of here in the CWE, IS MY OWN DAMN SISTER!!  
  
...JEDITE: WAIT A SECOND, CAS!! Your sister, and I thought we went over this, is a NOBODY!!  
  
...CASTO: She's my goddamn FAMILY, JEDITE!! SHE'S THE ONLY PERSON I WOULD DIE FOR!! SHE'S THE ONLY PERSON I WOULD PROTECT WITH MY DAMN LIFE, AND IF YOU CAN'T SEE THAT, IF YOU CANNOT SEE, THAT I CARE FOR MY SISTER MORE THAN YOU COULD EVER KNOW, THEN I SUGGEST THAT YOU FIND ANOTHER TAG PARTNER, BECAUSE I GUESS WE'RE THROUGH!!  
  
...JEDITE: Well then fine, then let's have a match, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!!  
  
...COLE: Casto, staring him down, AND HERE WE GO!! CASTO AND JEDITE, GOING AT IT RIGHT HERE AND NOW!!  
  
TAZZ: IS THIS A MATCH, COLE?!  
  
...COLE: Casto, with Jedite, and Jedite, BATTLING BACK, AND UP, AND DOWN ON THAT TOP ROPE, killing any momentum that Casto had, his throat came down hard on that top rope, and now Jedite, WITH THE ROLL UP, AND WAIT A MINUTE!! HIS LEGS ARE ON THE ROPES, AND THREE!! WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
TAZZ: Jedite, getting fustrated, and got away with his feet on that bottom rope, and that wasn't all he did.  
  
COLE: He had a handful of tights there, as well, for good measure, and Casto cannot be happy at this decision tonight.  
  
{Now showing what happened between Vengeance and Summerslam in rapid succession}  
  
TAZZ: Why the hell did he do that for? He had the match won. Why is he putting his feet on the ropes, and getting those tights again?  
  
COLE: I have no idea, but it seems like Jedite is proud of what he did, Tazz.  
  
JEDITE: YOU SEE, THIS LITTLE WOMAN, IS NOTHING MORE, THAN A LOSER IN A MAN'S WORLD!!  
  
COLE: Jedite is an ass.  
  
{Switch to Summerslam 2003}  
  
COLE: RHYNO IS STALKING CASSIDY, POSSIBLY GETTING READY FOR THE GORE ON CASSIDY!!  
  
TAZZ: LOOK OUT CASSIDY--!!  
  
COLE:--BUT CASSIDY, KNEW IT, AND SHOVED JEDITE RIGHT INTO THE PATH OF THE GORE, AND NOW JEDITE, THE VICTIM OF THE GORE THAT WAS MEANT FOR CASSIDY!!  
  
TAZZ: THE PLAN BACKFIRED!! JEDITE IS DOWN AND OUT!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW CASSIDY--WHIPLASH ON RHYNO!!  
  
TAZZ: CASSIDY IS GOING TO FINISH THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!! RHYNO DRILLED JEDITE BIG TIME!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW CASSIDY, GOING UP TO THE TOP ROPE, GOING FOR THE MASSACRE!!  
  
TAZZ: AND WE HAVE BODIES LYING HERE!!  
  
COLE: CASSIDY, GOING UP--!!  
  
TAZZ: AWW MAN, THAT HEIGHT IS--AMAZING, AND SHE NAILED IT!! NOW BRIAN HEBNER HAS TO WAKE UP, AND CASSIDY IS GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT HE DOES!!  
  
COLE: CASSIDY, MAKES HEBNER COME TO, AND NOW THE COVER, LEG IS HOOKED, TWO---AND CASSIDY HAS BEATEN JEDITE AFTER A HARD FOUGHT MATCH!! SHE RETAINS HER GOLD!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, AND -STILL-, CWE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION, CASSIDY, STRIFE!!  
  
TAZZ: BOTTOM LINE IS THAT CASSIDY GOT THE WIN, BUT THE BIGGER STORY IS THIS SITUATION WITH RHYNO!!  
  
COLE: Did Rhyno get his marching orders from Jedite. Was that the plan?  
  
TAZZ: If it was, then it just backfired in their faces. Cassidy retains her gold here tonight, Cole. But all due respect to Jedite, he fought harder than I've seen in the past few weeks.  
  
COLE: Now hopefully Jedite will shut up about the women holding titles.  
  
{switch to the SmackDown after, with the music going into a creepier sounding way}  
  
JEDITE: LAST SUNDAY, AT SUMMERSLAM, I SHOWED YOU, THAT THE WOMEN ARE NOTHING HERE IN THE CWE!! YOU SAW WHAT CASSIDY DID TO ME TO KEEP HER CWE INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE LAST SUNDAY!! YOU ALL SAW IT!! SHE TRIED TO DUPE YOU ALL INTO THINKING THAT RHYNO WAS AFTER HER, WHEN REALLY, HE WAS AFTER ME!! [crowd boos in disagreement...I SHOULD BE THE CWE IC CHAMP, RIGHT NOW, AND I AM GOING TO DO A FAMILIAR THING!! I CHALLENGE ANY WOMAN, TO COME OUT HERE, AND FACE ME, BUT THIS TIME, YOU BETTER TAKE NOTE!! SINCE THE CEO OF THIS FAILING COMPANY, JUSTIN DILLIHAY, DARKPOWER, WHATEVER THE HELL HE'S CALLING HIMSELF NOW, REFUSES TO SEE THAT IT'S THE FACT THAT WOMEN COMETE WITH MEN IN HERE THAT IS CAUSING THIS COMAPNY TO GO DOWN IN FLAMES, I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE, THAT HE WILL HAVE NO -REASON-, TOHAVE THAT KIND OF THING HAPPEN!! BRING THE VICTIM OUT HERE, -NOW-!! [he drops the mic]  
  
...BG: Nail in my hand/From my creator/You gave me life/Now show me how to live  
  
REELENA comes out to Audioslave's "Show Me How To Live".  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
...REELENA: Jedite, why do you continue to degrade yourself. You come out here, every single week, running your mouth, about women this, and women that, when, really, you only want to hide the fact that you can't possibly GET a woman, to save your LIFE!! [crowd cheers]...And you are hellbent on hiding to women, that you aren't a MAN! Well, you may be a man, but you are a man---WITH A VERY VERY SMALL, PENIS!!! [crowd cheers in shock]  
  
TAZZ: [laughing hard] WOAH AOH HOA!!  
  
COLE: Reelena, giving Jedite a hell of a--AND JEDITE, WITH A CHEAP SHOT ON REELENA,   
  
...TAZZ: That intensity from Jedite that we saw at Summerslam last Sunday is continuing to show through.   
  
...COLE: Jedite, POUNDING REELENA'S HEAD INTO THE TURNBUCKLE, AND NOW--wait a minute.  
  
TAZZ: Reelena is wondering what the hell she got herself into here....He's going to get himself disqualified here.  
  
COLE: Jedite, with that---STEEL CHAIR, ONTO THE HEAD OF REELENA, REFEREE BILL HUSSEY CALLS FOR THE BELL!!  
  
TAZZ: This was like he didn't CARE about the match right now. Reelena is going to win via DQ, but Jedite isn't letting UP, OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: AGAIN WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, AND NOW JEDITE, JUST TAUNTING THE HELL OUT OF REELENA!!....JEDITE, GOING TO THE TOP ROPE HERE!! WHY THE HELL IS HE DOING THIS?! JEDITE---DOWN HARD WITH THAT BOOT, THE STEEL CHAIR SQUEEZING HARD AND FAST ONTO THAT LOWER LEG OF REELENA!!....JEDITE, POUNDING REELENA'S HEAD, REPEDIATLY, INTO THAT STEEL TURNBUCKLE THAT WAS EXPOSED!!  
  
TAZZ: FIVE, SIX, SEVEN!! OH MY GOD!! THAT WAS TEN TIMES!! REELENA HAS BEEN BUSTED WIDE OPEN!!...Under the ring, this is not good---OH MY GOD!! JEDITE NO!!  
  
COLE: THE LEAD PIPE!! FOR GOD SAKES, SOMEONE'S GOTTA STOP THIS THING!! THIS IS NOTHING MORE THAN A PREMEDITATED ASSULT ON THIS GIRL!!...JEDITE IS GOING TOO FAR, HE'S GOING TO HIT REELENA ON THE HEAD WITH THAT DAMN PIPE!! IF HE DOES THAT--?!!...JEDITE, RAISING IT UP HIGH!!!!!  
  
TAZZ: [screaming at the top of his lungs] NO JEDITE, DON'T DO IT!!!!!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!!  
  
COLE: FOR GOD SAKES, PUT IT DOWN---BUT JEDITE, DROPPED IT, DIDN'T GET IT DONE!!  
  
{The following SmackDown}  
  
...COLE: And Jedite, with that--CHESTBREAKER, AND LOOK AT THAT HEIGHT THAT HE HAD FROM THAT, CATSY IS NEARLY LIFELESS!!  
  
TAZZ: This is like last week, and Jedite, coming out--oh no!  
  
COLE: Jedite has that damn steel chair, and for what? What is this going to prove now?...OH MY GOD, THAT SHOT FROM THE STEEL CHAIR, REFEREE CALLS FOR THE BELL AGAIN, BUT JEDITE, NOT STOPPING, AGAIN WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, AND ANOTHER ONE, CATSY'S HEAD HAS BEEN SPLIT WIDE OPEN!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh my GOD, that blood is just POURING out of that wound   
  
COLE: JEDITE, POUNDING CAYTSY'S HEAD INTO THE EXPOSED TURNBUCKLE!!  
  
TAZZ: I LOST COUNT, COLE!! LOOKED LIKE TEN, OH MY GOD!! YOU THOUGHT LAST WEEK WAS OVERKILL!! BLOOD IS SPILLING FROM HER HEAD ALL OVER HER OUTFIT AND HER FACE, ONTO THE RING, JEDITE DOESN'T GIVE A CRAP!!  
  
...COLE:...JEDITE WITH THAT LEAD--PIPE, MY GOD, TO THE LEG OF CATSY, AND AGAIN, AND AGAIN!! SOMEONE'S GOTTA STOP THIS!! THIS IS NOTHING MORE THAT A VICIOUS PREMEDITATED ASSULT ON CATSY!!...THREE HUGES SHOTS FROM THAT PIPE, RIGHT TO CATSY--OH MY GOD!! HE HAS THAT DAMN THING BETWEEN THE LEGS, SOMEONE'S GOTTA STOP THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, JEDITE, DON'T DO---OHHH!!  
  
COLE: MY GOD, HE JUST TOOK THAT THINK AND WENT UP WITH IT, CATSY IS SCREAMING, RIVING, BLOODY MURDER, IN PAIN!!...Jedite viciously planned this out here, and--oh my God, don't tell me he's going to do this.  
  
TAZZ: He IS!! The lead pipe, aiming for her chest, where, umm--my God, this is not good....He WANTS to hit there, too, Cole, you can---NO, JEDITE, DON'T DO THIS!!!!!!! FOR THE LOVE---OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: AND THAT SHOT, WENT DOWN HARD, AND CATSY, IS IN TOTAL PAIN!!!  
  
TAZZ: WILL SOMEONE GET THIS GUY---OH GOD, JEDITE, DON'T DO THIS!!!  
  
COLE:....THE LEAD PIPE SHOT TO THE HEAD WAS WHAT HE WANTED TO DO, LAST WEEK, BUT HE'S DONE EVERYTHING BUT TO CATSY THIS WEEK!!  
  
TAZZ: JEDITE, PLEASE, LET THAT CONCIOUS GET INTO YOU, DON'T DO THIS!!!  
  
COLE: JEDITE, THINKING ABOUT IT, THAT PIPE, WOULD GO RIGHT INTO CATSY'S CRANIUM!! AND---JEDITE DROPS IT AGAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: He's probably trying to scare us with that.  
  
{the SmackDown two weeks later, now with VERY gloomy music}  
  
Suddenly, Sailor Moon comes into {Mr. McMahon's} office abruptly.  
  
COLE: HEY!! THAT'S MOON!! WE HAVEN'T SEEN HER SINCE VENGEANCE!!  
  
TAZZ: What a SHOCK!!  
  
MCMAHON: What the hell? Who do you think you are, coming in here uninvited--?  
  
MOON: Shut up, McMahon. I heard about you're continued attempts to get the people you dislike off of SmackDown. Do you think I would know about you trying to make Possible believe that she isn't wanted in the CWE? Do you think I wouldn't know about you trying to screw Jessie out of the CWE Championship at Summerslam, or trying to have Misty executed there? Prerhaps you think I wasn't paying attention, when you sicked Jedite on Reelena and Catsy, who, by the way, are two VERY good freinds of mine. I know, about ALL of that, and if you think, for one single solitary SECOND, that I was glad to see ANY of that, then you're sadly mistaken.  
  
MCMAHON: You know what? You're right, and out of everything else? I've kept you off of SmackDown, but not tonight. Because, you want to show me just how angry you are. Show me, tonight. In fact, show me, RIGHT NOW, because you are going to go, one on one, with--JEDITE, RIGHT NOW!!  
  
COLE: What?  
  
TAZZ: Oh my GOD, Cole,  
  
MOON: Thank you, VINCE!! I wanted to kick his wimpy ass tonight. He will finally see, how a REAL woman, can be.  
  
{Switch to Jedite's "match" with Moon}  
  
COLE: JEDITE JUST RAN HUSSEY'S BACK INTO THE STEEL RING POST, AND NOW--WHACKING HIM IN THE HEAD, A SICKEING SHOT TO THE REFEREE--BUT MOON, RECOVRING, JEDITE, WASTING TOO MUCH TIME!! MOON, SENDING JEDITE -INTO- THE STEEL STAIRS, AND NOW TAKING THAT CHAIR, THERE'S NO REFEREE!! Moon, with the CHAIR, but Jedite, kicked it right into the cranium of Moon....Tazz, Moon is busted open, and now Jedite--oh no....IN THE FOLD OF THE CHAIR, LIKE A -GUILLOTINE- WENT THE NECK OF MOON, INTO THAT CHAIR FOLD!!...And now Jedite, throwing Moon back into the ring, and now boots to the bloody head of Moon, and now that steel chair, continuing to gash the open wound of Moon here....Moon, that trooper, trying to battle back, but she is in a bad way here....DRIVING THAT HEAD RIGHT INTO THAT EXPOSED TURNBUCKLE, AND I THINK THAT HAD TO DO IT, AND NOW--OH MY GOD, SOMEONE'S GOTTA STOP THIS THING!! THIS IS THE EXACT SAME THING THAT HE DID WITH CATSY TWO WEEKS AGO!!  
  
TAZZ: Ten times into that exposed turnbuckle,  
  
...COLE: JEDITE, WITH THAT LEAD PIPE, WHY THE HELL DOES HE NEED TO DO THIS, HE'S ALREADY PROVED THE POINT THAT HE CAN BEAT DOWN ON THIS GIRL!! WHAT ELSE DOES HE WANT TO PROVE HERE?!...TO THE LEG OF MOON, AND AGAIN, AND AGAIN, REPEDIATLY!!...Oh my God. Jedite, with that lead pipe, aiming FOR THE -RIBS-, NOW, AND AGAIN!! OH MY GOD, THOSE MULTIPLE SHOTS TO THE RIBS--AND JEDITE, HIT THE VERY FRONT CHEST....--OH MY GOD, NOT THIS SCARE TACTIC AGAIN!!...OFFICIALS, SCREAMING, BEGGING, -PLEADING-, FOR HIM TO NOT DO THIS---AND ONCE AGAIN, JEDITE, STOPS SHORT!!  
  
...TAZZ: ....--oh my God. Cole, look at Jedite. I never seen him stop and look back before.  
  
COLE: You're right. He stopped mid-asile and turned--OH MY GOD, NOW WHAT?!  
  
TAZZ: Jedite's coming BACK to the ring, my God, SOMEONE STOP HIM!!  
  
COLE: JEDITE, SHOVING THAT CREW OUT OF THE WAY, AND GRABBING THAT LEAD PIPE AGAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: [screaming his loudest] JEDITE, FOR GOD SAKES, DON'T DO THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
COLE: JEDITE, GETTING MOON TO HER BACK, NO, DAMN IT, NO!! [this time, he aims high for her head---AND STRIKES DEAD CENTER, HARD, RIGHT ON HER HEAD] OH MY GOD, JEDITE, JUST HIT MOON, RIGHT ON THE HEAD, THAT SICKENING BLOW, TO THE HEAD WITH THAT LEAD PIPE, AND ANOTHER ONE!!....AND--ONE MORE, FOR GOD SAKES, SOMEONE STOP THIS THING!! JEDITE, HAS JUST DID THE UNTHINKABLE!! JEDITE IS MORE THAN A BULLY!! HE'S A SORRY EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!!   
  
TAZZ: Oh God, SOMEONE GET IN THERE AND HELP HER -NOW-!!   
  
COLE: She's going into convoulsions here. This is scary here....You can barely see her face under all that blood, thankfully the convolusions have stopped. Or maybe not.  
  
TAZZ: I don't want to think of what could possibly happen as a result....My God, I hope {the paramedics} hurry up with her--OH MY GOD, LOOK NEAR THE ENTRANCEWAY!!  
  
COLE: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: JEDITE, NO NO NO!!!!!  
  
He pushes EVERY SINGLE OFFICIAL OUT OF THE WAY, then, with all the strength in his body, TIPS OVER THE STRECHER, AND MOON FLIES ABOUT TEN FEET RIGHT OF THE ENTRANCEWAY, LANDING ON THE CONCRETE FLOOR!!  
  
COLE: OH, COME ON!!!!!!!  
  
TAZZ: GET JEDITE OUT OF HERE, -NOW-!!!!  
  
COLE: FOR WHAT?!!!   
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE beep HAS GOTTEN INTO JEDITE?!!!!  
  
COLE: AND THAT'S NOT ALL!!! JEDITE HAS THAT PIPE AGAIN!!! WHAT THE HELL ELSE CAN HE POSSIBLY DO TO THIS POOR GIRL?!!  
  
TAZZ: JEDITE, YOU'RE GONNA KILL HER WITH THIS PIPE---OH, THANK GOD!!  
  
COLE: Uniformed officals, FINALLY, get out here RIGHT away, getting him in handcuffs, getting him the hell out of here.  
  
TAZZ: Get him, lock him up, do something. This guy was going to do more, I said that he could've killed her if he did more with that thing, and with Moon nearly motionless on the concrete, I think he could have.   
  
COLE:...He is smiling, that sick human being, is LOVING this experience! I HOPE, THAT THESE POLICE OFFICIALS, LOCK HIM UP!! I HOPE, THAT HE GETS WHAT IS COMING TO HIM!!  
  
{screen goes black for a few seconds, then returns to the scenes, the SmackDown after}  
  
JEDITE: NOW, YOU MAY BE ASKING YOURSELVES, WHY?! WHY IS JEDITE, DOING THIS TO THE WOMEN?! THE ANSWER IS SIMPLE!! BECAUSE I -CAN-!! THAT'S THE -ONLY- REASON!!  
  
COLE: I don't buy THAT at ALL.  
  
TAZZ: Neither do I.  
  
JEDITE: I MEAN, YOU HAVE TO FACE THE FACTS!! WOMEN, ARE THE INFERIOR GENDER!! MEN, CAN KICK A WOMAN'S ASS, ANYDAY OF THE WEEK, AND I'M PROVING IT!! [crowd boos]  
  
TAZZ: Oh yeah, he's proving it, all right. Attacking a -defensless- woman.  
  
JEDITE: AND NOW, SINCE THERE IS NO DOUBT IN MY MIND, THAT WOMEN--!!  
  
BG: [funeral gong]   
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
BG: (DEAD MAN WALKIN')/YOU'VE DONE IT NOW/YOU'VE GONE AND MADE A BIG MISTAKE  
  
COLE: THAT'S BIG EVIL, AND OUT HE COMES!!  
  
TAZZ: SAY HELLO TO THE AMERICAN BAD ASS, JEDITE!!  
  
COLE: AND SAY HELLO TO A -REAL- MAN!!  
  
...TAKER: I've been listening in the back, and I've been watching you, week after week, AFTER WEEK, continuing to assult these girls. And I will say this, that I never thought you could stoop so low, as to be, A WOMAN BEATER!! But you did. Reelena....Next was Catsy, another, well respected girl, and a nice one, at that. You did it AGAIN. Again, I stopped myself, but if I didn't, you would've known, what it was like, to be beat down, by the pain syndicate. [crowd cheers] HOWEVER, it was last week, and I was absent last week, but I wish I wasn't. But don't you think that I DIDN'T see, what you pulled, on Sailor Moon. BECAUSE I DID!! And when you did that, Jedite, I knew of one thing. I knew, that you not only beat down, on someone who got the respect, of BIG EVIL, but you also, just tresspassed, on MY YARD!!  
  
TAZZ: WOAH OH!!  
  
TAKER: You may think that you are all BIG and BAD, because you can beat women, make them bloody, beat their heads in with lead pipes, whatever. But I've learned something. These women, that you talk about? They are the same women that have kicked your ass, week after week, before you started this tired chrigade! [crowd cheers] And Jedite, there is someone who is just pain tired of seeing all of this, above everyone else, and that person, IS BIG EVIL!!...Now, as I understand it, the next big event, is No Mercy, and I'm thinking, what better venue, for me, to kick your ass at, and teach you, SOME RESPECT!! So, I'm going to turn the tables a little. At No Mercy, I am challenging you to a match. You, VERSUS ME!! [crowd cheers wildly]  
  
...JEDITE: [after a few seconds of deep thought]---NO!!  
  
Crowd boos.  
  
...JEDITE: You see, Undertaker, I'M making the rules here. I don't give a rat's ASS, what ANYONE thinks. If those officers wouldn't have restrained me, I WOULD HAVE did Moon in. Because I HATED her.   
  
..TAKER: WELL, WHETHER OR NOT WE MAKE A MATCH, AT NO MERCY, MAKE NO MISTAKE ABOUT IT, YOU'VE GOT A DATE WITH THE DEADMAN!! [crowd cheers]   
  
JEDITE: That's just GREAT, just plain GREAT!! [with that, he KICKS UNDERTAKER IN THE GUT!!]  
  
TAZZ: OH MY!!  
  
COLE: AND JEDITE, LAYING HIS KICKS OUT ON THE UNDERTAKER, AND THE UNDERTAKER, FIGHTING BACK, WITH THOSE RIGHTS AND LEFTS!!  
  
TAZZ: THE BIG SUKEBONES OF THE DEADMAN, OH, LOOK OUT--SNAKE EYES!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW UNDERTAKER, UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: JEDITE IS GOING TO BE SENT FOR A BIG--RIDE!!  
  
COLE: THE CHOKESLAM!! THE UNDERTAKER, HAS JUST LAID OUT, THE WOMAN BEATER, JEDITE, AND HE DESERVES IT, AFTER WHAT HE HAS DONE!! THE UNDERTAKER, HAS DONE THE DAMAGE!! JEDITE, GOT WHAT HAS BEEN COMING TO HIM!!  
  
{the following SmackDown}  
  
JEDITE: DILLIHAY, WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, PUTTING ME IN A MATCH AGAINST THE UNDERTAKER, FOR NO MERCY?! WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THAT?!  
  
JUSTIN: JEDITE, SHUT IT, RIGHT NOW!! I am VERY sick and tired of you, trying to prove some point, by viciously assulting the women of the CWE, for what, I have no clue. You put Reelena into the hospital, Catsy may be gone for a long time, and let's not START with what you did to Sailor Moon two weeks ago. You think that what you did is going to tell me that you deserve ANYTHING from me, than a hefty FINE for your actions? Dude, be thankful that a match with Big Evil was the ONLY thing you got from me, because it could've been alot worse.  
  
JEDITE: LIKE WHAT, DP, huh?! Me against CASSIDY? Me against any of the Sailors? Me against a WOMAN?! HA!! It could've been ALOT worse. But I will tell you this. You better HOPE that I win that match at No Mercy, because if I do NOT, then you're ass, belongs to me. The next person, who I will beat down on, will not be a woman. IT'LL BE -YOU-!! [he walks out of the office, with Justin staring in anger at what he just said to his face].  
  
{the following SmackDown}  
  
TAZZ: Nice job by Jedite, knowing where he is, but Jessie, may have seen the calm before the storm--oh no, Cole, look what Jedite has NOW!!  
  
COLE: That steel pipe, that has been infamous for him in recent weeks, and it may happen here tonight, Jessie, going to grab Jedite--BUT GOT THE LEAD PIPE TO THE TEMPLE OF JESSIE, RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE REFEREE, AND HEBNER, RINGS THE BELL!!  
  
TAZZ: JEDITE HAS BEEN DISQUALIFIED, I DON'T THINK HE CARES ANYMORE, HE KNEW HE WAS IN SERIOUS TROUBLE, AND TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ANOTHER AREA HE KNOWS HOW TO DO, AND THAT IS TO HURT SOMEONE!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE GOT ALL OF THAT STEEL PIPE, AND SHE IS STRUGGLING TO GET BACK UP!!  
  
TAZZ: WOULDN'T -YOU- BE IF YOU GOT---OH NO, JEDITE, NO!!  
  
COLE: HE'S REMOVED THAT TURNBUCKLE PADDING, EXPOSING THE METAL HOOK!!  
  
TAZZ: DEJA VU ALL OVER AGAIN, COLE!! MOON WENT FOR THIS, CATSY GOT THIS, AND EVEN REELENA, IF YOU REMEMBER -THAT- ONE!!  
  
COLE: AND JEDITE, GOING TO GO DO THE SAME TO THE---WAIT A MINUTE!! THE UNDERTAKER, AND HE CLOBBERS JEDITE IN THE HEAD, SAVING THE SHINING LIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: BIG EVIL, REMINDING JEDITE, THAT HE IS TRESSPASSING ON HIS YARD, SOMETHING TELLS ME THAT THIS MATCH IS GOING TO BE A GOOD ONE BETWEEN THESE TWO!!  
  
COLE: AND UNDERTAKER, GOING TO SEND JEDITE FOR A BIG -RIDE- WITH THAT HUGE CHOKESLAM!!  
  
TAZZ: AND LOOK AT THIS KID, OUR CWE CHAMPION, JESSIE!!  
  
COLE: AND JESSIE, THE BRAVE GIRL THAT SHE IS, GETTING BACK UP, AND TELLING THE FANS THAT SHE STILL WANTS TO DO IT!! THE SHINING FLIP!!  
  
TAZZ: THIRD TIME IS A CHARM!! SHE TRIED THIS TWICE NOW, BUT SHE IS GOING TO TRY ONE MORE TIME TO DO THIS!!  
  
COLE: AND JEDITE IS NEAR OUT OF IT, JESSIE, SENDS JEDITE TO THE FAR SIDE, LEAP FROG---AND THIS TIME, SHE DOES IT!! THE SHINING FLIP!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MAN, COLE!! SHE'S GOT HIM WAY UP, THAT POWER IN HER LEGS, SURPIRIOR LEG STRENGTH BY THIS YOUNG GIRL, AND BACK -OVER-!!  
  
COLE: AND JEDITE, IN MY ESTIMATION, GOT WHAT HE DESERVED!! THE TITLE STAYS IN THE HANDS OF THE CHAMPION, THAT WE CAN BE -PROUD- OF!!  
  
TAZZ: NO DOUBT, THOUGH, THIS IS GOING TO ENRAGE JEDITE EVEN -MORE- NOW THAT EVER!!  
  
...TAZZ:...SOMETHING TELLS ME THAT THIS MATCH IS GOING TO BE A GOOD ONE BETWEEN THESE TWO!!...  
  
[end promo video]  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I HAVE JUST BEEN INFORMED BY MR. MCMAHON, THAT THE STREET FIGHT IMPLICATIONS FOR THIS MATCHUP, HAVE BEEN LIFTED!! THEREFORE, THIS MATCH WILL NO LONGER, BE A STREET FIGHT, BUT NOW A REGULAR MATCHUP!!  
  
TAZZ: What the hell?  
  
COLE: What does Mr. McMahon have to do with any of this.  
  
BG: I'm trapped/and we can't get along/I thought that I was strong/We are so unstable   
  
Jedite comes out to his brand new music, "Unstable" by Adema.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! MAKING HIS WAY TO THE RING, THE CHALLENGER, WEIGHING IN AT 309 POUNDS, JEDITE!!  
  
COLE: And we thank you for joining us tonight here at No Mercy, we are 30 countries storng here tonight with this telecast, we are truly worldwide here tonight, for No Mercy, and I have really looked forward to this match, Tazz. I've been wanting to witness the Undertaker, teach Jedite, some respect. After what he has done to Catsy, Sailor Moon, and Reelena. The Undertaker, is going to bring Jedite, into his own yard, but I still don't get this news that Mr. McMahon changed this contest back from being a Street Fight to a normal one on one match.  
  
TAZZ: I don't know, Cole. Maybe Mr. McMahon wants to make sure that our Chairman didn't get his way with everything, and messed with this one to do just that. But something that I think the Undertaker needs to be aware of here. That is, one of the women that Jedite toook out of the equasion, we could say, was a two time CWE Champion, and a very good one, at that, Cole. If he can do what he did, to Moon, that former, two time CWE Champion, then the Undertaker, may have his hands full.  
  
COLE: But remember, Tazz, almost twelve years in this business the Undertaker has had, and that may be a big factor, the experience and the veteran that the Undertaker could be, may spell trouble, for Jedite.  
  
BG: [funeral gong] (DEAD MAN WALKIN)/YOU'VE DONE IT NOW/YOU'VE GONE AND MADE A BIG MISTAKE/AND I CAN'T ALLOW/YOU TO THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK AWAY  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, FROM HOUSTON, TEXAS, WEIGHING IN AT 308 POUNDS, THE UNDERTAKER!!  
  
TAZZ: THE AMERICAN BAD ASS IS RUNNING WILD HERE TONIGHT IN THE BELLE CENTRE!! THE UNDERTAKER LOOKS READY TO KICK SOME ASS AS ALWAYS, COLE, BUT LOOK AT THE FACE ON JEDITE!! HE IS ALSO READY!! HE IS ALSO STOKED!! THIS IS GOING TO BE A GOOD ONE, I CAN GUARANTEE YOU THAT RIGHT NOW!! BOTH MEN HAVE SIMILAR STYLES, AND SIMILAR STRIKING POINTS!!  
  
COLE: BUT IN MY OPINION, BIG EVIL HAS THE ADVANTAGE DUE TO THE VETERAN STATUS, AND I DON'T KNOW IF JEDITE IS GOING TO BE ABLE TO HANDLE THAT FROM THE UNDERTAKER!! Referee Nick Patrick gets this matchup underway.  
  
TAZZ: And you are going to see, all throughout this match, these two are going to try to outdo each other with their similar styles. They are going to use similar moves and similar techniques. Plus, both of these two, in tremendous condition for this match.  
  
COLE: Jedite, going after the Undertaker with a flurry of right hands, you don't want to do that to the Undertaker for too long, though, as Big Evil, with that knee to the gut of Jedite.  
  
TAZZ: That is the inexperience factor that you talked about, Cole, you made a great point in that. You don't want to trade blows with the Deadman. I don't care WHO you are, you cannot win against the Undertaker, when it comes to that.  
  
COLE: Undertaker, takes Jedite to the turnbuckle, and WHAT A BIG RIGHT UNDERCUT THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: Like I said, you do not want to go into a trading blows situation with the Undertaker, and this is going to be the result, of what Jedite tried to DO!!  
  
COLE: WHIPPED -HARD- INTO THE TURNBUCKLE, AND NOW A CLOTHESLINE, AND JUST LIKE THAT, THE VETERAN UNDERTAKER, IN FULL CONTROL!! Irish whipped the other WAY NOW, AND AGAIN, FULL HOOKED CLOTHESLINE BY BIG EVIL!!  
  
TAZZ: Right now, the Undertaker, is playing this slow. He is trying as much as he can, to really make Jedite feel these shots that the Deadman is giving him here.  
  
COLE: This match made after the Chairman said that he was tired of seeing what Jedite had done to the three women that he brutually assulted during the past few months, and ordering him to compete, against Big Evil, here tonight, and now the Undertaker, trying to go after Jedite again, and Jedite, wants no part, of Big Evil now.  
  
TAZZ: I think he's getting the hell out of CANADA!! He's going up the ramp here.  
  
COLE: Playing livertail. Jedite does not want to compete against Big Evil, and the Undertaker, chasing AFTER him.  
  
TAZZ: Look out, Jedite, TURN AROUND!!  
  
COLE: AND UNDERTAKER, GOING AFTER JEDITE WITH RIGHT HANDS OF HIS OWN, IRISH WHIPPED -INTO- THE RING APRON, JEDITE'S RIBS, WENT INTO THEM HARD, AND NOW THE UNDERTAKER, SMELLS BLOOD!!  
  
TAZZ: No doubt, the Undertaker, going after Jedite outside this ring, why Jedite doesn't want to fight to-NIGHT- IS BEYOND ME, WOW!!  
  
COLE: THE UNDERTAKER TOOK JEDITE AND WHIPPED HIM RIGHT INTO THE SETEEL STAIRS, AND NOW THE UNDERTAKER, GOING INTO THE RING TO BREAK UP THE COUNT, A COUNT THAT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN IMPLIMENTED, IF THIS WERE A STREET FIGHT, WHICH THIS WAS SCHEDUALED TO BE!!  
  
TAZZ: And the Undertaker is very deadly when he can use the ring as a weapon. Don't take Big Evil as if he's a nice guy, because he is NOT. He is going to take you out any way that he sees FIT, and where Jedite is right now is the WORST place you can be in a match with the Deadman.  
  
COLE: Undertaker, getting Jedite on his SHOULDER, AND THREW JEDITE, SHOULDER FIRST, INTO THE STEEL RING POST, AND RIGHT NOW, UNDERTAKER, IN COMPETE CONTROL, AS HE GETS JEDITE BACK INTO THE RING, AND NOW A COVER, SHOULDERS ARE -DOWN-, BUT JEDITE MANAGES, to get the shoulder up before the count of three.  
  
TAZZ: Like him or not, Cole, Jedite has some talent in him, no, I stand corrected. Jedite has a HELL of a lot of talent. he was a tag team champion at one point with Casto Sommers.  
  
COLE: And we saw, as the Undertaker continue to work on the ribs of Jedite, we saw in that video recap, what Jedite did to Casto, saying that his sister was a nobody, and I don't see how a two time CWE Champion can be a nobody.  
  
TAZZ: That's how Jedite is choosing to get into the head of opponents like the Undertaker. I don't agree with it, but Jedite is obviously enjoying what he is doing and what he thinks he stands for right now.   
  
COLE: Those ribs the target for the knees of the Undertaker. Jedite is screaming in pain right now.  
  
TAZZ: And I will tell you what, the Undertaker did all that I think you can do with using the ring as a weapon when out there. He used the apron, the stairs, the post. And I'll tell you what, hitting into ANY one of those bad boys SUCKS, but to get ran into all THRREE of those, that has to feel damn near MURDEROUS!!  
  
COLE: Undertaker, with an atomic drop, and WHAT A CLOTHESLINE!!  
  
TAZZ: [chuckling] Oh my GOD!!  
  
COLE: HERE'S THE COVER, UNDERTAKER'S GONNA -DO- IT, NO!!  
  
TAZZ: I'll tell you what, that was some shot by the Dead Man, almost threw Jedite for a loop there.  
  
COLE: And now the Undertaker, with those boots to the face of Jedite, and now to the turnbuckle. Undertaker, with those right forearms again, but Jedite, trying to fight back, but got a elbow to the head, for his effort, whipped into the corner again, BUT JEDITE, ABLE TO GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY, AND NOW THE UNDERTAKER IN TROUBLE---BULLDOG, THIS COULD BE -OVER-, BUT THE UNDERTAKER GETS THE SHOULDER UP!! What a night this has been already here in the Bell Centre, and right now, Jedite may be getting the upper hand here, shots to the midsection.  
  
TAZZ: And right now, Jedite, staying on this man, Big Evil here, continue to hammer, to punish his opponent, smart by the younger of the two in the ring here.  
  
COLE: Jedite, now, sending Undertaker to the near SIDE, AND A SPINEBSTER, INTO THE COVER, COULD BE AN -UPSET-, NO, NOT TODAY!! ONLY A TWO COUNT THAT TIME, AND NOW Jedite, continuing into those flurry of right hands, trying to keep the upper hand, against this 308 pound Undertaker.  
  
TAZZ: And a smart stragedy by Jedite, to use the power move early, to play the Undertaker's game, because he can do that. Like him or not, he has the ability to be successful in that ring.  
  
COLE: And ever since the Undertaker dragged Jedite back into the ring, Jedite has paid the Undertaker back with holding his own here. Jedite, setting the Undertaker up in the corner, and OH MY, WHAT A KNEE TO THE GUT OF THE UNDERTAKER, RIGHT INTO THE RIBS!! And we've talked about it--ANOTHER ONE INTO THE DEADMAN!! I was going to say that we talked about it three days ago on SmackDown, the ribs have been injured in recent months, if you remember, WWE Vengeance, John Cena, jarred those ribs, and they have not been the same since then.  
  
TAZZ: And now Jedite is going right for those ribs with the continued assult on the Undertaker, right to the ribs that he injured. This is smart right now by this woman beater, as you called him, Cole.  
  
COLE: To the ropes now from the irish whip goes the Undertaker, Jedite missing with that clothesline, and UNDERTAKER, WITH A CLOTHESLINE OFF HIS OWN, WHAT A HELL OF AN IMPACT FORM BIG EVIL!!  
  
TAZZ: HOLY CLOTHESLINE -HIT-, Cole. Undertaker--!  
  
COLE: HOLD ON HERE, COVER, SHOULDER'S ARE -DOWN-, BUT WASN'T ABLE TO HOOK THE LEG, AND JEDITE, ABLE TO KICK OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: And that is because of those ribs. The Undertaker is really starting to feel those ribs of his right now, and that may be a factor in this match-up.  
  
COLE: Jedite, getting back to his feet, and now the Undertaker, with those stiff right hands, but not much behind the suuk-bones of the Undertaker, as that middle of his body, torn up after that assult on them by Jedite.  
  
TAZZ: Remember at the beginning of the match, Jedite was rammed into the various ring elements, several times. And it was HIS ribs that were feeling the effects of them. Undertaker is going to have to go for those ribs---THERE YOU GO!!  
  
COLE: I guess he heard you, Tazz, because here he goes, with those shots to the midsection--OH LOOK AT THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: THE BAMDOOZLE, UNDERTAKER, GOING TO SEND--WELL, NO!!  
  
COLE: JEDITE -REVERSED- IT---AND A SPINEBUSTER FROM JEDITE, ROLLS INTO THE COVER, COULD HAVE AN -UPSET-, NO!!  
  
TAZZ: My GOD, that was close.  
  
COLE: The Undertaker, barely able to roll the shoulder out, and that, Tazz, could have been instinct, as Jedite, continues to work on those ribs, with the knees to the midsection.  
  
TAZZ: That vereran instinct of the Deadman to get out of that pin cover there, but Jedite, staying on him, that is smart, working on those injured ribs. We remember all about rib injuries and how it could affect one's career. The ability to get in deep breaths is taken away from you, it sucks, and Jessie knows full well about it.  
  
COLE: She was out for eight months, people thought that she cheated DEATH during that time period, and ironic, that those issues concerning her, began just one year ago, at this very same Pay Per View, No Mercy. Right now, the Undertaker, battling back with shots to the face of Jedite. Jedite, irish whip, no REVERSAL, AND WHAT A BIG BOOT TO THE FACE OF THE UNDERTAKER, AND NOW THE ELBOW FROM THE ROPES!! THE COVER, SHOULDERS ARE -DOWN-, AND JEDITE ROLLS OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: And you can see, right now, those eyes of the Undertaker show the story. He's been hurt down there, on those ribs, as well as Jedite, but now Jedite is going to have to combat this second wind, from Big Evil.  
  
COLE: The Undertaker, continuing to assult Jedite, INTO THE CORNER, AND NOW THOSE STIFF RIGHTS AND LEFTS, JEDITE, TRYING TO COVER UP!!  
  
TAZZ: NICE MOVE BY JEDITE TO COVER UP RIGHT NOW, BECAUSE THE DEADMAN CANNOT INTENSIFY THOSE PUNCHES!! THE MIDDLE OF HIS BODY IS TORN UP RIGHT NOW, AND HE IS TRYING DESPERATLY, TO GET SOME OFFENSE -GOING-, oh my God, the Undertaker has GOT to be donE with that.  
  
COLE: WHAT AN ENZEGURI TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD OF THE UNDERTAKER, AND NOW JEDITE, IS GOING TO---wait a minute, what's Jedite coming out here for?  
  
TAZZ: I don't--OH MY GOD, COLE, WENT UNDER THE RING, AND LOOK WHAT HE HAS!!  
  
COLE: THAT DAMN LEAD PIPE!!   
  
TAZZ: WE'VE SEEN HIM USE THIS ON SEVERAL WOMEN IN THE PAST, COLE!! HE WANTS TO MAKE BIG EVIL FEEL THIS PAIN, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHY HE DOESN'T WANT TO WIN THE MATCH!! MCMAHON CHANGED THIS MATCH BACK TO A TYPE OF MATCH THAT YOU WILL BE DQED IF YOU USE SOMETHING LIKE WHAT JEDITE HAS!!  
  
COLE: And referee Nick Patrick is struggling to get that thing out of the hands of this monster that is Jedite, but the Undertaker, to his feet, and--WENT FOR A CLOTHESLINE, JEDITE PULLED IN NICK PATRICK, AND PATRICK, IS OUT COLD!!  
  
TAZZ: THE UNDERTAKER NAILED HIM, BUT HE DOESN'T CARE, HE IS GOING FOR THE BAMDOOZLE AGAIN!!  
  
COLE: UNDERTAKER, GOING--BUT JEDITE, WITH A BLATANT LOW BLOW ON THE UNDERTAKER!!  
  
TAZZ: RIGHT IN THE YAMBAG, MAN!! I DON'T CARE -WHO- YOU ARE, A SHOT TO THE JEWELS IS GOING TO TAKE ANY MAN DOWN!!  
  
COLE: BUT NOW JEDITE, LOOKING TO USE THE STEEL PIPE, ON THOSE INJURED RIBS OF THE DEADMAN, AND THE REFEREE, STILL DOWN AND OUT ON THE CANVAS!!  
  
TAZZ: AND THE UNDERTAKER, CANNOT DEFENT---!!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!! THAT CAN'T BE!!  
  
TAZZ: NO WAY!!  
  
The camera focuses on the entranceway to see---SAILOR MOON COMING TO THE RING!!  
  
COLE: THIS CROWD IS ON THEIR FEET!! SAILOR MOON, IS BACK, AND SHOWING UP AT NO MERCY!!  
  
TAZZ: YOU CAN SEE SHE'S STILL INJURED, THOUGH, COLE!!  
  
COLE: SHE'S WALKING WITH A LIMP AND A CANE!! SHE IS STILL HEALING FROM THAT DAMAGE THAT SHE GOT FROM JEDITE A MONTH AGO, BUT JEDITE, IS LOOKING LIKE HE'S SEEN A GHOST!!  
  
TAZZ: JEDITE IS SMELLING BLOOD, TOO!! I DON'T AGREE WITH HER BEING OUT HERE IN THIS CONDITION, COLE!! JEDITE HAS GOTTEN HER BEFORE!!  
  
COLE: BUT REMEMBER ABOUT THE UNDERTAKER IN THE RING!! THE MATCH ISN'T OVER YET, AND NOW THIS HAPPENS AT NO MERCY!!  
  
TAZZ: WE'VE SEEN ALOT HERE TONIGHT ALREADY!! LOOKS LIKE THE TWO HAVE SOME---UH OH, COLE!! HE'S GOING OUT THERE!!  
  
COLE: JEDITE, WITH THAT PIPE IN HAND, COMING OUT THERE, TO MEET HER---!!  
  
But Moon has a surprise waiting for Jedite. Jedite comes out, but Moon suddenly--GETS OUT A LEAD PIPE OF HER OWN AND SMASHES JEDITE WITH IT IN THE HEAD!!  
  
COLE: BUT MOON---!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!!  
  
COLE: PACKING, AND GOT JEDITE LOOKING, A STEEL PIPE OF HER OWN, FROM OUT OF NOWHERE, AND SAILOR MOON, GAVE JEDITE EXACTLY WHAT HE DESERVED!! AND NOW, MOON, GETS HIM BACK IN THE RING, THE BEST SHE CAN FROM ONE HAND, BUT JEDITE IS BACK IN THERE, AND NOW THE UNDERTAKER, GOING TO FINISH OFF JEDITE!! DO IT, UNDERTAKER!!  
  
TAZZ: THE LAST RIDE IS COMING, COLE!! JEDITE IS GOING TO FEEL IT FULL -THROTTLE-!!  
  
COLE: AND IT CONNECTS, AND NOW THE UNDERTAKER, WITH THE COVER, NICK PATRICK HAS COME TO, LEG IS HOOKED, THERE'S TWO, AND HE---DOES IT!! UNDERTAKER, UNDERTAKER WINS!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, THE UNDERTAKER!!  
  
COLE: AND FINALLY, JEDITE, THAT PIECE OF CRAP, GOT EXACTLY WHAT HE DESERVED!! GOOD FOR YOU, UNDERTAKER!!  
  
TAZZ: AND SAILOR MOON COULD NOT BE HAPPIER!! SHE GOT HER REVENGE ON THE MAN WHO NEAR KILLED HER ONE MONTH AGO!! WHAT A WIN BY BIG EVIL, AND WHAT AN ASSIST, BY THE SAILOR SENSHI, SAILOR MOON!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW JEDITE, KNOWS WHAT IT FELT LIKE, FOR CATSY, FOR MOON, FOR REELENA, TO GO THROUGH THAT HELL, THAT TORTURE, THAT JEDITE PUT THEM THROUGH!!   
  
TAZZ: MY HATS OFF TO MOON FOR HAVING THE GUTS TO COME OUT HERE IN HER CONDITION!! OF COURSE, IT SHOULDN'T COME AS NO SURPRISE, THIS IS THE SAME GIRL WHO FORMED ONE OF THE BEST GROUPS OF ALL TIME, THE DEVIL FAMILY, AND WAS A TWO TIME CWE CHAMPION!!   
  
COLE: THE UNDERTAKER, THANKING MOON FOR HER ASSISTANCE, AND NOW THE UNDERTAKER, MAKING HIS WAY BACK TO THE LOCKER ROOM, BUT I THINK MOON WANTS TO HAVE A LITTLE MORE FUN WITH JEDITE, AS SHE MAKES HER WAY INTO THE RING!!  
  
TAZZ: What a night this has been. SmackDown has done it again, Cole. This is a HELL of a night.  
  
COLE: And we're not done yet. You can only find this kind of action on SmackDown, ladies and gentlemen.  
  
TAZZ: Moon is wanting to add insult to injury here.   
  
COLE: And Jedite, coming to, I don't know if he knows he's lost the match--OH, C'MON!!   
  
TAZZ: WOW!!  
  
COLE: JEDITE STOOD UP, AND KICKED THAT CANE OUT FROM MOON'S HAND, AND MOON WENT DOWN ON ONE KNEE---AND NOW A KNEE TO THE TEMPLE, SENDS MOON DOWN TO THE MAT!! HASN'T THIS GUY LEARNED HIS LESSON YET?!  
  
TAZZ: I don't know, Cole. Someone needs to come out here and stop this. She is in no condition to defend herself, she was severly injured at the hands of Jedite a month ago, the type of injuries that take a lot of time to heal up, and--oh no.  
  
COLE: JEDITE, PUT HER DOWN!! HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE TO HER!!  
  
TAZZ: PLEASE, JEDITE, DON'T DO THIS!! OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: LIKE A DAMN SPEAR, MOON'S BODY WAS LAUNCHED INTO THAT STEEL RING POST!!!  
  
TAZZ: C'MON, IS THERE ANYONE SEEING THIS IN THE BACK?! STOP THIS!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW JEDITE, HAS HER AGAIN, AND NOW---OH MY GOD!! SETTING HER UP FOR A TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER!!  
  
TAZZ: JEDITE HAS GOT HER BODY IN A VERY BAD WAY IN THIS TOMBSTONE!! THIS COULD BREAK HER NECK!! NO, JEDITE, -NO-!!  
  
COLE: THE TOMBSTONE CONNECTS, AND MOON'S HEAD, SICKENLY BOUNCED ON THE CANVAS!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh my God, Cole. Jedite, did that Tombstone in the worst way possible. Right on the head of Moon.  
  
COLE: And Jedite's not done. Now what?  
  
TAZZ: What is he---oh my God, Cole, on the back, you thought she was in danger of having her neck scrambled, upside down on his back, and he's got her head in a place where he can do the most damage. OH GOD, JEDITE, -DON'T-!!  
  
COLE: AND HE DROPPED MOON, HER HEAD BEING SQUASHED BY JEDITE, AND HER NECK, TOO ALL OF THAT HIT!!  
  
TAZZ: What in the hell has gotten into Jedite, man--OH NO, NOW WHAT, JEDITE?! THAT PIPE!!  
  
COLE: FOR GOD SAKES, SOMEONE STOP THIS!! JEDITE, GOING TO DO---WAIT A MINUTE!! THE UNDERTAKER, COMING BACK OUT HERE, JEDITE, SEEING HIM--DUCKING THE PIPE---YEAH!! DO IT, UNDERTAKER, BREAK THE GUY'S NECK!!  
  
TAZZ: CHOKESLAM, A MAN SO DESERVING OF THIS BEATDOWN, GOING FOR A BIG -RIDE-!!   
  
COLE: AND IT CONNECTS!!! THE UNDERTAKER, SAW WHAT WAS GOING ON, AND CAME BACK OUT HERE, BUT TAZZ, THE DAMAGE WAS DONE!! Sailor Moon, once again, suffered severe injuries, and Tazz, I think I heard her say that she can't feel her legs or something along that.  
  
TAZZ: My God, this girl may be paralyzed by that creep, Jedite. This--this was disgusting, uncalled for.  
  
COLE: All because he lost the damn match? What is this all about? What does he want?  
  
TAZZ: You'll have no luck asking me, I don't know. He wanted to show why women should be headlining in the CWE, but I don't see how doing this is going to prove him right in any case.  
  
COLE: Jedite is a pitiful excuse for a human being. He lost the damn match, he got what was coming to him at the hands of the Undertaker, and instead of being a man, a real man, swallow his pride, and have the lesson learned, he turns around and does the exact same thing to Moon, and now this with her being paralyzed, it may be, it's unnecessary.  
  
TAZZ: And Jedite likes what happened to her. He got that chokeslam from Big Evil, who is still in that ring, but Jedite is going to the back smiling. He liked what he did, and that is scary. To think that someone got their joys out of doing this to someone like Moon. And I would agrtee that sometimes you need to be an ass to get further along in this company, but not like that. I could NEVER agree with Jedite's actions being necessary to go further with their careers. I'm losing a HELL of a lot of respect for Jedite right here.  
  
COLE: Paramedics, standing by, and, unlike the last time, where Jedite didn't let these paramedics get her out of the arena, the Undertaker, going to make sure that this time, they get her to the ambulance, without any interferece.  
  
TAZZ: And there's true respect for you, Cole. When you get the respect of Big Evil, that's an lifelong insurance policy. I don't doubt that she will return in a few weeks, Cole.  
  
COLE: But in what condition?  
  
Switch to the back, where Jedite is laughing, and talking to a guy off camera.  
  
JEDITE: Did you SEE THAT?! You were absolutly right. Dillihay is holding the men hostage to this freak show of women taking over. I mean, for God sakes, no woman, should ever, be headlining a card like No Mercy. It's against every wrestling purist principal. Every bible written for wrestling. The sexes should be perminatley seperated. And I'm glad that we are seeing, eye to eye on this.  
  
The camera pans out to see that he is talking to-----VINCE MCMAHON!! Mr McMahon and Jedite laugh amongst the boos now in the crowd.  
  
VINCE: See what I mean, by that no good piece of trash for a Chairman not being able to know how to make a CWE show? Women running around with title, a Disney Freak and a sucky Pokemon headlining this event. An event, that is being watched, by tens of millions of fans across the GLOBE!! It's embarrasing to me, to the CWE, and to everyone who is actually ebing called true athletes. Hopefully, now, they will go away, and STAY away.  
  
They laugh for a few more seconds.  
  
Switch to Cole and Tazz at ringside, Cole obviously looks disgusted by what we just saw.  
  
COLE: DISPICABLE!! McMahon and Jedite, seeing eye to eye, and McMahon, thinks this is funny, this is a game. Someone could've been paralized tonight, and those asses, don't care.  
  
TAZZ: Cole, I know what you mean. I don't see anything funny about that. Ruthless to a point, yes. I enjoyed watching that match, was an EXCELLENT match, and there is no doubt in my mind now, that Jedite is a force to be reckoned with in that ring, like him or not. However, what we saw him do after the match, completly unnecessary, and now, there's another side to this story. At the very least now, Cole, this is starting to come together more. Jedite is doing this for Mr. McMahon, and, from what I heard, I think, this is amounting to something that Mr. McMahon wants to have happen, in order to take the one thing that he knows he cannot have, which is the CWE, from the chairman of the board here, and taking down the women of this company, is going to cripple Dillihay's ability, to run SmackDown without Mr. McMahon.  
  
COLE: After what we have seen tonight, though, there is no doubt in my mind, that that is what could be happening here. However, an unrelated part of this growing concern, is coming up next, at No Mercy. The Tag Team titles, are on the line. It is going to be Final Justice, [match screen and avitars appear with the Today Is The Day song starting] with the titles on the line, against Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus, and Tazz, there are some problems for these four, in their own right, ebcause we've learned that Serenity is here, and she may be looking for some revenge, after last Thursday.  
  
TAZZ: This show has been off the hook, not to mention bizzare, and it could continue, with these four, and Serenity, may have a say in what happens here tonight, and who goes out of Montreal, the champions.  
  
COLE: Well, we do know that about a month ago [the replays start on what led up to this confrontation], Sailor Venus, came back to SmackDown, and just whacked Serenity after Serenity, for some reason, attacked Sailor Jupiter during a match. Venus was entertaining the notion that Serenity betrayed her people. And then, Serenity fired back just a week later in the four corners matchup that got Jupiter and Venus into this contest tonight.  
  
TAZZ: Serenity, with a steel chair, wanting to get revenge, and did so, on Sailor Venus. But the Sailor Venus, went two for one, three days ago.  
  
COLE: It was Serenity versus Bradshaw of the APA, and Serenity won the match, clearly by crook, using the brass knucks, but when she went outside the ring, Venus took advantage with a lead pipe, and just continued to lay out her verbal, assult, and [return to live action] I don't know what is going on with this situation with Serenity and the Moon Kingdom as of late, but what I do know, is that this match is going to be a good one for the CWE Tag Team Championships.  
  
Sailor Jupiter and Venus' entrance music comes on as they come out to the ring, as the CWE Tag Team Championship graphic comes on screen.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS THE CWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH, AND IT IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, THEY ARE THE CHALLENGERS, AT A COMBINED WEIGHT OF 453 POUNDS, THE TEAM OF SAILOR JUPITER AND SAILOR, VENUS!!  
  
COLE: WELL, WE KNOW THAT SERENITY IS HERE TONIGHT IN THE BELL CENTRE!! IS SHE GOING TO BE A DECIDING FACTOR IN THIS MATCHUP, HERE TONIGHT?!  
  
TAZZ: I don't know for sure, Cole. I think she will, but we don't know much right now about this whole situation. My question is, if she DOES interfere, who is she going to go after out here. They're ALL Sailor Senshi, you know, Cole.  
  
COLE: Good point, partner, though I think she would be going after Venus, because she's the one to instigate this rivalry, but there may be trouble brewing already, as we get set to kick off this title matchup, sold out crowd, thank you to all of our fans who are watching here tonight, for being a part of No Mercy.  
  
BG: Who gonna find them when the time comes?/Diamonds and Guns/Diamonds and Guns/it's a wicked world that we live in/it's cruel/and unforgiving/it's a wicked world that we live in it's cruel/and unforgiving   
  
Final Justice comes out to the new music, Transplants' "Diamonds And Guns"  
  
CHIMEL: AND THEIR OPPONENTS, THEY ARE THE CWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, AT A COMBINED WEIGHT OF 432 POUNDS, SAILOR NEPTUNE AND SAILOR URANUS, THE FINAL, JUSTICE!!  
  
COLE: FINAL JUSTICE, THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, AND THIS IS A TEAM POISED FOR GREATNESS, BUT WILL THEY BE ABLE TO KEEP THOSE TITLES TONIGHT?!   
  
TAZZ: This team is good, but so are Jupiter and Venus. You got just about all of the four main wrestling styles in this ring. Neptune is a technical mastermind, Uranus is all power and force, Jupiter is ground and pound and will use her fists and feet as her friends in a fight, and Venus is awfully quick. This is going to be quite a match to see, with all four of these styles put to the test.  
  
COLE: Referee Jimmy Corderas gets this matchup underway, and this is going to start out with Jupiter and Uranus, and certainly is going to be the most, most similar styles in this matchup, locking up in the center of the ring. Jupiter, with a kick to the gut, to the far side, goes for a lunging boot, Uranus ducked, and Uranus, scoops Jupiter up, and WHAT A BACKBREAKER, could have her EARLY, no, Jupiter, only allowing a one count there, and now Uranus, with those chops to the solarplexes, and now an irish whip, but Jupiter, stops that from happening, and now Jupiter, with a flurry of right hands here.  
  
TAZZ: Jupiter with that ground and POUND, MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: Stiff jumping back kick to the face of Uranus, and knocks her out of the ring, and Jupiter, comes out to meet her, and here comes the lightning Sailor, in full action.  
  
TAZZ: [standing up] You might want to get up here, Cole.  
  
COLE: [also standing up to avoid them] Jupiter, sending Uranus' BACK INTO THE ANNOUNCE TABLE HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: This is the roughneck abilities of Jupiter. She will just keep hammering you all over the damn place, and right now, she is in control, very early in this matchup.  
  
COLE: Jupiter, with Uranus, but Uranus, with a punch to the midsection, and now another one, Uranus, trying to battle BACK, and Uranus, sending Jupiter back in the ring, and now Uranus, sizing up Jupiter here. Final Justice, with the championship advantage here tonight, on what has been a hell of a night thus far, and we're not done. Uranus, sends Jupiter to the near side, and---POWESLAM, STIFF ONE THAT TIME, COVER, BUT VENUS, ABLE TO MAKE THE SAVE!!  
  
TAZZ: One other thing to know about this match, both of the teams have a lot of chemistry, Jupiter and Venus get along real well, as does Neptune and Uranus. You are going to see double teams and some very clockwork tagging in and out by both teams.  
  
COLE: Uranus, with Jupiter again, and into the netural corner, and now a shot to the stomach by Uranus. Whipped to the corner, but Jupiter, putting ON the brakes, and what an elbow to the side of the head. Jupiter now, to the second rope, and DOWN with that right hand to the temple of Uranus, and now Uranus, may want to think about tagging in her partner in here.  
  
TAZZ: But she's a little futther from Neptune to be able to, Cole, and Jupiter is fast, and here she comes.  
  
COLE: Back onto the attack goes Jupiter, and now, using those ropes to her advantage, drop toe hold right there by Jupiter, and now to the near side--.  
  
TAZZ: LOOK -OUT- HERE!!  
  
COLE: AND JUPITER, STRADDLING URANUS AROSS THE ROPES, AND HER NECK WENT INTO THAT MIDDEL ROPE, AND QUICKLY, URANUS, ABLE to get the tag to her partner, the ever so DEADLY Sailor Neptune.  
  
TAZZ: The Elegant One, will be elegant in that ring, and here, we're about to see the clash of wrestling style between the two.  
  
COLE: Neptune, was met by Jupiter with those quick right hands, though, and now to the turnbuckle, but Neptune, stopped her, and went right for that side headlock.  
  
TAZZ: Nice way to wear down the lightining Sailor, to slow down her momentum, Jupiter tried to coounter it, but Neptune went for the go behind, and right into that hammerlock right there, very cunning is Neptune, WOAH MAN!!  
  
COLE: USED THE HAMMERLCOK FOR A MODIFIED GERMAN SUPLEX, SHOULDERS ARE -DOWN-, BUT AGAIN, VENUS MAKES THE SAVE!!  
  
TAZZ: What a move, I've NEVER seen anyone use a hammerlock in that way before.  
  
COLE: Neptune, with Jupiter, and again in that that side headlock, into a takedown, and now working on the neck of Jupiter.  
  
TAZZ: Again, slowing down the momentum of the match, make it shift. Venus and Jupiter, defnintly going to be the faster of the two teams vying for that title here tonight. This is a good way to slow things down a bit. But Jupiter got up here.  
  
COLE: And Jupiter, SHOVES NEPTUNE INTO THAT TURNBUCKLE, AND NOW JUPITER, tagging in Venus, and Venus, to the top turnbuckle, backbreaker by Jupiter.  
  
TAZZ: DROPPING A -DIME-!!  
  
COLE: I've never seen it done THAT way before, hook of the outside LEG, but Neptune, rolls out there.  
  
TAZZ: And this Sailor is the one that's going to FLY here, using her speed and quickness to gain the upper HAND!!  
  
COLE; GREAT LEG SCISSORS THAT TIME, AND NOW back to the ropes, ducks underneath a clothesline, Veuns, going for the laderal press, but Neptune, countered, and a little shades of her tag partner coming up, a little POWER---BUT VENUS COUNTERED!!  
  
TAZZ: What the HELL?!  
  
COLE: Neptune was going to go for that fallaway slam, but Venus, with some counter, cover, TAG TITLES ON THE -LINE-, but Neptune, AGAIN kicks out before the count of three.  
  
TAZZ: That is what makes Venus so deadly. She can hit you HARD with anything at ANY moment. Especially her Venus Flash finisher, that is some move to see.  
  
COLE: Venus now, on the attack, to the turnbuckle, and now VENUS, WITH A HEAD OF STEAM, BUT NEPTUNE ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY. Venus, seeing it, stopped, and now Neptune, charging, BUT VENUS, USING NEPTUNE'S MOMENTUM TO HER ADVANTAGE, DID A BACK BODY DROP, SENDING NEPTUNE TO THE OUTSIDE OF THE RING!!  
  
TAZZ: And to win in a matchup like this, you are going to have to learn how to adapt to all these different styles that are being presented in this ring, and that means adopting a style that you are not accustomed to. Right there, Venus, showing that she also has a little bit of strength, send Neptune FLYING there. Oh, wait a minute, Cole, Venus is on the top turnbuckle here.  
  
COLE: What is she going to do HERE?  
  
TAZZ: I don't know, but this is going to be--WOAH MAN!!  
  
COLE: VENUS, FROM THE TOP TURNBUCKLE, A SHOOTING STAR PRESS INTO A HURRICURANNA ON NEPTUNE, FROM THE TOP TO THE OUTSIDE OF THE RING!!  
  
TAZZ: Ohh, my God, Cole, this is textbook Venus for you, she will do stuff like that right there. Oh my God.  
  
COLE: Can you believe what we have witnessed so far here tonight. That was some move, and now Venus, sends Neptune, back into the ring. Cover, COUND THE TITLE CHANGES HANDS---NOT ON THAT COVER, AS NEPTUNE GOT SAVED THERE BY URANUS, BUT LOOK OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: JUPITER IN THE RING, AND SHE CAUGHT URANUS, AND THERE GOES NEPTUNE, AS WELL!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW WHAT ARE THEY FIXING TO DO?!  
  
TAZZ: Jupiter telling Venus to do something, what, I don't know.  
  
COLE: Venus, to the near side, how fast can SHE BE!!  
  
Here, Jupiter catapults Venus with her hands, and Venus almost immediatly, goes into a shooting star press, catching both Neptune and Uranus right into the steel ramp, even, as all three women are down on the outside.  
  
COLE: WOW!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: THE TEAMWORK IS OUTSTANDING BETWEEN JUPTER AND VENUS, WHAT A WAY TO SHOW IT, AND WHAT A DAREDEVIL MOVE OFF OF THE HANDS OF JUPITER!!  
  
CROWD: HO-LY, SHIT!! HO-LY, SHIT!! HO-LY, SHIT!! [they continue to chant]  
  
TAZZ: My sentiments EXACTLY!!  
  
COLE: [a double feature replay starts] Look at this, Tazz. I never thought anyone could hand that much strength that Jupter has, and look at the great work of Venus from there.  
  
TAZZ: I cannot believe she did THAT, and I've see her do so much in this company, I have been in the ring with her before, and she is a work of art, let me tell you. This is some move, watch how fast she gets to Jupiter, then jumps, SOARING through the air, and then that shooting star press, and what a landing, MAN!! [the double feature replay eds as we return to full-screen live action].  
  
COLE: But during that replay, we saw that Jupiter, picking up the pieces, but Tazz, Jimmy Corderas is now to six in this count, one of the two legal women, need to get in the ring before ten, or else this match is over, and Jupiter and Venus cannot win the titles by countout, and Jupiter, realizing that, just got Neptune, the legal woman for Final Justice, back in the ring to break up the ten count.  
  
TAZZ: Smart right there by Jupiter. But Jupiter isn't the legal woman for her team, either.  
  
COLE: But Venus is back to her feet, and now to the cover on Neptune, hook of the leg, TWO, AND ALMOST A COUNT OF THREE THAT TIME, AS NEPTUNE, JUST BARELY, ROLLS OUT THE SHOULDER, BEFORE THREE!!  
  
TAZZ: Venus is doing a good job of continuing to say on her, with those punches to the face of Neptune.  
  
COLE: But Venus may want to look out here that she's not disqualified here, open up those fists there, and now back to their feet here, Venus, sending Neptune to the ropes, and now, trying to go for THE VENUS---FLASH, BUT NEPTUNE, COUNTERED INTO THAT POWERBOMB!!  
  
TAZZ: Venus got DRILLED into the canvas. She wanted to end it there, but Neptune denied her.  
  
COLE: Here's the cover, HOOK OF THE OUTSIDE -LEG-, and Jupiter saves the matchup there for her team, breaking up the three.  
  
TAZZ: Jupiter HAD to make the save, because I don't think that Venus was going to kick out of THAT!!  
  
COLE: Neptune, now, working on the back of Venus with those forearm shots to the back, and now bringing her to her feet, and full nelson hold right here, and shaking that full nelson, I think she's got a spot to target now, as she is just tightening up this grip, sending Venus down to the canvas here.  
  
TAZZ: And the full nelson, targeting the upper back and the neck area, it hurts the middle of the back the most, capalizing on that powerbomb counter right now, wearing down that back, and in turn, keep Venus grounded. You do not want to play the mat game with Neptune. She is so good at that mat game, she will stick it to you like no other.  
  
COLE: And look at this, now torking that back with her knee, pulling up with that full nelson, is this a submission hold, Tazz?  
  
TAZZ: It sure look like she's trying to get Venus to submit, but I don't think she is going to do that just yet. I don't know what this could be called, but she's using that knee as a bending point, digging it into the small of Venus' back right now.  
  
COLE: Venus, trying to grab that bottom rope right now, Neptune had those arms hooked right here, and it's making it even harder for her to get to the ropes.  
  
TAZZ: That extension that Venus would normally have is cut in half by Neptune. She might be moments away from giving up to this thing here.  
  
COLE: But Venus, moving away---AND SHE GOT HER LEG, TO MEET THE BOTTOM ROPE, SHE WAS ABLE TO USE HER FEET, TO GRAB THE ROPE AND BREAK UP THAT HOLD!!  
  
TAZZ: May only buy her a second though.  
  
COLE: And now Neptune goes for the cover, TWO, and a kickout after two here, and now Neptune, that knee right back into the small of Venus' back there.  
  
TAZZ: And that is smart. Smart by Neptune, to continue to go after that injured back area of Venus. She wore it down with that full nelson hold earlier on, and now she is continuing to make Venus pay for that mistake earlier on.  
  
COLE: The attempted Venus Flash backfired of Venus, and ever since then, Neptune has continued to put punishment on this back area here. Tag Titles are hanging in the balance of this matchup, here tonight in the Bell Centre, at No Mercy, as Venus, trying to rise back to her feet, but look at Neptune, rising with her, and that kneee still raised, torking her back  
  
still.  
  
TAZZ: This is why Final Justice are the tag team champions. Venus is still trying to get Neptune to get her knee out of that back area.  
  
COLE: BUT LOOK AT VENUS--AND WHAT A COUNTER, FLIPPING NEPTUNE OVER HER BACK, AND NEPTUNES BACK MET THE CANVAS THERE, BUT VENUS, CANNOT CAPALIZE!!  
  
TAZZ: The back of Sailor Venus is torn up, and Neptune, able to go right back to the back area, with that knee.  
  
COLE: Neptune has been working on that back area of Venus for a good five minutes now.  
  
TAZZ: And look at what she is doing while she is having Venus in her grasp. She is getting her back to where Uranus is at, and that will isolate Venus from her partner here.  
  
COLE: And Neptune, makes the tag to Uranus, who, goes into the ring, Neptune, once again, with that knee in the back of Venus while both ladies are on their feet--WOAH HOA!! FROM THE NEAR SIDE, NEPTUNE HELD VENUS IN PLACE, AND WHAT A CLOTHESLINE BY URANUS, NEPTUNE IS ON THE OUTSIDE, THE COVER, THERE'S TWO, AND VENUS, JUST BARELY, MANAGES TO GET THE SHOULDER UP, THAT WAS -VERY- CLOSE!!  
  
TAZZ: That was pure INSTINCT to kikc out of that. Uranus, with a HELL of a clothesline, and here, she is using her power and toughness to go after that back, still.  
  
COLE: Uranus, clubbing forarms to the back, AND WHAT A KICK TO THAT VERY BACK AREA, THAT FINAL JUSTICE, HAVE BEEN WORKING ON SINCE NEPTUNE COUNTERED THAT VENUS FLASH INTO A POWERBOMB!! Whipped to the far side goes Venus, but I think Jupiter just tagged herself in as she was boncuing---SPINEBUSTER ON VENUS, BUT JUPITER--WITH A VICIOUS KNEE TO THE FACE, AND I THINK A BLIND TAG WAS MADE, YES IT WAS, WHAT A GREAT SENSE OF WHAT TO DO BY JUPITER---AND NOW URANUS MET A SPINEBUSTER INTO THE COVER, TWO, AND NEPTUNE, MAKES THE SAVE!!  
  
TAZZ: Aww man, what a smart action by Jupiter to make the tag right there. Shows you just how cunning that team really is. Venus was in trouble, Jupiter saw the opportunity, and Jupiter got to the other side of that corner, VERY quickly, making that tag in.  
  
COLE: Jupiter, sends Uranus to the TURNBUCKLE, AND---INVERTED ATOMIC DROP---CLOTHESLINE OF HER OWN, AND NOW ONE TO NEPTUNE AS WELL, AND SHE GOES FLYING TO THE OUTSIDE!!  
  
TAZZ: A cheap shot, but very smart. Cheap, but smart.  
  
COLE: And now Jupiter, lying in wait for Uranus to get back up, and Uranus, oblivious to what is going ON, AND WHAT A STANDING PRESSING KICK RIGHT TO THE FACE, AND---ENZEGURI TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD, TO THE COVER, TAG TITLES, ON THE -LINE-, BUT Neptune, able to get the save before three.  
  
TAZZ: She recovered quickly from that shot by Jupiter, though. That is the toughness of Neptune right there. What a kick to the back of the head right there.  
  
COLE: And now Jupiter, going to the top rope right here, this is not unorthodox for her, if you remember her Vengeance match back in July.  
  
TAZ: We've seen HER fly sometimes, and that match was a perfect example of that. Right now, it seems like the perfect opportunity to once again, use a style that is not her norm right here.  
  
COLE: Jupiter, going to fly, and--NAILED URANUS WITH THAT MISSLE DROP KICK, AND JUPITER, TRYING TO KEEP URANUS FROM TAGGING IN NEPTUNE, BUT DOES SO, AND NOW NEPTUNE, with a hip toss there, and now another one, and Neptune trying to take apart Jupiter here.  
  
TAZZ: What I would look for her to do is to get Jupiter fustrated enough to get Venus back into the ring, she knows Venus is not at one hundred percent since Venus' back was mangled and worked on for a while in there. I'd find a way to persuade Jupiter to tag in Venus.  
  
COLE: And now Neptune, with a drop kick on Jupiter, but JUpiter, able to get back up quickly, and Neptune,going for it again, but went to the weel one too many times, as Jupiter, caught her legs here, and now, UH OH!!   
  
TAZZ: GU-ILLOTINE!!  
  
COLE: A SLINGSHOT MOVE, SENDING NEPTUNE'S NECK SHARPLY TO THE MIDDLE ROPE, AND Jupiter, isn't done with Neptune yet, as Neptune, goes on the outside of the ring here. Jupiter, to the far side, and A BASEBALL SLIDE, AND ONCE AGAIN, JUPITER IS SENDING THE OPPOSITION RIGHT OUT IN FRONT OF US HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: And Jupiter knows how to use this ring as a weapon, to her advantage, OH LOOK OUT!!  
  
COLE: JUPITER, SENT NEPTUNE, BACK FIRST INTO THE STEEL STEPS, AND NOW, AGAIN, JUPITER, WITH -NEPTUNE-, INTO THE STEEL RING POST, AND NOW JUPITER, WITH NEPTUNE, SLAMMING HER HEAD AGAINST THE SPANISH ANNOUNCING TABLE, AND NOW NEPTUNE, IN A WORLD OF TROUBLE HERE!! What a match for the Tag Team Titles here tonight on No Mercy.  
  
TAZZ: Jupiter went into the ring to tag in Venus, and I don't know what she is doing here.  
  
COLE: Well, Jupiter just went and floored Uranus with that huge hook kick, Uranus is down and out here.  
  
TAZZ: And Venus is headed for the top turnbuckle again.  
  
COLE: VENUS, IS GOING TO FLY, BUT NEPTUNE, JUST PIE FACED JUPITER, VENUS, FLYING---BUT NEPTUNE, MADE HER FLY RIGHT INTO THE SPANISH ANNOUNCE TABLE, AND THROUGH IT, THE IMPACT, MADE THE TABLE COLLAPSE, AND VENUS, IS ALMOSST DISMANTLED HERE!! NEPTUNE, IS QUICKLY GETTING VENUS BACK INTO THE RING HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh my GOD, that was some counter, and that was some wreck we just saw right there, and NEptune isn't wasting any time, right back into the ring goes Venus.  
  
COLE: AND FOR THE SECOND TIME IN THIS MATCH, VENUS HAS MISCALCULATED HER JUDGEMENT AND PAID FOR IT, AND NOW NEPTUNE, GOING FOR THE COVER, THE MAY RE-TAIN-, BUT VENUS, ABLE TO MANAGE ESCAPE, BUT JUST BARELY, ROLLING OUT, BUT NEPTUNE, SMELLING BLOOD, GOING FOR THE KILL HERE!! SHE'S GOING FOR THE FULL NELSON AGAIN, THAT KNEE, DRIVEN INTO THE BACK, BUT JUPITER, COMING BACK INTO THE -RING-, AND VENUS, LET JUPITER KNOCK NEPTUNE WITH THAT VICIOUS CLOTHESLINE!!  
  
TAZZ: AND VENUS IS GOING TO TRY TO GO FOR THE VENUS FLASH HERE!! THIS WILL DO IT!!  
  
COLE: BUT CAN SHE PULL IT OFF!! REMEMBER, HER BACK ISN'T AT ONE HUNDRED PERCENT!! OFF THE NEAR SIDE, AND UP ON THE SHOULDERS OF NEPTUNE---AND IT CONNECTS, BUT I DON'T THINK SHE GOT ALL OF IT!! THAT TWISTING HURRICURANNA FOUND ITS MARK, BUT I DON'T THINK VENUS WAS ABLE TO FULLY GET THE IMPACT THAT SHE WANTED OFF OF THE MOVE!!  
  
TAZZ: BUT SHE IS GOING TO GO AND TRY FOR THE PIN COVER!! JUPITER IS MAKING SURE URANUS DOESN'T INTERFERE, AND THERE IT IS!!  
  
COLE: LEG IS HOOKED, SHE IS GOING TO DO IT---!!  
  
TAZZ: THREE---!!?  
  
COLE:---NO!! NEPTUNE, JUST, -JUST-, KICKED OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY -GOD-, THAT WAS -SO- CLOSE!! SO, DAMN, -CLOSE-!!   
  
COLE: VENUS IS SUSPENDED IN DISBELIEF, AND CAN YOU -BLAME- HER!!  
  
TAZZ: I CANNOT BLAME HER!! I THOUGHT THAT WAS THREE RIGHT THERE!! I'M TELLING YOU WHAT, COLE, EITHER NEPTUNE KNOWS HOW TO PULL OUT A HEARTSTOPPER, OR JIMMY CORDERAS DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO COUNT TO THREE!!  
  
COLE: AND--OHH MAN!! URANUS, MANAGES TO COME BACK IN WITH A LUNGING FOREARM ON JUPITER, BUT SHE ISN'T THE LEGAL WOMAN IN THIS MATCH RIGHT NOW!!   
  
TAZZ: SHE NEEDS TO GET OUT OF THE RING HERE TO AVOID BEING DISQUALIFIED, EVEN THOUGH THEY WOULD KEEP THE TITLES, I DON'T THINK FINAL JUSTICE WOULD LIKE TO WIN THAT WAY!! THEY WANT TO WIN LEGIT HERE!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW URANUS, GOING TO WORK ON JUPITER ON THE OUTSIDE, NEPTUNE BACK TO HER FEET, AND SO IS VENUS!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE MAY TRY THE VENUS FLASH AGAIN!!  
  
COLE: AND THAT FUSTRATION BEGINNING TO BUILD HERE FOR VENUS!! THAT'S THREE TIMES THAT SHE WASN'T ABLE TO GET IT DONE IN THIS MATCH!! SHE WASN'T ABLE TO GET THE VENUS FLASH AT THE BEGINNING OF THE MATCH, URANUS REVERSING INTO A POWERBOMB!! SHE CRASHED AND BURNED INTO THE SPANISH ANNOUNCE TABLE AFTER A FAILED HIGH RISK ATTEMPT TO THE OUTSIDE, AND NOW, SHE COULDN'T GET ALL OF THE VENUS FLASH, AND NEPTUNE, JUST KICKED OUT!! VENUS, HAS NEPTUNE ALMOST OUT ON HER FEET RIGHT HERE, TO THE FAR SIDE, AND---GOING TO TRY AGAIN, BUT LOOK AT THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: NEPTUNE IS BLOCKING THE VENUS FLASH THIS TIME!!  
  
COLE: AND NEPTUNE---DROPS VENUS, BUT SHE'S STILL GOT A HOLD OF THOSE ANKLES!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!!  
  
Here, Neptune takes both ankles and twists them at the same time outwards.  
  
COLE: WHAT IS THIS?!!  
  
TAZZ: I'VE NEVER SEEN AN ANKLE LOCK DONE THIS WAY BEFORE!! YOU THINK ONE ANKLE IS BAD ENOUGH TO BE IN THIS POSITION, TWO IS MURDER!!  
  
COLE: AND VENUS, ONE AGAIN MISJUDGED, LETTING HER FUSTRATION GET THE BEST OF HER, SHE'S TRYING NOT TO TAP!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE'S ABOUT TO TAP!!  
  
COLE: NEPTUNE, CONTINUING THIS SUBMISSION HOLD---WAIT A MINUTE!!! SERENITY, COMING OUT HERE WITH A LEAD -PIPE-, AND NAILING NEPTUNE FROM BEHIND, REFEREE CALLS FOR THE BELL!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!! WHAT IS SHE DOING OUT HERE?!  
  
COLE: SERENITY, GOT NEPTUNE FROM BEHIND, AND NOW SERENITY, WITH THAT PIPE--!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: ONTO THE BACK OF VENUS, AND AGAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW JUPITER AND URANUS, COMING TO THE AID, BUT SERENITY--NAILS JUPITER AND URANUS BOTH WITH THAT STEEL PIPE THERE!! SERENITY, HAS JUST RUINED, WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN, IN MY MIND, A MATCH OF THE YEAR CANIDATE, BUT WHY?! WHY IS SHE DOING THIS?!!  
  
TAZZ: I DON'T KNOW, COLE!! I WISH I -DID- KNOW!! COULD MAKE MORE SENSE OF THIS!! BUT SHE DID PUT A STOP TO THIS MATCH, AND NO ONE IS HAPPY ABOUT THIS IN THE CROWD!! THEY ARE UPSET THAT SHE DID THIS!!  
  
COLE: AND SO AM I, TAZZ!! SHE RUINED A HELL OF A MATCH!! ALL FOUR OF THE SAILORS ARE OUT COLD!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS HAS BEEN SOME NIGHT HERE TONIGHT, COLE!! BUT THIS?!!  
  
COLE: WHAT ELSE IS GOING TO HAPPEN TONIGHT?!!  
  
[start CWE Pay Per View promo]  
  
Shots of various recent CWE scenes from both RAW and SmackDown as the ending to Limp Bizkit's "Build A Bridge" starts to play.  
  
LIMP BIZKIT: EVEN THOUGH IT'S GONNA CRUMBLE DOWN/(GONNA CRUMBLE DOWN)/I'LL KEEP BUILDING 'TIL YOU COME AROUND/('TIL YOU COME AROUND)/EVEN THOUGH IT'S GONNA FALL APART/BREAK MY HEART/I'LL KEEP BUILDING 'TIL I DIE//EVEN THOUGH IT'S GONNA CRUMBLE DOWN/(GONNA CRUMBLE DOWN)/I'LL KEEP BUILDING 'TIL YOU COME AROUND/('TIL YOU COME AROUND)/EVEN THOUGH IT'S GONNA FALL APART/BREAK MY HEART/I'LL KEEP BUILDING 'TIL I DIE  
  
CWE Survivor Series, November 16th, 2003.  
  
[end CWE Pay Per View promo]  
  
Today Is The Day starts up as the match graphics and avitars for the next match starts.  
  
COLE: SURVIVOR SERIES IS GOING TO BE NOVEMBER 16TH FROM DALLAS TEXAS, A JOINT PRODCUTION BETWEEN RAW AND SMACKDOWN, BUT WE STLL HAVE SOME MORE TO GO HERE TONIGHT, BECAUSE COMING UP NEXT, MELISSA BERYL, IS SET TO GO ONE ON ONE, WITH THE A-TRAIN, AND WHAT A MATCH, THIS IS GOING TO BE!!  
  
TAZZ: I'LL TELL YOU WHAT!! THIS NIGHT HAS BEEN OFF THE HOOK HERE TONIGHT, AND THIS MATCH IS JUST GOING TO CONTINUE ON OUR STREAK TONIGHT!!  
  
COLE: AND THIS MATCH, IS GOING TO BE SOMETHING TO SEE!! THE A-TRAIN IS ONE OF THE MEN IN THIS ALLIANCE WITH MR. MCMAHON AND NARAKU!! NARAKU WILL BE IN THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH AFTER THIS MATCH, BUT MELISSA BERYL, IS GOING TO TRY TO TAKE DOWN, THE OTHER HALF OF THE UNHOLY ALLIANCE, IN THE A-TRAIN, THE MATCH HAPPENS, RIGHT NOW!!  
  
Come back to ringside.  
  
BG: DING!! DING!! DING!! DING!! DING!! [train whistle blows, followed by the A-Train's music starting]  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM BOSTON MASS, WEIGHING IN AT 350 POUNDS, THE A-TRAIN!! [crowd boos]  
  
COLE: And as the A-Train comes out to the ring, we want to remind you that SmackDown will be from the Skyreach Place in British Columbia, Canada, next Thrusday, tickets are still on sale, but they are going fast.  
  
TAZZ: And Cole, believe me when I tell you, these fans in Canada, are so great and so willing to be a part of the CWE fan base, what a night this has been.  
  
COLE: And coming up after this match is going to be the CWE Championship. What a night this has been, these fans deserve a standing ovation tonight, they have been so great here tonight, as right now, the A-Train, who made a surprise appeanrance about a month ago, will have his hands full, because he's made mad, a legend, and she isn't going to lay down, for nobody.  
  
BG: And I wanna take you down/But your soul cannot be found/It doesn't matter much you see/cause your disease is killing me/And you know its only right/Cause it feels like paradise/I know nothing is for free/Cause your disease is killing me  
  
Crowd goes NUTS as Beryl comes out the Saliva's "Your Disease".  
  
CHIMEL: AND HIS OPPONENT, FROM THE DARK KINGDOM, SHE WEIGHS IN AT 274 POUNDS, SHE IS THE MUTHA QUEEN, MELISSA BERYL!!  
  
COLE: HERE COMES THE LEGEND!! HERE COMES THE WOMAN, WHO HAS DONE ALL THAT SHE COULD DO HERE IN THE CWE!! AND TONIGHT, SHE MAY TEACH THE A-TRAIN, THAT YOU DO NOT CROSS, THE MUTHA QUEEN!!  
  
TAZZ: AND LOOK AT THE VETERAN BERYL, JUST STARING RIGHT INTO THAT RING, NOT WANTING TO WASTE ANY TIME, GOING TO THE RING, AND THE A-TRAIN, MAY WANT TO RETHINK WHAT HE DID TO MELISSA!!  
  
COLE: She was out for a few weeks with a shoulder injury, and you got to wonder, Tazz, if the A-Train, is going to know about that, being the only weakness that he can exploit.  
  
TAZZ: I think the A-Train DOES know that, but how much is that shoulder affecting Melissa right now?  
  
COLE: Referee Nick Patrick, getting this matchup underway here. Remember, the A-Train was the man who lured Melissa Beryl out of the way so Naraku could do those horrible things to Ashely Beryl, and Melissa thought, if Naraku is going to get what for by Jessie and KP tonight, she'll get herself some of the man who made sure that she didn't interfere in Naraku's horrible deeds, the A-Train. And right away, those right hands, to the head of the A-Train, whipped to the far SIDE, and what a flying forearm by the Mutha Queen.  
  
TAZZ: And what Melissa knows how to do is to use this entire ring, we have seen her do that, do whatever she could do to win a match, and she doesn't just go on the assult in just one area of this ring, she knows how to get you from wherever she is in that squared circle, and hit you HARD, too, I've been in that ring with her, and I know, how hard this woman hits, and if you make her mad, look the hell out.  
  
COLE: Melissa, to the corner, and now on the assult here, those kicks to the midsection of the A-Train, and what a nice forearm shot by the A-Train, out of the corner now, A-Train now, building some momentum, the forearm shots, but Melissa comes back with a hard kick to the midsection---DDT, connects, to the cover, shoulders are DOWN, and A-Train, kicks out, and right away, Melissa, goes into that side headlock, trying to wear the 350 pounder down.  
  
TAZZ: And she goes right for that neck there, of the A-Train, trying to cut off the bloodflow to the head, wear this big guy down. She's got him, right where she wants him right now, on that mat. She is a veteran in this company, and the A-Train, cannot win this match on the mat. He's going to have to use that power, use that force, and he has to get back up to the vertical base, to do something here.  
  
COLE: What a night we have seen already, CWE Championship match, Triple Threat, still to come, and I have to ask you, Tazz. If you're Naraku right now, do you want the A-Train to win this thing, as sort of a morality booster for your match coming up, while you're getting ready for your match, coming up?  
  
TAZZ: Good question there. Yeah, if I'm Naraku, and the A-Train was in my corner, and he won, that would be a HUGE boost of confidence for me, especially, if he won over Melissa tonight. I don't think he needs a confidence booster as much as he needs to stop being fustrated everytime someone gets the best of him. That, my friend, is the problem that just continues to eat him up.  
  
COLE: Naraku may be watching this one, though, as the A-TRAIN, BACK TO HIS FEET, AND WHAT A BELLY TO BACK SUPLEX THAT TIME, TO GET OUT OF THE HEADLOCK, COVER, HOOK OF THE -LEG-, AND BERYL ROLLS OUT BEFORE THREE!!  
  
TAZZ: And now the A-Train, going right for that shoulder, great strategy there, I would've done that at the start if the match. That left shoulder, has got to still be healing up here, and cannot be at one hundred percent. The A-Train, is zeroing in on that injured shoulder, and that is smart by the A-Train.  
  
COLE: Something else that that injured shoulder does is make Beryl's attempts at doing the Psychodriver so much harder to do. Beryl, with the right hands here, and whipped to the corner goes the A-Train, and A-Train, tried for a counter there from that charge in, but Beryl ducked, seeing it, and now to the middle rope.  
  
TAZZ: This is what I was talking about, using all of that ring to her advantage--WOW!!  
  
COLE: FLIPPING NECK BREAKER THERE, AMOST TAKING THE A-TRAIN'S HEAD OFF!! COVER, COULD HAVE HIM, NO, ALMOST A COUNT OF THREE!!  
  
TAZZ: You saw that speed AND power right there of Beryl. She likes to go roughstyle on you, and use that ring as a weapon sometimes, but you saw right there, she goes to any lengths to take you out. She will do anything to win a match.  
  
COLE: Even use wall pictures, Tazz, to win.  
  
TAZZ: [chuckling] I know what you mean right there. Three years ago, and last month, both of those were against Ash Ketchum.  
  
COLE: What a horrible thing to hear about, Mike Hall being the father of Ash Ketchum. I wouldn't want him being the father of ANYONE, after the horrible things we've seen HIM do over the past few weeks. Melissa, having alot of respect for Ash, and do you think that that is also in her mind, as well as that injury, going into this match?  
  
TAZZ: I don't think so. She is always focused, always stoked. I think it could be on her mind, but it's hard to take her mind off of what SHE'S got to do, in that ring.  
  
COLE: Beryl, once again, trying to wring that neck of the A-Train here, and now to the near side, and a big shoulder knockdown by the former college football STAR, AND LOOK AT THAT!! GUT WRENCH SUPLEX BY MELISSA ON THE A-TRAIN, INTO THE COVER, HOOK OF THE -LEG-, AND ALMOST THREE!!  
  
TAZZ: From out of NOWHERE, Melissa, just took the A-Train out of that momentum, what a gut wrench suplex right there.  
  
COLE: Melissa, now, sending the A-Train, back into the corner, and now, charging IN, BUT THE A-TRAIN, MOVED OUT OF THE WAY, AND BERYL'S SHOULDER, MET THE STEEL RING POST, AND THAT WAS THE INJURED SHOULDER, THAT MET THE POST!!  
  
TAZZ: BERYL IS NOT ONE TO NOT TAKE RISKS, AND THAT WAS A BIG ONE RIGHT THERE!! IT DIDN'T PAY OFF, AND NOW THE TIDE OF THIS MATCH, MAY HAVE JUST SHIFTED, TO THE A-TRAIN, BUT HE'S GOT TO GET ON HER, THERE YOU GO!!  
  
COLE: A-Train, with those clubbing blows to that injured shoulder, and now the A-Train, dragging Melissa to the outside here.  
  
TAZZ: You can see Melissa, favoring that left shoulder, that has GOT to be [double feature begins] from this shot, watch what happens, A-Train, moving out of the way---OH, WOW, did she EVER hit that steel post with that shoulder, DEAD ON!! [double feature ends] And here he goes AGAIN!!  
  
COLE: A-TRAIN, SHOVED MELISSA, SHOULDER FIRST, INTO THAT STEEL POST, THE LEFT SHOULDER, WENT FIRST, IN THERE!! AND THE A-TRAIN'S NOW -THROUGH-!! SHOULDER FIRST INTO THE STEEL STAIRS!! AND NOW BACK INTO THE RING, COVER, SHOULDER'S ARE -DOWN-, AND MELISSA KICKS OUT, AND IF YOU LOOKED, TAZZ, THE A-TRAIN, HAD ALL OF HIS WEIGHT, ON THE RIGHT SHOULDER, MAKING HER HAVE TO USE THAT INJURED LEFT SHOULDER, TO KICK OUT OF IT!!  
  
TAZZ: And that is smart by the A-Train. To make your opponent, have to use that injured body part, to get out of the pin, the more she uses that, the more it will tear her up, and the A-Train has zeroed in on that body part, and has done whatever he can, to make sure, that it STAYS that way.  
  
COLE: She's had surgery on that left shoulder, and it's really bother her right now, as the A-Train, going to that arm bar, and you can see, that he is torking that left shoulder, and Melissa, is really staring to scream in pain, more and more, from that left shoulder, the more that the A-Train, torks it.  
  
TAZZ: And when you have that injured shoulder blade, or maybe a out of joint socket there, that pain, that agony, is going to shoot all the way down that arm, and that is going to be a major problem, for Melissa right now. Melissa Beryl, the legend, is being tested, right now.  
  
COLE: You can't blame the A-Train for targeting that shoulder to win the match. That is what you do in a match.  
  
TAZZ: EXACTLY!! See, Cole, you're learning. Slowly, but learning.  
  
COLE: But this crowd, who has been excellent tonight, is starting to get behind Beryl, this entire crowd, sold out here in the Bell Centre, Melissa, feeding off of this crowd's energy, and if there is anyone who can use this crowd to her advantage, it is the Mutha Queen, and Beryl, using those knees to get out of this predicament.  
  
TAZZ: But how much did that take out of that shoulder right now?  
  
COLE: Melissa, to the near SIDE--SPINNING NECK BREAKER, BUT SHE LANDED, RIGHT ON THAT INJURED SHOULDER, AND BERYL, ONCE AGAIN, CANNOT FOLLOW THROUGH!!  
  
TAZZ: And that is the difference maker right here. That is what makes this matchup so much in the A-Train's favor right now. That shoulder, BUT THERE'S A COVER!!  
  
COLE: TWO, AND NO, THE A-TRAIN, ROLLS OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: And Melissa, didn't hook the leg right there. That is because she would've had to use that left shoulder to do that, and the more she uses that shoulder, the more she is going to aggrivate that injury, and it's starting to get harder and harder for her to move that shoulder, and when you can't move that shoulder, that ARM, becomes the factor. That does not make it good right now for the Mutha Queen.  
  
COLE: And remember, Beryl wants to win this matchup, because of that unholy alliance the A-Train has with Naraku, she would have gone for Naraku, but he is in that Triple Threat matchup, coming up next for the CWE Championship, so instead, she is going after the other HALF, BUT WHAT A HIP TOSS BY THE A-TRAIN, AND THAT LEFT SHOULDER WAS THE TARGET, AND BERYL HAD THAT SHOULDER JUST GET WHIPPED OUT OF PLACE BY THE A-TRAIN, OFF OF THAT, AND MELISSA, IS DOWNRIGHT SCREAMING IN PAIN RIGHT HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: Well, the A-Train, has a golden opportunity right here. Seize it, and get the win right here, leave Montreal, with a win, and what a win this would be, over the Mutha Queen.  
  
COLE: And the A-Train, whips Melissa to the near side---DERAILER, CONNECTS, AND ALL THAT IMPACT, WAS FOCUSED TO THAT LEFT SHOULDER, AND NOW INTO THE COVER, HOOK OF THE LEG, NO, MELISSA, USING ALL THAT SHE HAD, TO ROLL OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: AND THAT WAS PURE INSTINCT RIGHT THERE FOR MELISSA TO KICK OUT OF THAT!! AGAIN, ALL THAT WEIGHT, WAS TO THAT RIGHT SHOULDER WHEN THE A-TRAIN WENT FOR THE COVER!! THAT MEANT THAT SHE WOULD HAVE TO KICK OUT USING THE LEFT SHOULDER, AND THAT IS THE SHOULDER THAT IS A CONCERN RIGHT NOW!!  
  
COLE: What a show of compeditive spirit in Beryl to continue on, but it is becoming harder and harder for Melissa to continue, with this shoulder injury.  
  
TAZZ: And I have had my share of inuries in the past, including, what she has had, and believe me, it SUCKS!! That pain, shoots all the way to the arm, through that bicep, and it just takes away anything you think you have when you have that kind of injury.  
  
COLE: But Melissa, very brizillant here tonight, trying to battle back, and shoves the A-Train, back into that corner, and the right hands, slugging away, and you see Melissa, slowing down now, with those right hands, as that injured left sholder, may be shooting the pain to the right shoulder, as well.  
  
TAZZ: Oh, no doubt, no DOUBT, that could be the case right there, as well. Not only the arm and the other shoulder, but if that pain, ends up going right into the back, that she is in BIG trouble.  
  
COLE: Remember, Beryl has fought through pain before. We remember back in 1999, Beryl won that matchup against Stone Cold Steve Austin with a severly injured knee, and she STILL braved her way to the CWE Championship. And right now, she is fighting through that -PAIN- TONIGHT, AS THE A-TRAIN, CAPALIZING, WITH ANOTHER DERAILER, AND I DO THINK, MELISSA, COULD BE MOMENTS AWAY, FROM LOSING THIS THING!!  
  
TAZZ: Beryl has GOT to be done right now. A second Derailer to the Mutha Queen, and you can see, that left shoulder, is starting to make it tough for her to even move right there. It's shooting to her back, to the left arm, and to the right shoulder. Maybe this shoulder injury is something more. I'm starting to get real concerned about this injury now.  
  
COLE: And the A-Train, setting the Mutha Queen up for the Train Wreck. A-TRAIN, TRYING TO FINISH HER OFF----TRAIN WRECK!! CONNECTS!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh my GOD, Melissa is done. No doubt in my mind, she is out of it, and she is going to be taken, out.  
  
COLE: And the A-Train, to the cover, leg is hooked, and Nick PatriCK, TWO---AND BERYL, GOT HER FOOT ON THE BOTTOM ROPE, SAVING THE MATCHUP!!  
  
TAZZ: THOSE LEGS ARE LONG, AND BERYL, ABLE TO REACH DEEP DOWN, AND SAVE THE MATCHUP!!  
  
COLE: AND THE A-TRAIN IS ARGUNG WITH NICK PATRICK, HE THOUGHT THAT WAS THREE, AND PATRICK, TRYING TO EXPLAIN TO HIM, THAT IT WAS TWO, AND SHE HAD THE FOOT ON THE ROPES!!  
  
TAZZ: GET ON HER, A-TRAIN!! DON'T ARGUE WITH THE REFEREE!!  
  
COLE: AND THE A-TRAIN---BUT BERYL, WITH A SHOT TO THE MIDSECTION, AND ANOTHER ONE!! THROUGH ALL OF THIS PAIN, MELISSA, ABLE TO CONTINUE ON!! AND NOW BERYL, KICK TO THE MIDSECTION---!!  
  
TAZZ: OH, NO WAY, COLE!! PSYCHODRIVER, IN HER CONDITION, ON A 350 POUNDER?!  
  
COLE: SHE'S A FIGHTER, AND SHE'S GETTING HIM UP---PSYCHODRIVER!! PSYCHODRIVER, CONNECTS, BUT DID SHE GET ALL OF IT, FALLS INTO THE COVER, TWO---AND THAT WILL BE ALL!! MELISSA BERYL, HAS PULLED OUT A WIN, AND WHAT A WIN THAT WAS!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, QUEEN MELISSA, BERYL!! [crowd cheers]  
  
TAZZ: BERYL, CAPALIZED ON A HUGE MISTAKE BY THE A-TRAIN, YOU DO -NOT- TAKE YOUR EYES OFF A LEGEND LIKE THE MUTHA QUEEN!!  
  
COLE: WHAT A WIN FOR THE DARK KINGDOM QUEEN!! WHAT A WIN FOR THIS VETERAN!! SHOULDER AND ALL, SHE WAS STILL ABLE, TO PICK UP A WIN, AND RIGHT NOW, YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE, THAT NARAKU, IS WATCHING, THINKING THAT THIS LOSS BY THE A-TRAIN, COULD BE A BAD OMEN FOR HIM, TO WIN THE TITLE, COMING UP IN JUST A FEW SHORT MINUTES!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT IS WHY, THOUGH, COLE, BERYL IS A VETERAN IN THIS COMPANY!! SHE IS SUCH A GREAT COMPEDITOR, SUCH A HUGE CONTRIBUTER IN THIS BUSINESS!! WHAT A MATCH, NO SHAME IN THE A-TRAIN LOSING HERE TONIGHT!! GREAT MATCH BY HIM, JUST WASN'T TO BE HIS NIGHT!!  
  
COLE: BERYL, DUG DEEP DOWN INTO HER SOUL TO PICK UP THIS WIN, AS REFEREES NICK PATRICK AND MIKE SPARKS, HELPING HER TO EVEN STAND HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: I'M TELLING YOU WHAT, COLE!! WHAT WE SAW TONIGHT, WAS CLASSIC BERYL!! BUT I AM CONCERNED ABOUT THAT SHOULDER!! THAT COULD BE MORE SERIOUS THAN SHE IS LETTING ON!! I HOPE IT ISN'T ANYTHING MORE!!  
  
COLE: THIS CROWD, ON THEIR FEET, CONGRADULATING THE MUTHA QUEEN, A TREMENDOUS WIN, HERE TONIGHT, IN THE BELL CENTER, TONIGHT, AT NO MERCY!!  
  
Switch to the back, where Josh Matthews is trying to get a word with Queen Serenity.  
  
JOSH: QUEEN SERENITY!! SERENITY!! If I could have a word with you. You went out during that Tag Team Title match, and manhandled all four of the Sailors, that was a great match, and people believe, that you ruined a perfect match.  
  
SERENITY: RUINED, A PERFECT MATCH?! Josh, let me let you in on a little secret. I don't give a damn what these people think of me. Sailor Venus, is saying that I turned my back on the people of my Moon Kingdom. That is so not true. I protected them, I did whatever I could do to make sure they were safe. How DARE she say that I didn't protect them, and that I DESTROYED that Kingdom. It's THEIR fault that the Kingdom is destroyed. If they didn't fool around, instead of following MY lead, Beryl, NOT ME, wouldn't have destroyed that Kingdom--!  
  
Suddenly, Beryl comes into the picture, helped by Sparks and Patrick, and the two just exchange a cold, ugly stare at each other. And, without a word from either one, Beryl walks off by the help, and Serenity just looks on.  
  
SERENITY: See, Josh. She knows. She knows that she couldn't win me over by a false love, false marrage, three years ago. But enough about the ugly broad. I'm going to tell you, what I'm going to do. If Sailor Venus, actually believes, that I am the evil of that Kingdom, she can prove it. Anytime, anyplace, I want her ass, in that ring, and I will beat, the living PISS, out of that piece of TRASH!! [she walks off].  
  
Switch back to Cole and Tazz at ringside.  
  
COLE: Serenity, issuing that challenge towards Sailor Venus, and I don't think that Venus is going to back down to that challenge.  
  
TAZZ: Cole, I know Venus, and I know that whatever the challenge, she is going to be there, and especially at this point. I mean, the things that Serenity has done to her, over the past few weeks here on the SmackDown Brand. But I'll tell you what, this night, has been something to see. I'm exhausted already, and we're not done. All of the matches tonight have been spectacular, and we've seen everything here tonight.  
  
COLE: What a night this has been here tonight, at No Mercy, but folks, this is all leading up to the main event. Because coming up next, the CWE Championship is on the line.  
  
TAZZ: AWW YEAH!!  
  
COLE: [the match graphics and avitars start with Dope's song playing] Jessie Malor, must defend her title in a Triple Threat Match, and she is very vurniable. Why? Because the two that will be the challengers are Naraku and Kim Possible, and these two, have had a record past with each other. And also, both of them, want the title, and both of them, have a past with the Shining Light. This match is going to be nothing short of brutal, intense, and the CWE Title is on the line. JESSIE MALOR, KIM POSSIBLE, NARAKU!! TRIPLE THREAT MATCH, THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP IS ON THE LINE, HERE AT NO MERCY, AND IT, IS, -NEXT-!!!  
  
[start promo video]  
  
SUMMERSLAM, AUGUST 2003!!  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS A NO DISQUALIFICATION MATCH FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP!!   
  
{fast forward to the closing moments of the match}  
  
...COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!! THAT DAMN NARAKU AGAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
COLE: MAULING OVER JESSIE FROM BEHIND [the crowd is booing non stop]!!...--WAIT A MINUTE!!!!  
  
TAZZ: DARK DEMON EXTREME, TALPA!!  
  
COLE: AND NARAKU, HAS SEEN HIM, AND IS GOING OUT THERE, BUT TALPA, WHO HAD GOTTEN SCREWED BY MCMAHON!! NARAKU AND TALPA, SLUGGING OUT IN THE ENTRANCEWAY!!  
  
TAZZ: TALPA HAS A SCORE TO SETTLE WITH NARAKU, AND HE'S DOING IT---OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: TALPA, WITH THE--DARK DEMON DROP TO NARAKU, NEAR THE ENTRANCEWAY, ON THE STEEL GRATING!!...GOKU, BACK UP--TALPA, GRABS HIM, AND---DARK DEMON DROP, ON THE STEEL CHAIR!!  
  
TAZZ: AND TALPA GOT OUT OF THE DAMN RING!!  
  
...COLE: JESSIE, SENDING GOKU TO THE FAR SIDE, LEAP FROG--SHINING FLIP, IN FULL MOTION!!  
  
TAZZ: WOAH!!! OHH MAN!! THE BEST DAMN HOISTERS UP I'VE SEEN FROM HER EVER!!... HERE SHE GOES---BLINDING LIGHT!!   
  
COLE: [starting to get hoarse in his voice] REFEREE MIKE KIOTA, IS COMING TO!! JESSIE, IS GETTING THE COVER!! LEG IS HOOKED!! THE COUNT, ONE!!  
  
TAZZ: C'MON, STAY DOWN!! GOKU IS OUT COLD!!  
  
COLE: TWO, THE LONGEST THREE SECONDS OF HER DAMN LIFE----THREE!!!!! THREE!!!! SHE DID IT!!! [Jessie's music plays as the crowd is very loud with cheers]  
  
TAZZ: [yelling the loudest he can in excitement] OH YEAH!!! SHE'S DONE IT!!!! LOOK AT THE LOOK ON HER FACE RIGHT NOW!!!! OH MY -GOD-!!!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, AND, -NEEEW-, CWE CHAMPION, THE SHINING LIGHT, JESSIE, MALOR!!!  
  
TAZZ: HOLY CRAP!!!  
  
COLE: SHE'S DONE IT!!...AND SHE DESERVES THIS MOMENT, DESERVES EVERYTHING THAT SHE WORKED SO HARD TO GET IN HER LIFE, AND DAMN IT, SHE DESERVES THAT CWE CHAMPIONSHIP AROUND HER WASTE!!  
  
{the following Thursday, during the KP/Misty friendship making, as Naraku has now interjected}  
  
NARAKU: Now hold on, just a minute. You say that you are deserving of all of this respect for winning that Japanese Death match last Sunday. Yeah, great, so you won Death Match. And you've won a few matches. But let's be quite honest here. Who have you beaten. An ITALIAN, someone who follows others around, and a fourteen year old wannabe, who can only get her jollies on a fifty cent corner. [crowd boos] See, you haven't beaten any REAL opponents. You haven't beaten someone, like the GREAT, NARAKU!! And Misty, how could you, betray Mr. McMahon like this. Giving this NO GOOD DISNEY FREAK--RESPECT!! [crowd boos]...But I guess, that McMahon, had no use for you. I mean, why else who he have me, go into that locker room a few weeks back, beat the living hell, out of ASHELY BERYL--!  
  
COLE: Oh my God.  
  
TAZZ: OH, C'MON!!  
  
COLE: Oh my GOD!! He isn't saying that he--!  
  
TAZZ: I think he is.  
  
NARAKU: And made KP believe, that you, Misty, did it? Because, in all honesty, HE DOESN'T GIVE A RATS ASS, ABOUT EITHER OF YOU!! [crowd boos]  
  
COLE: OH, C'MON!! IT WAS A DAMN SETUP!!   
  
TAZZ: What a setup that was.   
  
NARAKU: And the plan worked perfectly. You, Misty, never suspected a damn thing, and never asked any of the tough questions. And KP, thought it was Misty, ALL ALONG, not knowing that it was me, setting--! [KP rips the mic away from Naraku]  
  
TAZZ: Ohh man!  
  
COLE: Look at the anger in THOSE eyes!  
  
KP: OK, so, you set us up? You wanted for us to execute each other last Sunday, for your own pure ENJOYMENT?! And how do you do it? BY BLOODING UP, ASHELY, MY FRIEND?! DUDE, THAT DOESN'T FLY WITH ME!! DON'T FORGET, LAST WEEK, I KIMPROVED YOU, TO THE MAT, ON A STEEL CHAIR, AND DON'T YOU THINK, FOR ONE SECOND, THAT I CAN'T DO IT AGAIN!! IN FACT, YOU UGLY SON-OF-A-BITCH, [crowd cheers], YOU THINK YOU CAN HANG WITH US!! PROVE IT!! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT, -NOW-!! [she drops the mic]  
  
COLE: WOAH MAN!!  
  
TAZZ: And look at Naraku, ready, he is going---!  
  
BG: [funeral gong]   
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
BG: (DEAD MAN WALKIN')/YOU'VE DONE IT NOW/YOU'VE GONE AND MADE A BIG MISTAKE  
  
TAZZ: THAT THE AMERICAN BAD ASS!!  
  
COLE: WHAT IN THE HELL DOES HE HAVE TO DO WITH ANY OF THIS?!!  
  
TAKER: This is concerning me, and a man, who last Sunday, told ME, that he wants to get his hands, on the CWE Championship....You see, Naraku, I can read you, like an open book. The only reason, {shots of what Naraku did to each person the Undertaker says of, and what he did to them} why you jakked Ashely, why you tried to take out Misty, Possible, Talpa, and Jessie, is only because, they stand, in your way. Because you want, what Jessie Malor has right now, and that, is the CWE Championship...{now shots of the following persons' accomplishments} Ashely is the daughter, of a FOUR TIME CWE CHAMPION!!...Melissa, is already suffereing from you....You tried to get down Talpa, another threat of yours....You tried to screw Jessie out of the title last Sunday...Kim Possible, is mowing through her competition, and you're afraid, that if she continues, she will be, right where you think you should be. And as far as Misty goes?...Naraku, now that I think about it, that is the only title she needs to win, to become the first EVER, CWE GRAND SLAM CHAMPION!!...{back to the scene of the Thursday after Summerslam} But you know something, you forgot one person, and that is the man who's yard, you're trespassing....And let me be real honest, I would be REAL glad, to help KP AND Misty, get you to leave the yard, if you have some trouble, IN DOING SO!! [he drops the mic]  
  
TAZZ: OH MAN!! LOOK WHAT WE GOT HERE!!  
  
COLE: THIS STARTED AS A CONGRADULATIONS PARTY FOR KIM POSSIBLE, BUT IT HAS TURNED INTO, AN EXPLOSIVE SITUATION, AND ALL HELL MAY BREAK--!  
  
BG: STRAIGHT OUT OF LINE/I CAN'T FIND A REASON  
  
JUSTIN (DP): WOAH, HOLD UP JUST A MINUTE!! You see, I think that we have a opportunity here, to make a match here....A Triple Threat match for the number one contendership. It will be Naraku, versus Misty Waterflower----VERSUS THE UNDERTAKER, IN A TRIPLE THREAT MATCH, TO DETERMINE THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER, FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP!! [crowd cheers at the announcement]  
  
COLE: I LIKE THAT IDEA!!   
  
TAZZ: BUT COLE, MISTY IS IN THIS!! COULD THE CEO BE THINKING OF SOMETHING WE DON'T?!  
  
COLE: GOOD QUESTION!!...NEXT WEEK, we will determine the next number one contender.  
  
{to after the CWE Championship match against Chris Benoit that night for Jessie}  
  
KP tugs on Jessie's shoulder, and, obviously seeming that Jessie thinks that it's someone going to attack her, she turns around with that steel chair, not knowing who it is, and CLOBBERS KP WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, HARD!!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!!   
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE, SWUNG AROUND WITH THAT CHAIR, AND HIT KP WITH THAT CHAIR!!  
  
TAZZ: LOOK AT THE LOOK ON JESSIE!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! WE GOT BODIES LYING HERE TONIGHT, AND NOW THIS!!  
  
COLE: DID JESSIE MEAN TO DO THAT?!  
  
{to the next week, closing moments of that week}  
  
COLE: GOKU, WITH SOMETHING INTO THE EYES OF KP, AND KP, HAS BEEN BLINDED!!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE DEFINITLY HAS NO IDEA WHERE SHE'S AT NOW!! SHE CAN'T SEE!!  
  
COLE: I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT WAS, SOME KIND OF POWDER OR LIQUID OR SOMETHING, BUT KP, TRYING TO FEEL AS TO WHERE ANYTHING IS, AND SHE HAS JESSIE, BUT TAZZ, I DON'T THINK SHE KNOWS WHO SHE HAS---WAIT A MINUTE!! KIMPROVER ON JESSIE!! KIM POSSIBLE, JUST KIMPROVED JESSIE, BUT I DON'T THINK SHE KNEW WHO SHE WAS DOING THAT TO!!...AND NOW GOKU, SETTING KP UP, FOR THE---DRAGONBOMB!! AND IT CONNECTS!! GOKU, HAS EMERGED THE VICTOR IN THIS BRAWL!!  
  
TAZZ: SOME BODIES ARE LYING HERE RIGHT NOW, COLE!! I -STILL- CAN'T BELIEVE THAT {shots of KP doing the Kimprover on the A-Train} KP DID THE KIMPROVER ON THE A-TRAIN {back to the scene being shown}!! BUT I ALSO CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED AFTERWARDS!!   
  
COLE: LAST WEEK IT WAS JESSIE WHO ACCIDENTLY HIT KP IN THE HEAD WITH THE STEEL CHAIR!! THIS WEEK, KP, BEING BLINDED, KIMPROVING JESSIE, THINKING THAT IT WAS GOKU, I DON'T THINK KP EVEN KNOWS WHO SHE GOT IN THAT EXCHANGE!! {shots of the Undertaker winning the later made Fatal-Four Way, with Ashely Beryl being added to the mix mentioned above} JESSIE MEETS BIG EVIL FOR THE CWE TITLE {back to the current scene}, BUT A BIGGER QUESTION MARK, LOOMS OVER NEXT WEEK!! WHAT A HELL OF A NIGHT IT HAS BEEN TONIGHT!!   
  
TAZZ: MCMAHON, COULD BE LOVING, EVERY, SINGLE, MOMENT, OF, -THIS-!!  
  
{to SmackDown two weeks later, the Undertaker versus Jessie match for the CWE Title, the closing moments of this one}  
  
COLE: LOOK AT THIS, JESSIE, OUT OF NOWHERE, GOT THE UNDERTAKER UP!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: JACKHAMMER!! OUT OF NOWHERE, SHE JACKHAMMERS BIG EVIL!!...THE SIGNAL FOR THE SHINING FLIP IS SHOWN, AND HERE SHE GOES---WAIT A MINUTE!! THAT'S NARAKU AGAIN!!  
  
TAZZ: AND HE'S TAKING OUT BOTH THE UNDERTAKER AND JESSIE WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU, ONCE AGAIN, MAKING HIS PRESENCE FELT, WE HEARD EARLIER TONIGHT, ABOUT HIS PLANS TO GET INTO THE RUNNING FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP, AS THIS MATCH IS THROWN OUT, MIKE KIOTA HAS CALLED FOR THE BELL!! BUT IT IS NARAKU, REALLY TAKING IT TO BOTH THE DEAD MAN AND JESSIE HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: THEY ARE BOTH OUT--OHHH MAN!!  
  
COLE: WAIT A MINUTE!! KIM POSSIBLE, LOOKING TO GET HER REVENGE, AND SHE IS IN THE RING, BUT NARAKU, NOT SURE, WHAT TO DO HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: NARAKU HAS BEEN SCHOOLED BY THE RED HAIRED BOMBSHELL EACH AND EVERY TIME!!  
  
COLE: AND JESSIE, GETTING BACK UP HERE, NARAKU IS GOING TO HAVE TWO TO DEAL WITH!! JESSIE, GETTING NARAKU, INTO THE BLINDING LIGHT--BUT NARAKU, BLOCKED IT--RIGHT INTO KP, KP IS DOWN, AND NARAKU, IS HEADING FOR HIGHER GROUND, AND NOW BOTH KP AND JESSIE, BACK TO THEIR FEET HERE---UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: DOES KP THINK THAT JESSIE DID THAT ON PURPOSE?!  
  
COLE: WELL, HER BACK WAS TURNED AND IN DOING SO, SHE DIDN'T KNOW THAT NARAKU THREW HER RIGHT INTO KP!!...KP, HAVING SOME WORD---WOAH MAN, A SLAP TO THE FACE OF JESSIE!!  
  
TAZZ: A -VICIOUS- SLAP---{video goes into faster motion} OH MAN!!  
  
COLE: AND HERE WE GO, JESSIE, FINALLY HAVING ENOUGH, AND WE HAVE A FIGHT ON OUR HANDS!  
  
BG: STRAIGHT OUT OF LINE!!  
  
COLE: -NOW- WHAT?!!  
  
JUSTIN: WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH!!! HOLD ON JUST A MINUTE!! You know, for the past four or so weeks, {shots of the various problems KP and Jess have had between each other} I keep seeing you two, go at it in the ring, and I don't know why you two continue to do this, but we can't continue to let this happen. NEXT WEEK, ON SMACKDOWN, I AM SIGINING A MATCH!!...IT WILL BE JESSIE MALOR, VERSUS KIM POSSIBLE, IN A PINFALLS COUNT ANYWHERE STREET FIGHT, AND YOU CAN DO, WHATEVER YOU NEED TO, TO GET YOUR FUSTRATIONS OUT---CWE CHAMPIONSHIP, IS ON THE LINE!!  
  
COLE: OHHH MY!!  
  
{to that match, the final moments}  
  
TAZZ: KP, GETTING JESSIE BACK INTO THE RING, I THINK WE ARE GOING TO FIND OUT, COLE!!  
  
COLE: KIM POSSIBLE, MAY BE MOMENTS AWAY FROM WINNING THE TITLE HERE,...WAIT A MINUTE, NARAKU, AND NARAKU, WITH THAT DAMN STEEL CHAIR, JUST HITTING BOTH KP AND JESSIE, WITH THAT CHAIR!!  
  
TAZZ: NARAKU, COMING TO MAKE HIS PRESENCE FELT HERE, WE SAW HIM DO THAT TO MELISSA BERYL TONIGHT!!  
  
COLE: AND NARAKU---OVERKILL, ON THE STEEL CHAIR, TO KP, AND JESSIE, WITH THAT TRASH CAN, MISSING---OVERKILL ON JESSIE, AND HE LANDED JESSIE ON KP, IN PINFALL COMBINATION FROM NARAKU'S OVERKILL, TWO--AND JESSIE, NABS THE VICTORY AND RETAINS THE TITLE...NARAKU, SCREWED KP AGAIN, AND SCREWED US OUT OF A GREAT MATCH!!  
  
TAZZ: HE SAID HE WANTED TO GET THE TITLE SHOT INSTEAD OF KIM POSSIBLE!!  
  
BG: NO CHANCE///NO CHANCE/THAT'S WHAT YOU GOT  
  
COLE: -NOW- WHAT?!  
  
VINCE: HEY HEY HEY!! NARAKU, [with a HUGE grin on his face] YOU MAKE ME -PROUD-!! I AGREE WITH YOU!! WHAT DILLIHAY DID LAST WEEK, WAS A TRAVESTY!! HE SHOULD HAVE YOU IN A MATCH, INSTEAD OF THAT DISNEY FREAK, FOR THAT TITLE!! SO, AT NO MERCY, IT WILL BE YOU, NARAKU, UP AGAINST JESSIE MALOR, FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP!!  
  
COLE: OH MY GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: HE GOT WHAT HE WANTED, COLE!!  
  
COLE: And Naraku is pleased with--!  
  
???: NOW WAIT A MINUTE, VINCE!!  
  
Justin shows on the Titantrons from his VIP Room.  
  
JUSTIN: Who the hell do you think you are, Vince, making a match, without my permission? As I said before, I am the damn BOSS around here. But you know? I do like that idea, of Naraku versus Jessie, CWE Title on the line. HOWEVER, I want to make a few more changes. [crowd is stunned] You see, Vince, I'm not happy, with what he, Naraku, just did. And I an SURE as HELL not happy with some of his actions as of late. So, I'm not going to just HAND him a CWE Championship match, without my touch added to it. Naraku, your match, for the CWE Championship, will, for one, be NO DISQUALIFICATION!! [crowd cheers]...And, your match, for the CWE Championship, has one more change, and that is, that it is not a one on one match. At No Mercy, from Montreal, it is going to be Naraku, versus Jessie Malor--VERSUS KIM POSSIBLE--[crowd cheers]!!  
  
COLE: OHHH MY!!  
  
JUSTIN: IN A TRIPLE THREAT MATCH, FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP!! WHOOOO!! HOW DO YOU LIKE -THEM- APPLES, NARAKU?! YOU, JUST GOT SCREWED!!  
  
Naraku is seen disgusted, as well as Vince McMahon.  
  
{to the SmackDown three days ago}  
  
Justin turns around, and we see that the voice is that of...NARAKU'S. Justin suddenly is surprised to see him.  
  
JUSTIN: NARAKU!! What the hell are YOU doing--?  
  
NARAKU: Let's get one thing straight right now. If it wasn't for you, {shots of Naraku being "humiliated" by the various people} I wouldn't have been humiliated, by that Disney freak. I would be the CWE Champion right now, if it wasn't for you and your kiddie games! I could be fighting Brock Lesner, or Kurt Angle, or even Goku. Benoit, Cena, TRIPLE H!! But no, I don't get that. Instead, you stick me, with Kim Possible, the worst wrestler in the CWE, RAW or SmackDown, at No Mercy. And you know, how humiliating that is, to be in the ring, with that little girlie FREAK?  
  
JUSTIN: NARAKU, YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY!! LUCKY, THAT YOU EVEN -GOT- A TITLE SHOT, AT NO MERCY!! {shots of Naraku burning the house that Ashely was in two weeks before this scene, with KP being in tears in the ring} AFTER THAT STUNT YOU PULLED TWO WEEKS AGO ON SMACKDOWN, OR DID YOU FORGET THAT?! SETTING THAT HOUSE ON FIRE, WITH ASHELY INSIDE OF IT!! DID YOU THINK, THAT YOU WERE GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THAT LITTLE STUNT?!! HARMING, MY SMACKDOWN STARS!! I DON'T, -NEED-, THAT STRESS, MAN!! AND YOU'RE -VERY- LUCKY, THAT I HAVEN'T FIRED YOUR ASS YET!! AND WHAT SHE DID TO YOU LAST THURSDAY, {shots of KP taking Naraku out and driving a car with him in it into a rivine} YEAH, I DIDN'T AGREE WITH IT, BUT DAMN IT, YOU DESERVED EVERY MOMENT OF WHAT SHE DID TO YOU, AND, PERSONALLY, I HAVE TO ADMIT, I KIND OF -ENJOYED- SEEING THAT!! BE HAPPY, THAT I'M STILL GIVING YOU THIS SHOT, THIS SUNDAY!!  
  
NARAKU: Let me just say this, you asshole. If I do not win, that title, this Sunday, then all hell, will break loose, and there will be NOTHING, that you, or anyone else, can do, about it. You better, damn sure HOPE, I win that damn title, this Sunday, or this out of control state of SmackDown, will become TEN FOLD!!   
  
{the music changes to the "Today Is The Day" song as we now see the various events and matches leading up to the No Mercy match}  
  
DOPE: Today is the day/That I will let it go away/That I will let it be okay/That I will throw it all away//Today is the day/That I will piss it all away/And we will not live with this me/But that's the chance that I will live to take//I don't like this anymore than you/But I will do what I got to do/I want to be free of everything/Above all that I can take/I want to be free of everything/I promise/Today is the day/  
  
..COLE: {As Dope is singing "Forget about tomorrow/Forget about tomorrow {Today is the day)/Forget about tomorrow/Forget about tomorrow {Today is the day)":} FOR NARAKU, IT'S ABOUT FINALLY PUTTING AN END TO ANY DOUBTS THAT HE CAN BEAT THESE TWO ATHLETES, AS HE REFUSES TO BE, IN HIS TERMS, HUMILIATED!! FOR KIM POSSIBLE, IT'S ABOUT ACCEPTANCE, WANTING TO BE ACCEPTED AS A SERIOUS ATHLETE, AND WHAT BETTER WAY, THAN WINNING THAT TITLE AT NO MERCY, TO GET THAT ACCEPTANCE!! AND FOR JESSIE, IT'S ABOUT SURVIVAL, TO BE ABLE TO GET OUT OF MONTREAL WITH THE TITLE STILL HER'S, AND TO ESCAPE THE PERSONAL WAR OF KP AND NARAKU, AND TO RETAIN HER CHAMPIONSHIP!! A MATCH THAT STARTED AS THREE COMPEDITORS THAT DESERVED THIS SPOT, BUT NOW IT HAS GOTTEN VERY PERSONAL!! IT WILL BE NARAKU, KIM POSSIBLE, AND JESSIE MALOR, TRIPLE THREAT MATCH FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP, AT NO MERCY!!  
  
{Now playing the final parts of "Today Of The Day", showing the same scenes as before, without the commentary}  
  
DOPE: I want to be free of everything/Above all that I can take/I want to be free of everything/I promise/Today is the day/I want to be free of everything/Above all that I can take/I want to be free of everything/I promise/Today is the day//Today is the day/Today is the day/Today is the day/Today is the day  
  
[end promo video]  
  
The bell sounds.  
  
CHIMEL: THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS THE TRIPLE THREAT MATCH FOR THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP, SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL!! NOW IN THIS MATCH, THERE WILL BE NO DISQUALIFICATION [the CWE Championship match graphic comes on screen] THE FIRST CONTENDER TO GAIN A PINFALL OR SUBMISSION, WILL BE THE CWE CHAMPION, AND WIN THE TRIPLE THREAT MATCH!!  
  
BG: Bold motherfucker don't you limit your mind?//Liberate your mind you motherfucker/You're so narrow-minded/So narrow-minded  
  
The crowd cheers as KP comes out to Disturbed's "Liberate".  
  
CHIMEL: INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM MIDDLETON PENNSYLVANIA, WEIGHING IN AT 204 POUNDS, KIM, POSSIBLE!!  
  
COLE: And we heard it, Tazz, this match is a no disqualification, Triple Threat Match for the CWE Championship, and this match is going to be VERY brutal.  
  
TAZZ: No doubt, these three, have some histroy, especially Kim Possible and Naraku, those two lately, have been a major part, of the craziness, that SmackDown has been in lately.  
  
COLE: It was three weeks ago that Naraku burned that house that contained Ashely Beryl in there, to send a message to KP, and then the following week, she returned the favor by sending him into a river inside of the trunk of a car, both of the times, the victim came back unscathed, we don't know how that happened, but from what we DO know, is that this match, is going to be nothing short of brutal, violent, and what could be, VERY deadly.  
  
TAZZ: And Naraku cannot say that he didn't bring this upon himself. The past few weeks, he has contributed to some of the most ruthless acts that we have ever seen, even when SmackDown first came on the air four years ago. He has burned a house with someone in it, injured a one legged wrestler in Zach Gowen, and has litteraly caused many stress here on SmackDown, but he could pay for all of that, here tonight.  
  
COLE: But an interesting and unanswered question still remains to be answered. What will KP focus on more, her revenge on Naraku, or the CWE Championship? That is a question that comes to mind, but it is also one that brings up another one, which is how safe, is the title reign of Jessie Malor, here tonight?  
  
TAZZ: That is a very good question, and I do not have the answer to that. The only thing that I am sure of is that this is going to be nothing short of exciting and brutal.  
  
BG: you came to see the mobscene/I know it isn't your scene   
  
Naraku comes out to Marilyn Manson's "mOBSCENE".  
  
CHIMEL: AND THE SECOND CHALLENGER, FROM PARTS UNKNOWN, WEIGHING IN AT 326 POUNDS, NARAKU!!  
  
TAZZ: AND LOOK AT THAT STARE, THAT COLD, UNADULTERATED STARE, THAT KP IS GIVING NARAKU AS HE MAKE HIS WAY DOWN THAT RAMP!!  
  
COLE: AND NARAKU IS NOT EVEN FLINCHING AT THAT STARE, THAT IS BEING GIVEN BECAUSE OF ALL THAT NARAKU HAS DONE TO MAKE KP'S LIFE A LIVING HELL THESE PAST FEW MONTHS!!  
  
TAZZ: AND I DON'T CARE -WHO- YOU ARE, IF YOU GET THAT GIRL ANGRY, WATCH THE HELL OUT, BECAUSE WE'VE SEEN HER ANGER, COLE!! NARAKU IS NOT SAFE IN THAT RING, RIGHT NOW!!  
  
COLE: AND THE WORST PART, IN SOME MINDS, IS THAT THIS RIVALRY, IN MY MIND, MAKES JESSIE THE ODD WOMAN OUT!! SHE IS ONLY TRYING TO FIGHT TO KEEP HER TITLE INTACT, AND IT IS GOING TO BE SOMETHING TO KEEP HERE TONIGHT, AS THESE TWO ARE GOING TO GO AFTER EACH OTHER, AND JESSIE MAY BE CAUGHT IN THE CROSSFIRE!!  
  
TAZZ: AND I HAVE A DISTINCT FEELING, THAT THIS MAY BE JESSIE'S LAST NIGHT AS THE CWE CHAMPION, AND I DON'T LIKE THAT FEELING, BUT IT'S ONE THAT WILL NOT GO AWAY!! LOOK AT NARAKU JUST CIRCLING THAT RING, HE DOES -NOT- WANT TO GET INTO THAT RING!! WE'VE SAID IT BEFORE, NARAKU IS ALMOST DOUBLE THE SIZE OF KP, BUT SHE HAS PROVEN THAT SIZE DOES -NOT- MATTER!! WE'VE SEEN HER DO UNBELIEVABLE STUFF THAT, UNLESS YOU'VE SEEN IT, YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE IT IF I OR ANYONE ELSE TOLD YOU!!  
  
COLE: AND KP, JUST STALKING HIM, SHE IS READY, EYEBALLING THIS 320 POUNDER!!  
  
TAZZ: BUT THERE IS STILL ONE MORE PERSON TO BE INTRODUCED IN THIS, AND SHE IS THE CWE CHAMPION!!  
  
BG: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE/MAKE IT DOUBLE//How can you see into my eyes like open doors?/Leading you down into my core/Where I've become so numb/[she appears, back turned towards the entranceway. The crowd gets REALLY LOUD at this point] Without a soul/My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold/Until you find it there and lead it back home/[Jessie's arms go up and the pyros go off]/(Wake me up)/Wake me up inside/(I can't wake up)/Wake me up inside/(Save me)/Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
She goes to the ring with the crowd getting deafening.  
  
CHIMEL: AND THE OPPONENT, FROM WHEELING, WEST VIRGINIA, SHE WEIGHS IN AT 264 POUNDS, SHE IS THE CWE CHAMPION, THE SHINING LIGHT, JESSIE MALOR!!  
  
COLE: THE SHINING LIGHT, COULD VERY WELL, BE IN DANGER, OF HAVING HER CWE CHAMPIONSHIP REIGN, END HERE TONIGHT, AGAINST THESE TWO, IN A TRIPLE THREAT MATCH!!   
  
TAZZ: AND SHE IS SLOWLY WALKING TO THE RING, AS SHE ALWAYS DOES, YOU COULD NOT TELL JUST BE LOOKING AT HER, THAT SHE IS CONCERNED RIGHT NOW!! SHE IS A TRUE COMPEDITOR, A TRUE ATHLETE!! SHE COULD TAKE ON A -HUNDRED- MEN TWICE HER SIZE AT THE EXACT SAME TIME, AND SHE WOULD NOT BE WORRIED, BECAUSE SHE WOULD BE POISED, STOKED, FOCUSED, AND READY TO TAKE THEM ON, AND REGARDLESS OF THE ODDS, SHE KNOWS WHAT SHE NEEDS TO DO, BUT AS SHE STEPS THROUGH THOSE ROPES, SHE KNOWS, DEEP DOWN, THAT THIS IS GOING TO BE A VERY BIG ORDER TO FILL!! AND WE'VE TALKED ABOUT IT EARLIER COLE, AND YOU MADE AN EXCELLENT POINT ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED ONE YEAR AGO, THIS VERY EVENT, NO MERCY, ONE YEAR AGO, HER RIBS BEGAN TO HAVE SERIOUS ISSUES WHICH LED TO THE EIGHT MONTH ABSENCE!! THAT COULD STILL BE ON HER MIND, AS THAT WILL ALWAYS BE ON THE MINDS OF EVERYONE HERE IN THE CWE!! IT MAY AFFECT HER IN THIS MATCH, AS IF SHE DOESN'T HAVE ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT -ALREADY-!!  
  
COLE: Referee Brian Hebner, trying to instruct Naraku to get into this ring so we can get this matchup underway, and you can see that Naraku, feels like he is going into a pack of wolves here, not wanting to get in there. Remember, no countouts and no disqualifications, the first one to score a pifall, or the first one to make another submit, wins the match and the CWE title, and finally, Naraku, hesitantly, makes his way to the ring, and Hebner gets this thing underway, AND AS EXPECTED, BOTH JESSIE AND KP, DOUBLE TEAMING NARAKU, AND NARAKU, IN A WORLD OF TROUBLE AS WE KICK OFF THINGS IN THIS TITLE MATCH, DOUBLE IRISH WHIP, FAR SIDE, AND A DOUBLE CLOTHESLINE, TO START THINGS OFF!!  
  
TAZZ: And, as you can see, both of these two, going after Naraku with those stomps afterwards, staying on him.  
  
COLE: But how long will this teaming up last. Remember, it's every man and woman for themselves in there for the title, and sooner or later, you have to believe that Jessie and KP, are not going to be friends in this match for very long, knowing that.  
  
TAZZ: And you know the shaky relationship that Jess and KP have had in recent weeks. And this is for the biggest prize on SmackDown, oh, look out, look OUT!!  
  
COLE: A DOUBLE HIP TOSS, SENDING NARAKU'S BACK TO COLLIDE WITH THAT HARD CONCRETE FLOOR, OVER THE TOP ROPE!!  
  
TAZZ: And that padding, is not much of it out there, and you saw Naraku, just SOAR out there via that hip toss.  
  
COLE: Now KP, going out after Naraku, and Naraku, may be in big trouble here in the early going.  
  
TAZZ: But she does not want to overexcert herself this early here. She has to remember that she is also after that CWE Title, and she told Jessie that last THURSDAY, WOW!!  
  
COLE: WHAT A SHOT INTO THOSE STEEL STAIRS, AS NARAKU'S HEAD, WAS JUST -RAMMED- into that step, by the girl, who has made a claim that she can do ANYTHING, and so far, she has proven that she CAN do just that, and proving it right now, as she gets Naraku, back into the ring, and right away, the Shining Light, with hard right forearms to the back of the head.  
  
TAZZ: And these two girls are doing the right thing right here to wear the largest one in this Triple Threat match down, working on that neck area of Naraku right now with that headlock, wringing that neck.  
  
COLE: And now Naraku, sent to the far turnbuckle, and JESSIE, TRYING TO CHARGE IN, BUT COULDN'T DO IT, AS NARAKU, MADE JESSIE MEET THAT SIZE 13 BOOT, RIGHT TO THE TEMPLE, COVER, FIRST ONE OF THE -MATCH-, and KP, breaks up the three.  
  
TAZZ: But did you see how fast Naraku countered, Cole? Naraku is someone, who will come after you with smash mouth, in your face tactics, and if you are not ready for him in a match, LOOK THE HELL OUT!!  
  
COLE: We've seen the dispicable things that Naraku has said about Jessie's father in recent weeks, and that has to be fresh in the mind of Jessie.  
  
TAZZ: And some disgusting things they WERE to do to Jessie, but it could pale in comparison to what we could see in THIS MATCH, MY -GOD-, WHAT A CLOTHESLINE!!  
  
COLE: A hell of a shot with that clothesline to KP, and now Naraku may be doing the right thing here, going for that knee area, wrenching it, into that leg bar right there.  
  
TAZZ: And that is VERY smart by Naraku. We may not like the guy's actions, but his ABILITY is something that we can be proud of. He's trying to take out KP's offense by going for that left knee, her moves rely on her speed and her agility to do well in there. Naraku is doing the right thing right here.  
  
COLE: But he needs to be worried, as well, about Jessie, who is back up, and that elbow drop to the sternum of Naraku, didn't get all of it, but got enough, as Jessie, forces him to break up that hold, and here SHE goes now, shots to the face of Naraku, far side, irish whip, reversal, near side--.  
  
TAZZ: LOOK OUT!!  
  
COLE: SIT OUT POWERBOMB THERE, SHOULDERS ARE -DOWN-, BUT A LOW DROP KICK TO THE BACK OF THE NECK BY KP, BREAKS UP THE COVER before the count of three.  
  
TAZZ: And that was smart. That was VERY smart by KP. Going for the back of the neck right there. Not only does that break up the cover there, but she can also start to work on that neck of Naraku, that Kimprover impacts the neck and shoulder area.  
  
COLE: KP, with NARAKU, AND WHAT A MOVE THERE, KNEE TO THE FACE THERE, AND to the far -SIDE-, what a legdrop, and a cover, TWO, AND JESSIE, GOES FOR THE ELBOW DROP, AND KP MOVED OUT OF THE WAY, JESSIE GOT NARAKU, BUT THE MOVE STILL DID IT'S purpose, and broke up that cover, as now Jessie and KP, back up, and---UH OH!!  
  
TAZZ: KP, just shoved Jessie right down to the canvas, that is no shivalry right there. I don't think Jessie liked that, shot back up---WOAH MY!!  
  
COLE: And Jessie did the same to KP, and KP, got back up, and here we go, both ladies, trading blows.  
  
TAZZ: KP likes this more than anything, this is where she is keen, black belt--oh my GOD!!  
  
COLE: WHAT A ROUNDHOUSE TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD, DID YOU HEAR THAT?!  
  
TAZZ: Did I EVER hear and SEE that! What a KICK by KP, right to the back of the temple there, Jessie just DROPPED, face FIRST, to the canvas, uh oh, UH OH!!  
  
COLE: AND A SECOND, HARD KICK, RIGHT TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD BY KP, JESSIE IS BEING TAKEN TO -SCHOOL- HERE, RIGHT NOW!! WOW!!  
  
TAZZ: And KP has taken control in this thing, but she needs to be careful about the other man in there, Naraku. if I were him, I would just sit back, and let these two fight each other, and then pick up the scraps, only interfering in the actual pinfalls being attempted.  
  
COLE: But KP, isn't going to let Naraku get away with that, she is coming after Naraku, and LOOK AT THAT, NARAKU, WANTING NO PART OF KP, slides out of the ring, and KP, upset about that.  
  
TAZZ: She wants a part of that man right there, Naraku. But that was a smart move by Naraku right there to get the hell out of dodge right there. KP does not like that at all.  
  
COLE: And remember, KP has been wanting to get at Naraku, for so long, ever since he first started to make her life a living hell. And she told me backstage, that she would like nothing more, than to end Naraku's career, if it came to that. She just wants to let Naraku, feel what she has felt, during the past few weeks. And I wouldn't blame her, and personally, I would, in fact, enjoy her beating the living HELL, out of Naraku, as Naraku, continuing to circle the ring her, almost toying with KP. And remember, he has got to worry about Jessie, as well, the CWE Champion. She has got to feel VERY vurinable, and you know how she is, when she feels vurniable. If you remember last year, she was trying to get to that number one contender, right in this very same event, at No Mercy 2002, and at that point, we first knew, about a problem with her ribs, and that was when she first felt like, she was vurniable with those ribs being a major factor. This year, she feels vurinable, because that CWE Title, painting a bright red target, on her chest, and the two going after her and that title, is the two people, who have done whatever they could to each other, and if they can do that to each other without ANY remorse, what-so-ever, imagine what they could do to the CWE Champion, here tonight, in Canada, in Montreal.  
  
TAZZ: No doubt, that is going through the mind of our CWE Champion, but she does not show that, at ALL, and she goes in there, and does what she needs to do. And this kid, is unlike anyone else, I have seen, and I have, all the damn respect in the WORLD, for Jessie. You have to--!  
  
COLE: Wait a minute, here, KP, going to the near side, LOOK -OUT---!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD!! RIGHT OUT IN FRONT OF US!!  
  
COLE: KP, SPEARING NARAKU, THROUGH THE ROPES SHE WENT, RIGHT INTO THE BARRICADE, AND NARAKU'S BACK, MET THAT STEEL!!  
  
TAZZ: But so did the shoulder of Possible, BIG chance to do that, but LOOK AT THIS KID!!  
  
COLE: THOSE RIGHT HANDS, SLUGGING AWAY AT NARAKU!! GET HIM, KID!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT SOME HARD RIGHT HANDS HERE, BY KP, AND BACK INTO THE RING HE GOES, COURTESY, OF THE GIRL THAT CAN DO ANYTHING!!  
  
COLE: And now Jessie, going to try to pick up the pieces, as she starts with those huge forearms to the back of Naraku.  
  
TAZZ: And that is smart right there, Naraku's back has GOT to be in a million pieces after that shot by KP, and Jessie, is capalizing on that, this is textbook Jessie right here.  
  
COLE: Jessie, getting Naraku back to his feet, with those forearm shots to the head of Naraku, and now going to the far side off of the irish whip, no reversal, and Jessie--WENT FOR A CLOTHESLINE, BUT NARAKU DUCKED OUT OF THE WAY, AND INSTEAD, SHE HIT KIM POSSIBLE, WHO WAS COMING BACK INTO THE RING, AND NOW NARAKU, WITH THE ROLL UP, COULD HAVE A NEW -CHAMPION-, BUT JESSIE, NEARLY KICKED OUT OF THAT, BEFORE THREE!!  
  
TAZZ: What a way to capalize on that mistake, and Possible got NAILED with that clothesline, still did Jessie good there, but unfortunatly for her, not her target, and Naraku, knowing that, tried to get the early win right there.  
  
COLE: Naraku, now, going to work on Jessie, drop toe hold into a headlock, Jessie counters with a head scissors, back to their feet, AND WHAT HEIGHT FROM THAT ARM DRAG, and Naraku's back, met the canvas hard, and now Jessie, going to possibly go for a high--RISK, BUT KP, WITH THAT VIPER KICK, FROM OUT OF NOWHERE ON JESSIE, JUST DROPPED HER, RIGHT TO THE CANVAS!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh my God, what a Viper Kick. We've seen her---!  
  
COLE: AND A COVER, HOOK OF THE OUTSIDE -LEG-, AND NO, JESSIE KICKED OUT OF THE VIPER KICK!!  
  
TAZZ: And that is the first time that she has tried to use the Viper Kick to down someone for the pin cover, almost had her. Great tactic, while Naraku was down, go for the pin on the other person in this contest.  
  
COLE: And we also know that KP, has all of that determination, that heart, that desire, and she has ability, but is it enough for her to win the CWE Championship tonight, as right now, she is realizing what an opportunity this is, to win the CWE Title, and---OHH MY, RIGHT TO THE RIBS, THAT FIELD GOAL KICK, TO THE RIBS OF JESSIE FROM KP!!  
  
TAZZ: And I don't think KP really gave a rat's ASS right now who she hurts. She wants to, for one, make Naraku pay, but secondly, also get that CWE Championship, and live to tell about it.  
  
COLE: Never before in the CWE has anyone gotten to this point, in so little of a time. Melissa Beryl was out for some time back in 1999, but came back to win the CWE Title against Stone Cold Steve Austin, and then, following that, a number of great CWE Stars have held the title. Beryl, Triple H, Sailor Moon, Kurt Angle, The Rock, Austin, even Ash Ketchum, for a short while, can say that he was once that top person. Goku has also been there, and that was who Jessie got it from with that memorable win at Summerslam, and right now, that very title reign hangs in the balance, in this match. Possible, sending Jessie to the TURNBUCKLE, AND POSSIBLE, GOING FOR THOSE HANDSPRINGS, AND---DROP KICK FROM THEM, TO THE CHEST AREA, OF THE SHINING LIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: And that is NOT what you want to see KP start to do. To do that tumbling. We've discussed her cheerleading background, and she uses that to her advantage here. She has been able to develop some MAJOR speed from that training, and she shows it off in the ring, and she can do just about anything she wants, to prove her moniker right even moreso, when she does that.  
  
COLE: She has to keep an eye on Naraku now, and NARAKU, WENT FOR A BACK CLOTHESLINE, BUT WHAT A BACK KICK BY KP, HAVING EYES IN THE BACK OF HER HEAD, YOU COULD SAY, AND RIGHT NOW, IT SEEMS LIKE KP, IS IN COMPLETE, CONTROL!!  
  
TAZZ: She now has to stay on Naraku here, and it is going to be VERY important to stay focused, and not let her emotions get to her when faced with Naraku. Remember, Cole, this is the same guy who tried to burn a house with Ashely Beryl, who could be her best friend here in the CWE, on SmackDown, in it.  
  
COLE: And that could still be in the mind of Kim Possible, as we have not heard from Ashely, since that incident, as Possible, using her KNEE, to work on Naraku's, drives that knee into the back of Naraku's knee, and now torking it. This is very surprising for US to see her go this route.  
  
TAZZ: I'm shocked that she would go technical right now. She is usually going all over this ring, bouncing and flying. I've NEVER seen her try to use a lock or a hold on ANYONE except if it was to set up something immediatly. Here, she is torking, that left knee of Naraku, smart notherless, going to make it harder for Naraku to stand, and thereby incapasitating him. He is the odds on favorite because of his size and power, but if you're a big guy, and you get your legs taken out from under you, it becomes another game ENTIRELY, my man. I've just never seen her do something like this before.  
  
COLE: We have seen ALOT of surprising things tonight. Marlene Angel winning the South East Asian title earlier tonight, Miyu is the number one contender for the Intercontinental title followed by one of the sickest scenes that I have EVER seen on SmackDown, and the situation concerning Ash Ketchum's real father just got MORE confusing, and continues to baffle ALL of us. This wild ride, though, led up to now, the Triple Threat Match for the CWE Championship, and right now, we are being shocked again, as Kim Possible, writing another page into her book, and Naraku, fighting to get out of this predicament, you can hear that agony, coming out from him.  
  
TAZZ: And like I've said before, I don't care how big or strong or powerful you are, or who you are up against, when your legs are taken from under you, you become a much easier target, because bigger guys need to use that vertical base to utilze that power and strength, and when you don't have that, and you rely on that standing base, you're done, and KP has been known to take down stronger opponents with her speed, and knowledge of where to hit the bigger guy. She has guts, determination, and ability, Cole.  
  
COLE: But look at Jessie, back up, and I don't think KP has realized that she is going under the ring, and A TRASH CAN LID!! SHE GOING INTO THE -RING-, AND TAKING THE NO DISQUALIFICATION RULE INTO EFFECT, JUST WHACKED KP IN THE HEAD WITH THAT GARBAGE CAN LID!! AND NOW INTO THE HEAD OF NARAKU!!  
  
TAZZ: Jessie, realizing that KP was taking control of this matchup, ended up taking into consideration, that no DQ rule. You have that in your favor, and if you can utulize that, then the man or woman, with that weapon, becomes the one with the advantage, for obvious reasons.  
  
COLE: Jessie, now, with a huge advantage over Naraku, and--BELLY TO BELLY, TURNING NARAKU INSIDE OUT, AND JESSIE, IS ON FIRE HERE, AND NARAKU, BACK OUTSIDE THE RING HERE, AND HE--OH BOY!!  
  
TAZZ: OH, HE IS FIRED UP HERE!! WE MENTIONED THIS LAST WEEK!! He is SO angry and SO fustrated, that no matter what he does, he cannot put either one of these two away, and he keeps getting the short end of the stick with Jessie and KP, and it's driving him NUTS that Jessie was able to do all of this to him, and that might fustrate him somewhat, because Jessie is so good, and many get fustrated trying to figure her out, and I believe that Naraku knows that she isn't to be underestimated. There is a reason why she is the CWE Champion. But combine that, with this problem he's having with KP right now, and that, my friend, equals one pissed off Naraku.  
  
COLE: He's said it before, that he thinks that KP is a TOTAL fluke, that shouldn't be here under ANY circumstances, and has echoed Mr. McMahon's notion of this Disney freak name that her hardened critics, continue to pour onto her, and I think that's a damn shame, that she works her ass off to gain the respect and acceptance here in the CWE, and she gets shafted, by those kinds of people, like Naraku, like McMahon, who cannot put their damn prejudice aside for one minute, and look at how the kid continues to fight to get what she desires!  
  
TAZZ: Well, I think in the case of McMahon and Naraku, they just want to destroy anyone that is in their path of what THEY want, but I have to agree with you. The kid is working HARD, harder than I have EVER seen anyone do so before, and you HAVE to give this girl credit. We saw her nearly not only end her career at Summerslam, but she could've also ended her life the way that Japanese Death Match went down. I was very impressed at how she wrestled that night. And that very same KP, is what Naraku is facing right now, and it's what is really eating at him---WOAH MAN!!  
  
COLE: AND NARAKU JUST SHOWED HOW FUSTRATED HE IS, SENT KP, RIGHT INTO THE STEEL STAIRS, THAT SICKENING SHOT, AND NOW---TO THE HEAD OF JESSIE FROM THAT SECTION OF THE STEEL STEPS!!  
  
TAZZ: Well, it's no disqualification, but that was also a very echoing blow to the head of Jessie, she has GOT to be seeing stars after that, and KP is down and out on the mat!  
  
COLE: Wait a minute, though. What's Naraku want to do HERE? He's dragged the other end of those steel stairs to where KP's carcass lies here. And now has her head on the bottom half of the steel stairs.  
  
TAZZ: I don't like this one--oh my God, Cole. Naraku wants to bash her head with the steel stairs, with her head on the bottom half, Cole! My God, this is going to be bad.  
  
COLE: And it's all legal, this is in the damn match.  
  
TAZZ: No, Naraku, don't do this.  
  
COLE: Naraku, going to smash KP's head, into a million pieces here. NARAKU, GOING TO DO---WAIT A MINUTE!! JESSIE, ON THE TOP TURNBUCKLE--!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT THE HELL?!!  
  
COLE: AND--HIGH CROSS BODY ON NARAKU, COULD'VE JUST SAVED KP'S -LIFE-, BUT I THINK SHE CAUGHT ALOT OF THAT STEEL STEPS COMING DOWN, AND NARAKU'S CHEST, FELT IT, AS WELL, JESSIE IS REALLY FEELING THAT PAIN, RIGHT NOW!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT A MOVE, COLE!! I HAVE -NEVER- SEEN JESSIE DO THAT WITH THAT MUCH RISK ON IT BEFORE, SACRIFICING HER OWN BODY THERE!!  
  
COLE: But Tazz, I don't want to think it, I don't want to be the one to bring the bad side of this us, but the way she is holding her sides right now, wasn't that the same way she started to grab them, during last year at this point?  
  
TAZZ: Oh my God, Cole, you're right. I do NOT want to think that that could've been the move that reinjured her ribs, and if that would to happen again, her career may be over, or worse.  
  
COLE: But, thankfully, it may have been just the fact that she landed on those steel stairs, and that's not good for your health, either.  
  
TAZZ: I want to think that it's just the fact that she did do that whle Naraku held those steel stairs in his hands, but something tells me differently, Cole. I am hoping, PRAYING, that this kid isn't hurt again--LOOK OUT, THOUGH!!  
  
COLE: KP, WITH THE STEEL STAIRS IN HAND, DRIVING THEM INTO THE KNEE OF NARAKU, AND AGAIN WITH THE STEEL STAIRS!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS IS THE RAGE FACTOR I WAS TALKING ABOUT!! HER EMOTIONS ARE NOW STARTING TO RUN LIKE WILDFIRE, AND IF THAT HAPPENS, LOOK OUT, BECAUSE THIS KID HAS ALOT OF FIRE WITHIN HER, AND SHE CAN BE DEADLY, COLE!!  
  
COLE: And now KP, getting Naraku back into the ring here. Remember, this is not a falls count anywhere, this match must be won in the ring, and the title can change hands in the ring only.  
  
TAZZ: I think she knows that, as well, but she also knows that she can do some damage on the outside there.  
  
COLE: KP, with the kicks to the midsection, and now to the ropes, missing with the big boot goes Naraku, but he caught KP for the back body drop, but KP landed on her feet, and now to the far side AGAIN---TILT-A-WHIRL INTO A BACKBREAKER BY NARAKU!!  
  
TAZZ: What a move by Naraku.  
  
COLE: Into a cover, shoulders are -DOWN-, but Jessie, able to make a save there.  
  
TAZZ: And you can see Jessie is feeling that pain that she had from that high risk manuver right there. What a match so far for the CWE Championship. I cannot believe what we are seeing here tonight.  
  
COLE: Naraku, working on the ribs of Jessie, that shoulder, being driven into the gut of Jessie. Now shot into the corner goes Jessie, but Jessie puts on the brakes, up and--NO, CAUGHT BY NARAKU, AND---!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE JUST MET THE STEEL BARRICADE, ONLY THE PADDING THERE, FOR SUPPORT, AND JESSIE'S NECK, WHIPPED BACK, AND IT LOOKS LIKE JESSIE IS OUT OF IT!!  
  
TAZZ: I think, with that move, Jessie's title reign may have just ended, as she is right now eliminated from the equasion.  
  
COLE: Naraku, proud---BUT KP, CAUGHT NARAKU OFF GUARD WITH A SPEAR, AND RIGHT INTO A COVER, SHE'S GONNA GET THE TITLE--NO!! NOT TONIGHT, AT LEAST NOT AT THE MOMENT!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT A SMART MOVE BY POSSIBLE TO NARAKU, MY -GOD- WHAT A SPEAR!! Don't be fooled by her small frame. This kid's got some spunk and some power in her.  
  
COLE: But Naraku, back to his feet, AND WHAT AN UPPERCUT, BY NARAKU ON POSSIBLE!! Now shots to the temple, and whip to the turnbuckle, AND WHAT IMPACT POSSIBLE GOT FROM THAT WHIP, AND NARAKU---DOWN WITH THAT UNIQUE SLAM ON POSSIBLE, SHOULDERS ARE -DOWN-, AND POSSIBLE GETS THE SHOULDER UP!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT WAS AN INSIDE CRADLE SLAM, I THINK, BY NARAKU!! WHAT A MOVE, AND THAT HAS TO BE A MOVE THAT COULD TAKE POSSIBLE OUT THERE!! KP has got to be out of it.  
  
COLE: Jessie is down and just about out on the outside of the ring here. Naraku, back on the assult of Possible here, and now what is he doing?  
  
TAZZ: I don't know what Naraku is doing, going to the top rope here, Possible is damn near out on her feet here.  
  
COLE: And if Naraku can put away KP, he could very well, on his way, to be the CWE Champion.  
  
TAZZ: If he hits this, my man, he WILL be the CWE Champion.  
  
COLE: BUT LOOK AT THIS!! KIM POSSIBLE, BLOCKING NARAKU'S ATTEMPTS TO GET HER UP THERE, AND NOW, NARAKU, HAVING TROUBLE, CAUGHT ON HER SHOULDERS!!  
  
KP goes for a------RUNNING POWERBOMB ON NARAKU?!!  
  
TAZZ: OH NO WAY, COLE?!! SHE CAN'T BE!! OH MY -GOD-!!  
  
She HITS IT SQUARELY IN THE CENTER OF THE RING, AND NOW BOTH OF THEM ARE DOWN IN THE CENTER OF THE RING!!  
  
COLE: A RUNNING POWERBOMB BY KIM POSSIBLE ON NARAKU!! THIS GIRL, HAS JUST DID A RUNNING POWERBOMB, ON A MAN DOUBLE HER SIZE, DOUBLE HER WEIGHT!!!  
  
TAZZ: HOLY CRIPE, COLE!! I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW!! THE POWER THAT COMES FROM THIS GIRL, THE HEART AND DETERMINATION OF THIS GIRL, IS JUST DOWNRIGHT -AMAZING-, AND IT IS UN-PARALLEL-!! THAT WAS A NEAR 350 POUND GUY THAT SHE JUST HAD, ON HER -SHOULDERS-, NO LESS, CARRIED HIM TO THE CENTER OF THE RING, AND -DRILLED- HIM DOWN TO THE CANVAS WITH -EASE-!!! AND SHE'S A -WOMAN-, ON TOP OF THAT!!! I DON'T THINK I'VE EVER SEEN A WOMAN, BESIDES JESSIE, HAVE THAT MUCH STRENGTH, HAVE THAT MUCH -POWER-!!  
  
COLE: AND LOOK AT THIS, KIM POSSIBLE, IS STIRRING, JESSIE IS STILL OUT COLD FROM THAT VICIOUS SHOT BY NARAKU, BUT IT WAS KP, WHO HAD TAKEN DOWN NARAKU!! CAN THE GIRL, WHO HAS MADE THE CLAIM THAT SHE CAN DO ANYTHING, PROVE IT HERE, AND TAKE THE RICHEST PRIZE ON SMACKDOWN, AS A SHOWING OF THAT PROOF?!!  
  
TAZZ: WHAT A SAYING THAT WOULD BE TO THAT CLAIM IF SHE CAN GET THAT TITLE?! I -STILL- CANNOT BELIEVE SHE DID A RUNNING POWERBOMB ON THIS GUY!! ---THERE IT IS!!  
  
COLE: THE COVER, WE'RE GONNA HAVE A NEW CHAMPION---  
  
TAZZ: THREE---?!!!  
  
COLE:----NO!!! NARAKU JUST GOT THAT DAMN RIGHT SHOULDER UP!!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY -GOD-, THAT, MY FRIEND, IS AS -CLOSE-, AS YOU CAN -GET-, WITHOUT GETTING THE MATCH!!  
  
COLE: FOR A SPLIT SECOND, FOR THAT ONE MOMENT, I HAD THOUGHT THAT KP, COULD DO THE UNTHINKABLE THERE!! THAT SHE COULD PULL AWAY, WITH THE CWE CHAMPIONSHIP, IN HER GRASP!!  
  
TAZZ: There is no doubt in my MIND that she could've done that, and if she did, she would have DESERVED it. What a FIGHT this has been so far, and KP is not done here yet. This has been some night, let me tell you.  
  
COLE: What is she doing HERE?!!  
  
TAZZ: She's hooking up those legs of Naraku, I do not know what she wants to do here, but she's got him in this what could be a sharpshooter, but no, she's turnning Naraku onto his stomach, and KP, is on it, as well, and it looks like a Trailerhitch, working on both of those legs, and I believe this can be a submission hold here.  
  
COLE: I believe this also was something that Jamie Noble used to used on occasion. This is a new page out of HER book, she isn't one to go for these manuvers too often.   
  
TAZZ: Well, it's quite obvious that this is not her usual cup of tea. This is something new I'm seeing from her.  
  
COLE: This Trailerhitch, as you called it Tazz, is wearing down the legs of Naraku, and I have to believe, that the girl that can do anything, is letting us know how true that is, as she is continuing to wear down Naraku here.  
  
TAZZ: And this is VERY smart, but ONE THING THAT ISN'T SMART, IS TAKING YOUR EYES OFF OF THE SHINING LIGHT, WITH A -STEEL CHAIR-!! OH MY GOD!!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE MALOR, SHOWING WHY SHE IS THE CHAMPION---!!  
  
TAZZ: OHH WOW!!  
  
COLE: ---USING THAT STEEL CHAIR, TO BREAK UP THAT TRAILERHITCH, TO THE BACK OF KIM POSSIBLE, TOTALLY LEGAL IN THIS MATCH!!  
  
TAZZ: AND THAT WAS -SOME- SHOT BY THE SHIN-ING -LIGHT-!!! Oh my God!  
  
COLE: AND -ANOTHER- ONE, RIGHT TO THE CRANIUM OF KP, AND NOW KP, IS OUT IN THE CORNER!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT WASN'T A GOOD SOUND TO HEAR!! PURE STEEL ON SKULL, AND THAT SHOT -ECHOED- THROUGHOUT THE BELLE CENTRE!!  
  
COLE: Now what is Jessie doing here, setting up that steel chair, on the chest of KP!  
  
TAZZ: Usually, Jessie doesn't NEED a weapon of any sorts to win a match, so you don't often see her WITH one, but if you've got a match where it's no DQ, it is logical to take advantage OF that, it's a smart way to go, and watch out when she DOES go and take advantage of such, because we have seen Jessie when she gets HER hands loaded with some steel like that, and she is VERY deadly with one--oh no, Cole. I think I've seen her do this before. Going to do a drop kick right to the steel chair. If she hits this, then KP is going to be OUT of it.  
  
COLE: And here comes Jessie--BUT KP, KICKED THAT CHAIR, RIGHT INTO THE FACE OF JESSIE, ---!!  
  
TAZZ: [sounds of an inside blow from him cringing at the shot of the chair] Ooooo!  
  
COLE: A SKULL-CRUSHING -SHOT-, AND JESSIE, JUST MET A BRICK WALL THERE, DOWN TO THE CANVAS!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh my God, I did NOT like that sound at ALL. WOAH man!  
  
COLE: And KP, trying to take advantage of the situation, COVER, COULD HAVE HER---BUT NARAKU, WITH THE STEEL CHAIR, TO THE BACK OF KP AGAIN, AND ALL OF A SUDDEN, THE ELEMENTS OF THE TRIPLE THREAT MATCH, COME INTO PLAY---WOAH HOA!!  
  
TAZZ: And that is the effects of what KP did to Naraku's legs EARLIER coming front and center there. That Trailerhitch, did it, and now it is KP, in firm control, but we need to take another shot at this chair shot that came from the counter of what Jessie was going to do to this girl, and you have to LISTEN to this to actually [the double feature graphic starts and ends, and the replay is on standby, ready to play] know, what I'm talking about. I did NOT like the sound of this thing, hitting her, for this reason.  
  
COLE: Let's listen to it.   
  
The replay starts, and when the chair was kicked up by KP to hit Jessie with the chair sounds like it crushed her skull into a million pieces ALONE, as they return to live action, full screen now.  
  
COLE: That was a sickening shot, and now KP, grabbing that steel chair, already been a favorite weapon in this matchup, and---uh oh!!  
  
TAZZ: Her back has GOT to be mangled by those shots to the back, but she's got the leg wrapped up, in that steel chair, we've said many times, KP is a black belt, and that means, VERY DEADLY! Do NOT, underestimate her. I'm beginning to think that maybe she WANTS you to believe that she is just this freak or something, when that throws you off kilter, and leads you into a false sense of security.  
  
COLE: She's going to the top turnbuckle, and you have the believe, that if she hits this, and slaps on the Trailerhitch again, this matchup is over, because Jessie is STILL knocked out COLD--!  
  
TAZZ: LOOK AT HER FACE, COLE!! She's busted wide open here.  
  
COLE: It's been busted open many times in the past, but it seems in that instance, she is losing a LOT more blood than normal here, as KP, FROM THE TOP TURNBUCKLE--!!  
  
TAZZ: SHE'S GONNA FLY!!!  
  
COLE: AND KP--MISSED, NARAKU MOVED OUT OF THE WAY, IT SEEMS LIKE KP TWISTED HER ANKLE A LITTLE ON THAT LANDING, NARAKU BACK UP WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, ON HIS LEG, AND NARAKU USING THE ROPES TO STAY ON HIS FEET--!!  
  
Here, he jumps up, and, with the steel chair on his leg, does a spinning heel kick to the back of the head of KP---WITH THE LEG THAT HAS THE STEEL CHAIR ON IT STILL!!  
  
COLE: OH MY GOD!! THAT STEEL CHAIR, THROUGH THAT SPINNING LARIAT KICK, MET THE BACK OF THE HEAD OF KIM POSSIBLE, AND SHE HAS -GOT- TO BE KNOCKED OUT!!  
  
TAZZ: Not only knocked out, but also her head being busted open, look at this blood spewing out of her head, she could be out of it here!  
  
COLE: And referee Brian Hebner, is trying to see if she is OK to continue on in this matchup, and I don't think there is any doubt in my mind, that she will want to contiue to try to be the champion, but how CAN she continue after that shot?  
  
TAZZ: If you have NOT seen this girl yet, you have to know that she is one for not giving up, she will fight until that final bell rings.  
  
COLE: But she is in trouble here, but Naraku, struggling to get to her lifeless body to make the cover, BUT FINALLY DOES SO, HE COULD BE NEW -CHAMPION-, but Jessie, once again, saves the day right there, as she does an ax handle, to save the matchup for herself, here.  
  
TAZZ: And she's going to work here, maybe it was the fact that that blood, is starting to pour from that wound that opened up from the chair shot earlier. My God, Cole, what a match we are seeing right now. What a match, and what a NIGHT!!  
  
COLE: This is what SmackDown is all about, and what a night No Mercy has been. Right now, Jessie is in firm control. KP is near gone from this matchup, this is basically now a one-on-one here, Jessie versus Naraku. Jessie, whips Naraku to the near side, and a HIP TOSS--!!  
  
TAZZ: WOW!!  
  
COLE: --THAT SENT NARAKU -SOARING- TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE RING!!  
  
TAZZ: What ELEVATION that she GOT from that hip toss, UH OH, LOOK OUT--!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE CAUGHT HIM, AND INTO AN ENZEGURI THERE!! JESSIE IS ON FIRE HERE, AND NOW JESSIE, HAS NARAKU HERE, SETTING HIM UP!!  
  
TAZZ: OH, WE'VE SEEN HER DO THIS BEFORE!! A JACKHAMMER MOVE ON THIS GUY, NARAKU, THOUGH?!! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!!  
  
COLE: SHE MAY DO IT HERE, AS JESSIE--AND SHE'S GOT HIM UP, AND FULLY VERTICAL, TRYING TO KEEP HIM UP THERE, AND BACK DOWN HE COMES, BUT SHE IS NOT ABLE TO MAKE THE COVER RIGHT THERE!!  
  
TAZZ: And did you see how much Jessie was fighting to even hold on to that move, Cole?  
  
COLE: I most certainly DID.  
  
TAZZ: That was because of Jessie's blood, being lost, and she isn't as powerful as she would be. What guts to even TRY that, though, and we've seen her do it before, we KNOW she can get men twice her size and weight up there, but that loss of blood, just makes it even more difficult.  
  
COLE: Jessie, though, pulling out all the stops here tonight. She knows what it's going to take to retain that title. She's trying to make the cover---but no, she's back up here.  
  
TAZZ: You can see, KP is still out from the chair shot. We may need some help for her, that poor girl, she's one HELL of a story, but there is just so much one can take. There's no shame for her to lose this now. She put up a HELL of a fight here tonight.  
  
COLE: She most certainly did, but it is Jessie who may--AND SHE IS CALLING FOR IT!! SHINING FLIP!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT USUALLY MEANS THE END IS NEAR, BUT THAT LOSS OF BLOOD IS GOING TO BE A FACTOR!! SHE -ALWAYS- GETS SOMEWHAT WINDED FROM A JACKHAMMER, BUT THE SHINING FLIP SHE KNOWS HOW TO DO WITH EASE, MAINLY BECAUSE SHE'S FOCUSING ALL HER STRENGTH TO THOSE LEGS OF HERS, BUT WHAT DOES SHE HAVE LEFT!!!  
  
COLE: GOOD POINT, BUT JESSIE, MAY NOT LET THAT MATTER, IF SHE CAN HIT THIS, KP IS STILL OUT, AND MORE THAN LIKELY WILL BE OUT FOR THE REMAINDER OF THIS MATCHUP NOW!! JESSIE, HAS NARAKU BACK UP, AND NOW TO THE FAR SIDE, UP AND OVER WITH THE LEAP FROG---!!  
  
TAZZ: WOAH MAN!!!  
  
COLE: SHINING FLIP-------CONNECTS, NARAKU, SOARING FROM THE LEGS OF JESSIE, TO THE GROUND BELOW, BUT SHE CANNOT GET BACK UP FROM THAT, THE LOSS OF BLOOD, A MAJOR FACTOR RIGHT NOW!!  
  
TAZZ: HOW, IN THE -HELL-, DID SHE DO THAT, SO PERFECTLY, AND WITH -EASE-, IN THE CONDITION SHE'S IN?! AND JESSIE FIGHTING TO GET BACK UP!!  
  
COLE: WHAT A HELL OF A CHAMPION THIS GIRL IS, AND NOW, GETTING NARAKU BACK UP, SHE ISN'T GOING TO TRY THE BLINDING LIGHT IN HER CONDITION, IS SHE?!!  
  
TAZZ: I DON'T KNOW, BUT---WAIT A MINUTE, COLE, LOOK WHO'S STIRRING ON THE OUTSIDE HERE!!  
  
COLE: KP, IS COMING TO, FINALLY, AND JUST IN TIME, TOO, IF SHE WANTS TO BE CHAMPION!! JESSIE, IS TRYING TO DO---!!  
  
TAZZ: BLINDING -LIGHT-!! SICK MOVE TO DO!!!  
  
COLE: AND KP, TRYING TO GET BACK INTO THE RING, BUT CANNOT DO IT, SO MUCH BLOOD BEING LOST, JESSIE, THE COVER, LEG IS HOOKED, BRIAN HEBNER, TO THE COUNT, TWO----AND IT'S OVER!!!!! JESSIE MALOR, HAS DONE IT AGAIN, AND KP, COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT, SHE IS OUT ON THE OUTSIDE OF THE RING!!!  
  
TAZZ: AND JESSIE MALOR, RETAINS HER TITLE, BEATING THE ODDS, I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH AND STILL CWE CHAMPION, JESSIE, MALOR!!! [crowd cheers]  
  
TAZZ: AND WHAT'S MORE SUBSTANTIAL, ABOUT THIS VICTORY WAS THE FACT THAT SHE PINNED NARAKU, WHO HAS ALREADY FELT LIKE HE'S BEEN HUMILATED FROM BEING PINNED BY EITHER ONE OF THESE TWO GIRLS THAT WERE COMPETING IN THIS MATCH TONIGHT!!  
  
COLE: JESSIE MALOR, HAS DONE IT ONCE AGAIN!! SHE HAS OVERCAME THE ODDS, AND WILL KEEP THAT TITLE, FOR AT LEAST ONE MORE WEEK, BUT TAZZ, NO SHAME, IN EITHER ONE OF THE OTHER TWO, HERE TONIGHT!!  
  
TAZZ: NOT A ONE, COLE!! THESE TWO, PUT UP, WHAT I THOUGHT, WAS A -HELL- OF A MATCH HERE TONIGHT, NO SHAME IN THEM LOSING HERE TONIGHT, SHE'S JUST THAT GOOD!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT NARAKU IS -GOING- TO THINK, THOUGH!!  
  
COLE: HE SAID LAST THURSDAY ON SMACKDOWN, THAT IF HE LOST THIS MATCH, ALL HELL, WOULD BREAK LOOSE, AND HE IS STIRRING, FINALLY, AFTER THOSE MOVES HERE!!  
  
TAZZ: And as Jessie makes her way to start celebrating this win, Naraku is looking straight at her, with anger, and fustration. You have to believe, that all of this defeat, from these two girls COMBINED, is REALLY starting to eat away at him inside. He knows he CAN beat them. He WANTS to beat them. But, he cannot, for SOME reason, each and every time he tries, something ends up happening, that thwarts his plans, to win a match against these two girls, and to lose here tonight, could send him straight into orbit.  
  
COLE: And KP, finally back into the ring, Naraku, looking in disgust and in fustration at the entranceway. He knows, who beat him, and he is not happy.  
  
TAZZ: I think KP is finally realizing what happened, as well. Remember, KP wanted the title, as well. But Naraku, fustrated that he can't put KP away, either.  
  
COLE: And Naraku, looking straight at KP--WAIT A MINUTE!!! NARAKU, ATTACKING KP, THE GIRL IS ABSOLUTLY -DEFENSELESS-, AND HIS FUSTRATION, THE ANGER, HAS MADE HIM SNAP HERE!! STOMPING AWAY AT KP, AND NOW NARAKU, OH NO!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY -GOD-!!!  
  
COLE: KP, JUST LAUNCHED LIKE A DAMN -FOOTBALL-, OVER THE ROPES, AND TO THE OUTSIDE ONCE AGAIN, HER BACK, MADE A SICKENING THUD WITH THE STEEL BARRICADE!!  
  
TAZZ: NARAKU IS FUSTRATED, ANGRY, AND HE HAS JUST SNAPPED!!! IF I WERE DILLIHAY, I WOULD GET SOME REFEREES OUT HERE TO STOP THIS BEFORE IT GETS OUT OF HAND HERE!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU, COMING OUT TO MEET KP, AND---OH NO!!! THAT STEEL CHAIR, IN NARAKU'S HANDS!! THIS IS A PREMEDITATED ASSULT, AND REFEREES, ARE STARTING TO COME FROM THE BACK TO TRY TO CALM HIM DOWN, BUT NARAKU---STIKES BRIAN HEBNER WITH THE CHAIR, AND THEN HUSSEY, AND HUSSEY, GOES FLYING!!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD, SOMEONE STOP HIM HERE!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU, READYING THAT STEEL CHAIR, AND KP, TRYING DESPERATLY, TO SAVE HERSELF, BUT NAR--AKU, WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, KNOCKED KP FOR A LOOP, RIGHT ON THE OPEN WOUND!!  
  
TAZZ: THIS IS BAD, COLE!! REALLY BAD!!!  
  
COLE: AND NOW NARAKU, SETTING UP KP ON THAT BARRICADE YET AGAIN, AND---AGAIN--!!  
  
TAZZ: Oh my -God-!  
  
COLE: --WITH THAT DAMN STEEL CHAIR, AND KP, FALLS RIGHT INTO THE CROWD, SHE IS LIFELESS HERE, AND NARAKU, THIS SORE LOSER, GOING AFTER HER!!  
  
TAZZ: I do not know what he has planned for her here, but whatever it is, it is not going to be pretty, and I don't think this is going to be the right thing to do, Naraku, please, don't do this here.  
  
COLE: Naraku, taking KP, punches to the open wound, as more and more blood, just oozing out of that wound, she may be out right now.  
  
TAZZ: I don't think she is out. She is still moving, I think I saw her continue to try to battle out of this, but to no avail. Are they going to the backstage here?  
  
COLE: I think they might, but---wait a minute, Naraku is going up to the upper seats now.  
  
TAZZ: Usually they go backstage when they do something like this, but now I have no clue WHAT he's planning to do, but someone has GOT to talk some sense into him, or someone has to get the hell out here and stop him.  
  
COLE: And look at KP, Naraku, dragging that helpless, lifeless body, up the stairs, further up the Belle Centre here.  
  
TAZZ: What is Naraku thinking here? I don't think I want to find out what it is. The referees are keeping their distance now, trying to reason with him, that's not going to work.   
  
COLE: And now climbing up more and more to the very upper decks now.  
  
TAZZ: That is very high up that he's got her, almost as high as they will usually let you here in the Belle Centre without going up---OH MY GOD, COLE!! NARAKU IS GOING UP ONTO IT!!!  
  
COLE: HE IS HEADING UP TOWARDS THE STAGEWORK, THAT IS ALMOST TEN STORIES UP THEY ARE RIGHT NOW, ON THAT THING!!!  
  
TAZZ: THANK GOD THE STAGEWORK IS VERY STURDY AND VERY SUPPORTED, OR THERE WOULD BE MAJOR PROBLEMS RIGHT NOW!!  
  
COLE: But Tazz, what is Naraku going to accomplish here. He's---oh no.  
  
TAZZ: KP stood up and saw how high she actually was up. That will make any normal person queasy. Naraku, just continuing to pound away at that very open wound right now. She cannot defend herself right now. I don't know---CHOKESLAM!!  
  
COLE: AND NARAKU, GOING TO DO A CHOKESLAM, ONTO THE STEEL OF THAT STAGEWORK--!!  
  
TAZZ: NO, COLE, I DON'T THINK THAT'S WHERE HE WANTS TO LAND THIS CHOKESLAM!! LOOK WHERE HE'S EYEBALLING AT!! THE GROUND BELOW!!  
  
COLE: OH MY GOD!! HE'S NOT GOING TO DO THIS!!  
  
TAZZ: NO, NARAKU!!! YOU LIVE TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY!!! DON'T DO IT!!!!! IT'S NOT -WORTH- IT!!!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PUT HER DOWN!!!!---AND NARAKU--!!  
  
TAZZ: OH, GOOD!! THANK -GOD-!!  
  
COLE: --PUTS HER BACK DOWN ON THAT STEEL GRATING THAT IS THE STAGEWORK!!  
  
TAZZ: Naraku scared me right there. I know he's fustrated and feeling humilated by this girl, but there was NO reason--!  
  
COLE: Where is he GOING?  
  
TAZZ: He doesn't look like he's leaving her body THERE!! He had a plan for it.  
  
He goes off the stagework, and pushes an usher aside, and busts open a closet door, and gets out, of all things----A FULL CAN OF RAW GASOLINE, AND THEN A BOOK OF MATCHES FROM THE USHER (why he has them, no one will know)!!!  
  
COLE: OH MY GOD!!!  
  
TAZZ: OH NO, NARAKU, NO!!!   
  
  
  
COLE: AND BACK ON THE STAGEWORK HE GOES, WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO HERE?!!  
  
TAZZ: I THINK I HAVE AN IDEA AS TO WHAT HE WANTS TO DO HERE WITH KP, AND IT'S NOT GOOD!!! NARAKU, PLEASE, STOP THIS!!!!  
  
COLE: Naraku, getting open that gasoline, and-[he starts to pour that gasoline all over the body of Kim Possible. NO bones now about what he's fixing to do, and it's NOT GOOD]-oh my God, pouring it all over the lifeless, defenseless body of KP. IN THE NAME OF GOD, NARAKU, STOP THIS!! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!!  
  
TAZZ: The stagework is flameproof. That's not a danger of it being damaged or worse, but unfortunatly, KP is NOT flameproof.  
  
COLE: AND NOW NARAKU, GOING TO---OH MY GOD, NO!!!  
  
TAZZ: [screaming now] NO NARAKU, NO!!!!!! DON'T -DO- IT!!!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU, HAS THOSE MATCHES LIT UP, AND---OH MY GOD!!! NARAKU, PLEASE, STOP THIS!!   
  
Naraku takes the lit matches, and just DROPS THEM ON KP'S LIMP BODY, THEREBY STARTING THE INFERNO THAT HE INTENDED!!!  
  
TAZZ: MY GOD, SHE'S ON FIRE!!! SOMEONE GET UP THERE!!!!!  
  
COLE: NARAKU, HAS JUST SET THIS GIRL ON FIRE, SOMEONE PLEASE STOP THIS!!!!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!  
  
TAZZ: OH MY GOD, COLE, HE'S NOT DONE YET, EITHER!!!  
  
COLE: -NOW- WHAT?!!  
  
He grabs her, still on fire, and sets her up for a chokeslam, but the landing spot for this particular one is---ALL THE WAY DOWN TO THE FLOOR BELOW!!!  
  
TAZZ: THAT CHOKESLAM, COMING UP!!! MY GOD, ON -FIRE-?!! NARAKU, DON'T DO THIS?!!!  
  
COLE: KP, UP IN THE AIR, SET ABLAZE, AND---!!  
  
Naraku, with all his might---DROPS KP, AND SHE GOES DROPPING DOWN A FULL TEN STORIES, THE FIRE CREATING A BLAZING TRAIL OF READ HUE LIGHT ABOUT TWO CENTEMETERS BEHIND HER BODY, HER SCREAMS BLOODCURTILATING ALL THE WAY DOWN TO THE FLOOR, AND HER BODY JUST DISAPPEARING FROM CAMERA VIEW INTO A SEA OF HUMANITY ON THE BELLE CENTRE FLOOR!! Naraku is seen after the impact of her body to the floor with a big smile on his face. The crowd is shocked as they can possibly be right now.  
  
CROWD: [some of them] HO-LY, SHIT!! HO-LY, SHIT!! HO-LY, SHIT!! [the people chanting continue to chant, as you see some others in the crowd looking on in disbelief, scared of what has just happened, some officials are coming out now to try to find out where she landed]  
  
COLE: FOR -WHAT-?!!!  
  
We again see Naraku smiling, then walking off of the stagework and out of the arena into the backstage without a concern, all with a big smile on his face. The paramedics look like they are having some difficulty finding out where in the crowd she landed.  
  
COLE: Ladies and gentlemen, we've just witnessed, one of the most horrific things, I think we've EVER witnessed, on any pay per view, on any CWE program. And, I don't know WHAT I can say. Naraku, did the unthinkable, and all because, he lost a damn match.  
  
TAZZ: Well, I don't know how she could've survived that. I do know that I've lost a LOT of respect for Naraku right there. Yeah, I know he was humiliated, he felt angered, as if there wasn't anything left that he could do. But my God, NO one, deserved that.  
  
COLE: Paramedics, trying to find her, you can understand the paranoia right now, as they are trying to race to find her, time is of the essence here, but I don't think that matters here, right now.  
  
TAZZ: Well, I know how this business is. You work hard to get where you are or where you WANT to be, you work your ass off to get respect in this business, this ain't ballet. It's vicious, and you will learn how it is to be shunned and rejected prematurely. And I know because I've BEEN there. You try to prove yourself time and time again, but no matter WHAT you do, you continue to get nothing but total rejection. And you don't deserve it, but it happens. This girl, though, didn't even ask for respect, but to be ACCEPTED. Many here in the CWE, didn't feel she was supposed to be here. But I think she WAS accepted AND RESPECTED, by many here over a short period of time. But no matter what your feelings of her are, I don't think you will be able, to condone the actions, of Naraku, TOWARDS -HER-, here tonight. What he did to her tonight, right now, was downright DISGUSTING!!  
  
COLE: This crowd, horrified, some chanting that infamous shocked chant, but others, are waiting for an answer, and praying, that it's not what they think it is going to be like.  
  
TAZZ: And I am going to hate saying this, but after seeing that, I don't know how ANYONE could survive that. They are going to find her DEAD there. They are going to find her, and tell us that horrible news that she is dead. As much as I don't want to hear that news, I cannot help but think, that that is what we are going to hear.  
  
COLE: Alot of these fans, have warmed up to her, some of them used to be very hardened critics of her, but now suspended in disbelief, a few were starting to file out of here, when Naraku started attacking her, and that, led into what we are seeing right now, and that is Kim Possible, being chokeslammed in a ball of fire from the stagework, by this pathetic excuse for a human being, Naraku.  
  
TAZZ: What's very scary about this is that, before this, we thought that the actions from Jedite were disgusting earlier tonight, and those actions I were disgusted about, attacking someone defenseless like that, but, oh my God, Cole. This--this is a possible murder scene right here.  
  
COLE: And I don't really know what to say, other than that we are all here are about shocked about this entire night. First was the revealing of Mike Hall being Ash's damn father, and that was bad in itself that that little piece of crap was his father, then that sickening end to the first blood match, we never saw that before, and then that sick excuse for a human being, Jedite, attacking Moon, damn near crippiling her, then Serenity just manhandling everyone in that tag title match, for what, we still don't know, but now THIS?!  
  
TAZZ: I do have to say that this show kicked some ass here tonight in terms of the matches we saw here tonight. But things like this, didn't have to happen.  
  
COLE: What a night it was tonight, but I don't know what the hell is going on around here anymore. Paramedics, are I think finding her, and seeing what happened to her, but folks, we do have to sign off here. Again, we will inform you on her condition this Thursday on SmackDown, but what a heinous act by Naraku. We'll see you this Thursday on SmackDown, good night, from Montreal.  
  
We continue to see the paramedics, seemily now finding KP as the copyright graphics come on screen.  
  
They go off the air.  
  
-----------  
  
CWE. Entertainment.  
  
_________________________________________________ 


End file.
